Love's Painful Music
by AlphaCentauri009
Summary: Riku used to have a childhood friend that he shared a paopu fruit with. Now, Riku is a regular business student in the University of Destiny Islands. Sora is just an emo kid in a rock band and studying art and music in college. When both meet, sparks fly.
1. Cantabile of First Encounters

Love s Painful Music

Summary: RikuXSora CloudXLeon Riku used to have a childhood friend long a go that he shared a paopu fruit with. Now, Riku is a regular business student in college. Sora is just an emo kid that is in a rock band and studying art and music. When both meet, sparks fly. But there is more than meets the eye to the business student that Sora wants to find out.

hello! i m AlphaCentauri (or you can call me Ari) and i d just like to say: HELLO!. well this is my first fanfic so for anyone who likes to flame people, i ask that u go easy on my since i m doin this for the first time. if you re gonna be mean, i m not gonna care about what u say to me cuz if you wrote a fanfic, i might not flame it if u are not my good side anymore (evil laugh). well, this is my story and i hope u like it. one last thing before i go: this is gonna be a songfic so there are gonna be a lot of random songs in this story so, uh, yeah. just giving y'all a heads up. enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cantabile of First Encounters**

_Such a lonely day _

_And its mine _

_The most loneliest day of my life.  
Such a lonely day _

_Should be banned _

_It's a day that I can't stand._

A boy with silver hair was struggling to carry a box and twelve books. He could barely see anything as he walked through the crowded hallway. The things I do to be on a teacher s good side, he thought. He was also listening to his iPod, turned on in low volume, as he walked. The screen flashed Lonely Day by System of a Down.

"Hi Riku!" said a group of girls. "Hey," he said and walked past them. The girls giggled and one said, "He's so cute."

Riku was one of the cutest guys in the University of Destiny Islands and also deemed one of the "smart people" by his peers. He was known for his good looks, strength, brains and quiet attitude. Riku hated all these fact and tried not to think about the attention he attracted as best as he could.

As Riku was making his way around the building and avoiding his fan club, someone bumped into him which caused him to drop his stuff. A boy tripped and fell on the floor. Then, the song on his iPod started to end and the last of the song went like:

_Such a lonely day _

_And its mine _

_A day that I'm glad I survived._

"Whoa! Sorry!" said the boy. Riku was picking up some of the books when he finally glanced at who it was. It was a brown-haired, blue-eyed guy. He was wearing a System of a Down shirt and black jeans that had a lot of chains. He wore lots of belts and had a couple of bracelets and armbands on his wrists. His hair, he noticed, was spiked and untidy. Riku also noted that he had eyeliner smudged on the rim of his sapphire blue eyes.

"I-I am so sorry," he said again, blushing.

"You really did it this time, Riku," said another guy. Riku recognized Axel's voice. He and Axel have been friends since middle school. With his spiky red hair, sea green eyes and triangular chakrams tattooed to his face, he still thought that Axel was the weirdest guy that he had ever met.

He was garbed in a black Lacrimosa hoodie, leather jeans and his usual combat boots. His ears were flashing a symphony of piercings, his left brow and the right side of his nose were also pierced.

"Hey, Axel," Riku said. "Could you give us a hand here instead of just standing there?"

"Eh, okay," Axel said, grabbing Riku's books. "Sora, this is Riku. He's my best friend."

"Hi, I'm Sora," said the boy, sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise," said Riku, shaking his hand. Axel and Sora grabbed six books each while Riku carried the box and led the way. "Are you new here, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sora replied. "I used to go to Twilight Town University but something happened to--"

"OH! The explosion in the Chemistry lab that led to the entire university exploding? That was so cool!" Axel exclaimed, enthusiastically. "They say that they still can't find the Chemistry professor that caused it because he was blown away by the blast."

"Axel, shut up," Riku said, kicking him in the thigh. "I was talking to Sora. Well, here we are." They were in a classroom in the business hallway littered in bar graphs, pie charts, and posters related to business. "Just leave these things here," he said, putting the box down in one of the desks. Suddenly, Axel grabbed a piece of chalk and scribbled on the chalk board, in big letters, "Axel wuz here."

Sora laughed as Riku hit Axel with a yardstick and started a kendo duel. Riku thrusted but was parried by Axel's side swing. Axel attacked and managed to rap Riku's knuckles before Riku hit his head once more. "We are evenly matched, my friend," said Axel, thrusting his yardstick. "This is so lame," Riku muttered. He blocked the thrust and thrusted towards Axel s chest.

"Axel!" said a voice. "You're too old to act like a child!" "Run! Save yourselves, my comrades!" Axel exclaimed, shoving them out the door.

"Axel! Don t say something stupid!" Riku exclaimed, warningly. "I shall save you from death, my friends, by sacrificing myself," he said, smiling and gradually frowning. "Whatever, Queen Azalea," he responded, sarcastically. "Come on, Sora." They walked over to a bench that was two doors down and waited for Axel.

"Queen Azalea?" Sora laughed. "It's a long story... So, that nutjob is showing you around?" Riku asked. Yeah, Sora said. "When I was at the office, he was there too so he volunteered to show me around."

Sora glanced at him with a deep curiosity. He noticed that Riku wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and black jeans along with some black and silver hi-tops. His only accessories were a silver cross necklace with a dragon twisted around it and a studded belt. Riku had three hoops on his left ear and a messenger bag. He also noticed his sleeveless shirt was probably once a long sleeved shirt.

_What a cool guy and yet so mysterious_, Sora thought. _He looks so... beautiful_. Sora's last thought made him blush and he wondered why he thought this.

"What?" Riku said, unused to staring. "O-oh, nothing," he said, nervously. "Guess I must ve spaced out or something."

Sora chuckled nervously and said, "I tend to do that a lot." "Huh," Riku said, doubtfully.

"Riku, my love, you re looking hot today," said a male voice. Riku felt his blood run cold as someone put their head on his shoulders. "Get off, Ansem," Riku said, pushing his head off.

Ansem had yellow eyes, shoulder-length silver hair and sported a long black coat. "So cold... that's what I love about you," Ansem said. He was starting to hug Riku but was pushed away by Sora.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Sora exclaimed, defensively. Riku started blushing in embarrassment as he looked at Sora. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky kid he knew a minute ago. Sora's eyes were now a navy blue and his hands were balled up into fists.

_Whoa, he's like another person,_ Riku thought.

"Who's you friend, Riku?" Ansem said, with devilish eyes and a matching smile. "He's not as cute as you but he has no business in our affairs." "The name's Sora, now go away!" Sora said, defiantly.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from my little brother!" said a voice. Riku now blushed a deep crimson as a guy in a kendo uniform and spiky platinum blond hair approached them.

"Well, well, well! Cloud! What a surprise," Ansem said, obviously disgusted. "Nice to see you."

"Leave," Cloud said, coldly. "Now. Or I ll rip you a new one." Cloud's blue eyes bored into Ansem's yellow ones until Ansem turned his heel. Sora started to sigh with relief as Ansem started to leave.

"You guys make me feel as if I wasn't wanted... how cold of you guys," Ansem said. "I ll see you some other time, Riku. Alone." "That's because you're never wanted!" Cloud yelled." Alone with Riku... that'll be the day." Ansem left pissed off, cursing aloud and kicking down trash cans along the way.

"Now, let's have a better start," Cloud said, patting Riku's head. "How are you today, little brother?"

Riku sighed and said nothing. _You know how I m feeling right now,_ Riku thought. _He really needs to teach me that glare..._

"Hey! Did I miss anything?" Axel asked, walking out of the classroom. "I just saw Ansem leaving." "Dude, what took you so long?" Sora asked.

"Mr. Takimura gave me a lecture on the proper way to use a yardstick and show a new kid around," Axel said. "I had to clean the chalkboard and classroom, too, while he yammered on."

"Serves you right, jackass," Riku said. "If I was there, than maybe your punishment would ve been less severe had I been there. Anyone wanna go somewhere else? This is the last place I wanna be in right now."

"How about an area that has fine morsels that we can feast on, perhaps?" Axel asked, with his stomach growling. "You're always hungry," Cloud said. "Think about you studies for once."

"Never have to if I don't want to," he replied, slyly. That prompted a raspberry war as Axel and Cloud stuck their tongues out at each other. "Ugh!Help me baby Jesus...," Riku said, pulling Axel's ear. "Let's get out of here now!" "Ow! All right already!" Axel whined. "Say 'uncle,'" Riku said, looking at his watch as Axel kept whining.

"Okay! Uncle!" Axel yelled. Sora snickered as Axel rubbed his ear. "If I didn't know any better, I swear that Riku would buy you a muzzle if he had to," he giggled. "S-shut up," Axel whined. "He did that already." Sora fell to the floor, laughing. "That was the best Halloween so far," Riku replied, nostalgically. "Axel virtually said nothing throughout the whole day. Everyone got a kick out of it. Even his parents"

Sora stood up again, using the bench as support as he recuperated. "You've got it bad, Axel," Sora giggled. "Do I ever," Axel muttered. "This prick is chock full of sadistic acts of affection."

You guys go ahead; right now I have kendo team practice but I thought I'd ask if you needed help with the boxes," Cloud said, ignoring Axel's yells. "Obviously, you didn't need help. See ya bro." Riku and Sora walked away and Axel told them that he would catch up with them in a while.

"Want me to watch out for him?" Axel asked. "Yeah, especially when Ansem is around," Cloud said. "Got it memorized," Axel said, walking away. He saluted Cloud as he left and Cloud left towards the other way of the hallway, shaking his head.

* * *

"Okay, Sora, let s play Q&A," Axel said. "So you can get to know us a bit." Then, Riku came with a tray of food.

They all decided on McDonald's since it was on the other side of the island. Axel quickly grabbed his food and ketchup packets and started munching down his fries.

"So I can ask anything I want?" Sora asked. "Yeah," Axel said. "Oh, Riku, we re playing--" "Fine," Riku said, biting his cheeseburger

For a brief while, Sora thought carefully about what he could ask. Then, Sora asked, "What are you guys gonna major in?"

"Music," Axel said, already finished with his fries. "I'm only taking Electronics for the hell of it." "I'm a double major," Riku said. "Business Management and Criminal Justice."

"Cool! I'm gonna major in Art and Music," Sora said, smiling.

_How adorable,_ Riku thought. _Kinda makes me want to steal him away._ When he realized what he thought, he started to choke on a french fry.

"Whoa, dude! You okay?" Axel said, hitting Riku in the back. Sora's smile started turning into an expression of worry before Riku managed to swallow and nodded. "Think I ate too fast," Riku said. "Uh huh, suuure," Axel said, knowing the reason behind his choking. He won an elbow to the ribs.

"Uh, Axel," Sora said, after Riku was able to control himself. "What music do you listen to?"

"Rock and sometimes the techno stuff like Daft Punk or Crazy Frog," Axel said.

"What about you, Riku?" Sora said. He was secretly burning with curiosity as he asked.

"Random stuff... Red Hot Chilli Peppers, The Gorillaz, The Trans-Siberian Orchestra, The Ahn Trio, Medieval Babes... stuff like that," Riku said. Then, Sora and Axel started laughing.

"You, ha ha ha, listen to, ha, folk and classical music?" Axel asked, laughing. "Dude, you're such a pansy!" Their faces turned red as they started laughing harder.

"S-Shut up! I-It s so I can fall asleep faster," Riku replied, starting to blush again. "It's only for the insomnia."

"That makes sense," Sora said. "I fall asleep just listening to that stuff for a few minutes."

They continued answering questions until Sora glanced at his watch. Then, his bright blue eyes lit up with shock.

"Damn it! I gotta go! Sorry guys!" Sora said, grabbing his backpack and a skateboard.

He was getting some gloves out of his backpack when and iPod and a notebook fell out. Sora found his gloves, with a sigh of relief, and put them on.

"See ya guys! You can have my fries if you want!" he said, running out. "Sora you forgot your--," Riku said, cutting off. Sora dashed out the door and started skating away.

"You can go over to his house and give it to him, you know," Axel said, grabbing Sora's fries. "He lives close to your house."

"He does?" Riku exclaimed, surprised.

Axel grabbed a pen from Riku's pocket and a napkin and started to scribble down and address. He put the pen back in Riku s jacket pocket along with the napkin.

"Hey, are you going to the race today?" Riku asked. "Nah, I can't go but I will go to tomorrow's race," Axel said, giving Sora's iPod and notebook to Riku. "I think you should give these things back to Sora."

"I'll do it tomorrow," he said, putting the things in his bag. "Tomorrow's Saturday, anyway." "Suit yourself," Axel said, eating the fries. "See ya." "Bye, dude," Riku said as they both went outside and parted ways. _Sora... he reminds me of someone I used to know,_ Riku thought, starting up his motorcycle.

He remembered a blue-eyed kid he used to play with when he was younger. Both of them were like twin brothers to the adults on Hope Island since they were inseparable.

One day, both of them split a paopu fruit in half and ate it since they were both tired and hungry after wading in the water.

Then, the kid's older brother came up to them and told them that they were moving. A few days later, the kid came to visit him one last time with tears in his eyes.

Both of them started making jewelry with some pearly white shark teeth they found in the shore one day, some tough string, and large black beads. The boy gave him a necklace he made with five shark teeth and twelve black beads secured by knots. Riku had it at his house and still kept it safe.

He also knew about the legend of the paopu fruit and found out about it shortly after the boy moved away.

"If you eat a paopu fruit with someone special, your destinies will be intertwined and you ll fall in love with that person no matter what," his mother told him when she was cooking.

"Nuh uh! Besides, it would be weird if I married a boy," Riku had said to her, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Boys don't fall in love with each other, Mama."

"Oh, you never know, kiddo," she said, pinching one of his cheeks. "If you were to love a boy, I would love you all the same because you're mama's little treasure. In fact, I remember you telling me that you would marry him."

"I would've married him so he wouldn't have to move away," Riku said, in tears. "I didn't want him to move, Mama." "Come here," his mother said, hugging him. They embraced for a while as Riku cried for his best friend.

_Bullshit,_ Riku thought as his thoughts drifted back to the present. _I don t believe in that besides... it will never happen._

He made a final turn at Shooting Star Boulevard and parked his motorcycle after passing two townhouses. He had a race to get ready for so he didn't have time to remember old fairy tales or past memories.

* * *

well, that was chapter 1. did ya like?. well i ask that you please read and review. as for the lyrics that you will see in this story, they will be mostly rock lyrics and maybe some of you will recognize them. anyway, i put Lonely Day by System of a Down in this chapter because i thought it fit this beginning. that s all for me and I bid u adieu. huh? since when have I started saying Shakespearean things? a question to be wondered... anywho, bye!


	2. A Doubtful Symphony

**hello again! i'm sorry for not posting this up any sooner. i got sick last week so i was stuck at home. well, yeah... my uncle died at the beginning of November so i had to help my mum give him a proper send off. it included all-nighters for my craft projects and such but in the end, it turned out to be worth it. after that, my mum literally worried herself sick trying to help with the arrangements. it was brutal. i take care of her and then finally, i get sick too! i got a nasty sore throat (my smoking made it worse) and then, i got a cold soon after. so i had to get my fatigued ass up and make myself a mint and chamomile tea during the crescent moon to get it out of my system. plus, my ma shoved a teaspoon's worth of Vicks near my nostrils and slathered some more on my chest. i told her i already did that but she said that i needed more "just in case." i'm trying to show a little independance by taking care of myself while i'm sick so she finally decides to play mommy. how annoying is that?! anywho, here's the newly improved chapter 2. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Doubtful Symphony**

"I don't know why you re coming with me, Cloud, but at least ask," Riku said. Riku and Cloud were walking over to Sora's house, which was more of a townhouse.

They reached a neat-looking townhouse with a small front porch. Riku looked at the address that Axel wrote on the napkin.

_Man, Axel sucks at writing,_ Riku thought. _No wonder he sometimes gets bad grades._ The address on the napkin was:

**607 Shooting Star Boulevard**

**Hope Island 62781**

"This it?" Cloud asked. "Looks like it," Riku said. Cloud banged on the door repeatedly until a voice said, "Shut up! I'm coming!"

Inside, a brown-haired guy with nothing but blue pajama pants was walking to the door, annoyed. _Jesus! Who the hell is it?!_ he thought, annoyed. He opened the door and the angry words he was about to say were forgotten.

He saw an almost-silver blonde haired guy with the clearest sapphire blue eyes. He wore a mechanic uniform shirt that said Cloud and distressed blue jeans.

_Oh my fucking gods!_ he thought. The guy, Cloud, was with another guy around Sora's age. The only difference was that this guy had long, silver hair and sea green eyes.

"Can I help you?" the guy said.

"Hi, does Sora live here?" The silver-haired boy asked. "Yeah, come in," said the guy.

As they walked in, Cloud couldn't help but stare at the guy with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. He had no shirt on and his muscular, well-toned chest was exposed to the world.

_What a guy...,_ Cloud thought.

"You guys cold sit down if you like," said the guy. "My little brother takes a while to wake up. By the way, I'm Leon, his older brother."

"I'm Riku and this is my big brother, Cloud," Riku said, shaking Leon's hand. Cloud shook Leon's hand without hesitation and had a devilish smile on his face, making him look demonic yet handsome.

_I know what this means either he hates his guts or he's found another victim to beat at a duel,_ Riku thought. _Or else "he's" found his prey._

"Let me go get Sora," Leon said, leaving. "If this takes awhile, don't be surprised." Leon dashed upstairs and at the top of the stairs, he sank down to the ground with his back against the wall.

_That guy... why am I getting this weird feeling?_ Leon thought. Leon blushed as his thoughts drifted back to Cloud. He took a moment to remember what he was upstairs for and went to Sora's door.

The door had a big piece of paper with Danger and Police Line: Do Not Cross tape on it and bumper stickers of famous bands. Leon opened the door to look at the familiar piles of clothes dangling out of a laundry hamper, a guitar case with the equipment close to its side, and a desk that was neatly piled with notebook and textbooks. The laptop, like the door was covered in stickers. He approached the messy bed and only saw some spiky hair that was Sora covered almost entirely in a big blanket.

"Sora, wake up," he said. Sora grunted and moved to the other side of the bed as Leon took the covers off.

He started to shake him but Sora didn't react. _Man, he sleeps like a rock,_ Leon thought. After a few minutes of trying to shake him awake, Leon finally got mad and swore silently.

_Same ritual every morning! Gods, this annoys me to no end,_ he thought.

Quickly and effectively, he grabbed Sora's wrists and, literally, dragged him out of bed. He carefully approached the stairs and started his swift descent.

Sora's eyes snapped open as Leon dragged him down the stairs. "Ouch! Ouch! Leon!" Sora yelled, in pain. "I'm awake!" Cloud and Riku saw Leon coming downstairs and were surprised at what they saw.

They laughed as Sora, cursing at Leon, was being dragged down the rest of the stairs and into the living room. When Leon let him go to sit down on the couch, Sora turned around to see Cloud and Riku still laughing.

Sora blushed until he was a deep red with embarrassment. "Hi Riku, what brings you here?" Sora asked.

"These are what bring me here," Riku said, taking out the iPod and the notebook out of his small backpack. Sora's eyes widened with joy and relief as Riku gave him his things.

"I thought I lost these things! Thanks," Sora said, gratefully.

"You're welcome," Riku said. He started to play with the shark tooth necklace he had on. Since he felt like wearing it for some reason, he knew he was bound to play with it and didn t care.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw Riku playing around with the necklace. "Riku? Where did you get that necklace?" Sora asked. "Childhood friend," Cloud said, thoughtlessly. "Cloud! Gods, you're such an ass," Riku exclaimed. "I have a mouth, too."

"I aim to please you and tease you," Cloud said, giving him a noogie.

"I have something that looks just like that," Sora said. "A childhood friend gave it to me, too."

Sora showed him a shark tooth bracelet he had on. It also had twelve black beads and five shark teeth.

"Wait a... I remember that bracelet!" Riku exclaimed. "I made it for a kid I used to know!" "Then that means...," Sora pondered.

"You and I were childhood friends!" Riku and Sora exclaimed. "I remember now!" Both Cloud and Leon were confused and started to ignore it.

"This is so freaky but cool," Sora said. "You're hair is still long too." "You haven't changed yourself," Riku grinned, standing up. "Well, I think Cloud and I better go."

Then they heard a huge growling sound coming from Sora.

"Wanna stay for breakfast? Least we could do after you came to give Sora's stuff back," Leon said, already going to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry but thanks anyway," Cloud lied. "I think I have to leave, anyway." _Oh I know why he's leaving,_ Riku thought. _He's worse than that butler from my dad's summer home in France. What's his name? Cogsworth?_

"Please stay," Sora pouted. "Besides Axel, we don't really know anyone else here."

_Dammit!_ Cloud thought. _Why am I so damn nice?_ "Fine, just stop with the face already," Cloud surrendered. "I'll stay."

"Yes! You're the best, Cloud," Sora exclaimed. "I keep getting a wierd feeling for some reason," Cloud whispered. "You have no idea," Riku whispered back.

* * *

"Is Riku really your younger brother?" Leon asked. "Cousin," Cloud replied, eating some toast. "But we grew up as close as brothers can be." "Cool," Sora exclaimed.

"It is pretty cool, I guess," Riku admitted. Cloud checked his watch and his eyes widened with shock.

"Wha-- holy crap, I better get going!" Cloud exclaimed. "I'm late!" He immediately stood up and as he was about to leave, he remembered something.

'Dammit! I left my car at the shop," he said, worried. "I'm screwed!"

"Simmer down, Cloud," Riku said, sighing. "You're going to have a panic attack again." "Riku, I need your motorcycle," he said. "Sorry," Riku shrugged. "I need it for today." Cloud was frustrated and said, "Damn! I really need a--."

"I can take you," Leon said, getting up. "I need to get dressed and you have to finish your breakfast." What Leon said was true; nothing was left on his plate but Cloud's plate was still half-full.

"N-no, please," Cloud said, blushing. "Y-You don't r-really have to do--." "It s okay, relax yourself," Leon said. "I ll be ready in a few."

Leon left the dining room with his plate in his hand. Then, Cloud gave Riku his famous devilish smile from earlier.

"Why do you need your motorcycle today?" Cloud asked. "One, I think you shouldn't be so anti-social and two, my 6th dan black belt test is today," Riku replied, pointing his fork as if to make a point. An icy glare from Riku was evenly matched with Cloud's smile.

"You take karate, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Shorin-Ryu style Shotokan to be exact," Riku said, smiling at Sora. "Took it ever since I was a little kid along with other things. Don't you remember when I used to go to your place in my uniform?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! You said something about that yesterday, too," Sora smiled. "Ready to go?" Leon said, walking in.

He was now dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and black jeans. Like Sora, he also liked wearing many belts and chains.

"Guess so," Cloud said. "Later bro. Don't forget to go get my car from the shop." He left with Leon and any sign of frustration and anger was nearly gone.

Cloud and Leon were both silent as they headed towards the car. "Seems like your brother likes my brother," Leon said, starting the car. "As more than just friends, I mean."

"Likewise," Cloud said. "Can I turn on the radio?" When Leon turned it on, a radio announcer said, "Now here is Papa Roach's 'Last Resort.'"

"Yes! Love this song!" Cloud said. He suddenly remembered where he was and started turning red with embarrassment.

_Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort.  
Suffocation, no breathing,  
Don"t give a fuck if I cut myself bleeding._

"You like Papa Roach?" Leon asked. Cloud turned scarlet and said, "Yeah."

"I prefer Slipknot and Avenged Sevenfold," he said. "Papa Roach is okay every once in a while." "Oh, leave me at the Tilmitt Auto Shop close to the docks on Main Street," Cloud said.

_Chill out, Cloud..._ Cloud thought. _I need to chill..._

"You know you're starting to tremble, right?" Leon said. At a light, Leon turned right onto Main Street. Cloud covered his face with his hands and started trembling again. _Damn! I really am having a panic attack!_ he thought. _Trust Riku to predict my attacks!_

"This the place?" Leon asked, parking the car. "Yeah, this is it," he replied, shakily. "Thanks."

Cloud was about to get out when Leon locked all the doors. He leaned over and said, "You re still trembling. Do you ever relax?"

"I have to stay alert at all times," Cloud said. Kendo rule. "Too true; keeping control of yourself is part of that and you're not in control," Leon replied back. "I think that you should just sit there for a minute and... relax."

Then, he had an arm around Cloud"s neck and started kissing him. Cloud didn't protest, to his surprise, but he was caught offguard by the turn of events.

_'Cause, I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would Tell me I'm fine.  
Nothing's all right,  
Nothing is fine,  
I'm running and I'm crying._

Cloud pulled back with a mixed look of confusion and a hint of alarm. "I-I h-h-have t-to go!" he stammered, struggling to open the door. "T-Thank you f-for t-the ride!" Cloud slammed the door and ran into the garage.

"What the hell went through my mind just now?" Leon said to himself, with a devilish grin. "Oh well, can't change what happened now but then again that was like a taste of heaven." He drove off a happy man and Cloud was left alone to face a very irate boss.

"This is your first warning, Cloud," said a man. "This is the first time you've ever been late and I hope it's your last." He was a fat, middle-aged man with small, round eyes and a thick mustache.

"Yes sir, and I can assure you that it will never happen again," Cloud said. "I was late only because I didn't have a ride and I'm still in the process of fixing my car. I managed to get a ride here not too long ago."

"You're a very good kid, Cloud, but someone has to watch your back," he said, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "All right then get to work."

Cloud immediately went over to a car until a short-haired girl dressed in short shorts and a uniform shirt went up to him. "Don't think you'll get away from me easily, Cloud Strife," said the girl.

"Hey Selphie," Cloud said, dodging a huge wrench she threw at him. "Is that a new uniform you stitched up?" "You can't avoid me forever; I want details," Selphie said, impatiently.

Selphie was the garage owner's daughter and worked there just to learn the art of mechanics as a part of her studies.

"I don't know what you're babbling about but we have a customer," Cloud said, walking away. Selphie followed him and stayed at his side as a man described his car's problems. (A/N: Selphie's the only girl coworker here and is fiercely loyal to Cloud since he knows more about mechanics. She's sort of like an annoying little sister towards Cloud and gives him lots of advice for other things.)

When they were done talking to the man, another person came up to him. He was a blond haired guy who also worked with them.

"What the hell happened in that car? I thought that the 'Heavenly' Cloud was only into girls," he said. "Shut up, Roxas! He's gonna explain," she said, lightly slapping his head.

"Ouch! It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" Roxas exclaimed, hiding behind Cloud's back. Selphie was about to hit Cloud again when Cloud interrupted.

"Do you want to know about what happened or not," Cloud asked, starting to ignore them by fixing a minivan. They nodded and gave him an identical puppy dog look and pout in response.

_I swear the only reason I even get paid is because I m babysitting these two,_ he thought bitterly.

"Look, this guy is the older brother of one of Riku's friends," he started. "He has friends?" Roxas interrupted. "Shut up!" Selphie said, slapping his arm again.

"What? Riku's a loner," Roxas stated. "I thought he only talks to that wierd guy. Axel, is it?"

"Then, you haven't seen what he s like outside of classes or when he's shit-faced," Cloud said. "Anyways, that guy gave me a ride and he took the advantage of time to kiss me just because I 'needed to relax.'"

"How romantic," Selphie said, with a glittery-eyed stare. "He stole a kiss from Cloud's virgin lips..." "Virgin? Cloud?" Roxas laughed. "Only in your dreams, Sel-Sel." "You call that romantic?! Leon took advantage of me!" Cloud said, blushing.

"Seems like you're crushing on him," Roxas said, teasingly. "How cute of you. I have to ask though are you gay or bisexual?." "I told you already that I'm bi," he said. "But still, I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Fine, but at least I'm not the only one here that looks both ways," Roxas replied, leaving to talk to a customer.

"Roxas is right, y'know," Selphie said, rolling a wheel towards him. "You really are crushing on that guy. It shows."

"I am not! Jeez...," he said. He took the crescent wrench she offered to him and she started to replace one of the wheels of a car as he opened the hood.

"A person who denies a crush or their feelings towards a person will end up falling in love with the person much faster," she said. "They say it's proven to be true."

"There is no way I'm ever falling in love," he said. "Trust me."

"Cloud, I don't wanna be mean but you're most vulnerable person to fall in love," Selphie said, rolling a tire past him. "You most definitely have the looks but you re the most cold-hearted and sensitive guy I've ever met."

_Trust her to say that,_ he thought, bitterly. _It's like she's a therapist when it comes to love._

"Sel-Sel!" yelled a man s voice. "I have to go to my Daddy now but remember what I said," she said, patting his back and bouncing away. "Daddy! I'm right here!"

_There is now way I'm falling in love with Leon... or is there?_ Cloud thought. _Damn! She_ _**had**_ _to open up her big yap._ Cloud dropped his wrench and was lost in the memories of Leon's kiss as he finished replacing the tire that Selphie had abandoned.

* * *

**do ya like? please R&R. for y all who don t know, the songs that i m putting into this fanfic is mostly rock music but you ll see some other types of music. not too long ago, i met up with some friends that i hadn't seen in a while. it turns out that one of my high school/college friends is going out with my guy friend Phoenix. so she was talking to me while she was waiting for him to get out of school. see, she and i already graduated but Phoenix is a senior at the high school that we used to attend and we go to the same community college. it was real wierd since i was washing my hands in the bathroom, look in the mirror and there she is standing next to me! she starts squealing and doesn't hesitate to glomp me (shudder). then Phoenix does the same thing!!! WTF?! anywho, it was real refreshing talking to her since i've been going through some more effed up family drama and i needed a friend. she listened and recommended some really good ideas to me so i'm gonna follow her advice. she's a Psych major and i'm a Hospitality/Business Management major. so, ya. one last thing before i go, if i make Leon and Cloud seem too gay, you have the total right to flame me, ok? ok.**


	3. The Song of the Streets

helloz! i hope y'all had a very happy new year. it's 2010!!! yayz! anywho, i'm glad that my vacation nightmare is over. i start classes again on the 11th and it's been hell for me trying to find a job. yeah... recessions do that to people. i'll finally have something to do. frankly, i'm surprised that i'm actually looking forward to going back to school. i've always hated school because teachers always point out so many obvious things. for example: "the Civil War was the bloodiest war that Americans have ever fought in." well, duh!!! it's a squalling civil war! of course it's going to be the bloodiest war we've ever been involved in. we were fighting against ourselves. no disrespect here because i appreciate the fact that there's no longer any slavery but you feel like screaming "goddammit, Mrs. X of course that war was so bloody! it's a civil war! civil as in 'we were fighting amongst ourselves?!'" case in point. yeah, i know i'm nuts. but besides my desire to curse out teachers and my joy that my nightmare is also over, let me get serious. i have to say that i've enjoyed editing this story thus far because it's been filling out my memory gaps. i wrote this in my freshman and sophomore years of high school and it's giving me new ideas for the chapters. i have to say that the editing and reconstruction have been very beneficial because i now see how my writing has changed over the years. what say you? well, i present the newly improved chapter 3! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Song of the Streets

_I can't believe I m going to see where Riku and Axel work! This is so cool! I m not exactly sure about what it could be but it sounds interesting_, Sora thought. Sora was in Selphie's garage so they could practice for their next gig.

He was setting up his guitar amp when someone covered his eyes. "Guess who?" said a girl's voice.

"Kairi!" Sora said, removing the hands. "Long time no see."

"Yeah! well guess what?" Kairi said. She was sporting her newly embellished old high school uniform and her dark red hair was in a knot.

"You got accepted into that snobby women's college on the other island?" Sora asked. "That too but...I'm here to try out for your band!" she exclaimed, smiling. "I heard you guys needed a synth player so since I could play I thought maybe you guys would let me into your band."

"What about that other band, uh Warhammer?" he asked.

"They said I didn't dress like them," she said. "Besides, those mindless zombies wore sluttish clothes and their lead can't sing. Literally." "So they suck?" Sora asked. "Oh, yeah pretty much," she said.

_I really don't want her in the band! But she's my friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings_, Sora thought. _I don't want a repeat of ninth grade. Then again, I don't even know if she's gotten any better at all. Well, maybe I should give her a try but I don't know..._

He tried his hardest not to grimace at the memory of their ninth grade talent show and how she cried after the performance. She was booed off stage and was insulted by their peers not only for her horrible playing back then but for her country accent.

"Well I guess the guys and I could probably see if you're good or not for the band," Sora said, scratching his head. He made a mental note to reward himself later for thinking of an audition.

"See if who is good or not?" said Tidus, walking over.

"Hi Tidus!" Kairi said, hugging him. "Whoa! Hey Kairi," Tidus replied. He let her squeeze him even though she was about to suffocate him. "Hey dude," Sora said to Tidus. They pounded fists as Tidus took out his bass.

Roxas and Selphie suddenly walked into the garage. "Hi guys," Selphie said, dropping her guitar case.

"Yo," said Roxas, starting to rap a table with his drumsticks. "Uh, guys? You remember Kairi, right?" Sora asked.

Tidus, Roxas, and Selphie looked up and said, "Yeah, and...?"

"She wants to try out for the band as a synth player," he said. "Well, can you play?" Selphie asked, nervously. "Right now, I mean?"

"Her dad said we only have an hour and fifteen minutes to practice so let s hear Kairi play something," Roxas said. (A/N: Selphie and Roxas are not dating. They re just childhood friends.)

Kairi got a huge case littered with a few stickers out of a corner and said, "I can if you want."

After unlocking the latches, she set up a stand and took out a neon pink and black synthesizer.

"Cute synth!" Selphie squealed. "Thanks," Kairi said, smiling. "It took me a year to get enough munny to buy it and customize it."

"All right, then!" Sora said. "After Tidus, Kairi, and Selphie set up, let s try, uh 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat World."

"Why that song?" Roxas asked. "Because she doesn't know any of our songs," Sora said. "Besides I couldn't think of any other songs." "Yeah, whatever," he replied as he took his place behind the drums.

Tidus quickly finished tuning his bass and switched on his bass amp. Selphie took out her prized Hello Kitty guitar and took her place to Sora's left after plugging in her guitar. "Oh my gosh! That's a cute guitar!" Kairi exclaimed. "Thanks, my mom gave it to me when she came back from a business trip to Japan," Selphie smiled. "Everyone set?" Sora asked.

"Ready, boss," Roxas and Selphie said simultaneously. "Me, too," Kairi said. "Kairi, do you know 'Sweetness'?" Sora asked. "Yeah," she said, eagerly. "Let's get this started, yo!" he said into the mic. Sora put on his guitar strap in record time as Roxas gave the signal to start.

_Are you listening, whoa! _

_Sing it back, whoa! _

_String from the tether unwinds _

_(String from the tether unwinds)_

_Whoa , whoa oh,  
Up and outward to bind _

_(Up and outward to bind)  
Whoa whoa I was spinning free, whoa! _

_With a little sweet and simple _

_Numbing me._

Shortly after, he started to think about Riku and his job.

-Flashback-

_When Leon and Cloud left, Sora asked him if he had a job._

_"Yeah, I have a job," Riku said to him. "Axel works with me so I at least work with someone I know."_

_"Cool! Where do you work?" he asked, curious. "Want me to show you tonight?" Riku asked, with a daring smile. "It s more of a hobby, really. Wanna go?"_

_"Okay! That sounds like fun," he exclaimed. "Oh, do you ride a motorcycle?" he asked. "Well I can ride a moped," he said, slowly._

_"Close enough," he said. There was a long silence as Sora kept staring at Riku and was biting his lower lip in confusion. 'Well, Axel and I will pick you up at nine tonight, okay?" he asked, breaking the silence._

_"Sure! I ll be waiting," he exclaimed, brightening up._

The song ended and a part of Sora was still stuck in la-la land, this time thinking about Riku's deep, smooth.

* * *

Riku was still sweating by the time he was starting to fix his motorcycle. He had some gloves on while he was fixing one of the brakes on his motorcycle.

_Man! That 6th dan test was brutal and then Cloud wants me to go get his car. I'm so happy I at least get a bit of free time and there are no classes to worry about until Monday,_ he thought.

He was in the middle of fixing his bike when his cell phone rang. Swearing about broken concentration, he saw who it was.

It was Axel. He picked up the phone, still mad that he lost some of his concentration.

"HEY RIKU!" Axel exclaimed. "What're you doing?" "Besides becoming deaf, I'm fixing my brake. dude, why didn't you go to the race yesterday?" Riku asked.

He activated his Bluetooth before getting back to fixing his brakes. His bike was a customized black and silver Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 with an intricate cross design lasered onto the windshield.

"I couldn't go because my bike is still in the shop so I just stayed home," Axel said. "I was on the Internet since there was nothing better to do. Eh, I have time to kill before I have to pick it up later."

"How boring," he said, reaching for a wrench. "You could've raced that truck of yours." "It would've fallen apart," Axel replied, sighing. "'Old Faithful' is only for lugging our motorcycles, spare gas tanks, and tools."

"Yeah right, dude! With the proper paint and repairs, you could have a racing trick in your parking lot in no time," Riku said, putting away his gloves and tools. "You could even borrow my winnings to repair it."

"What? Really?!" Axel exclaimed. "Dude! You're the greatest friend in the world! I-I'll pay you back with what I ll probably win tonight."

"I'll see you in a few, all right? I'm done with fixing my brakes," Riku said. "No need to go over to my place. I'm at your door," Axel said.

Riku heard the dial tone and hung up. He opened the garage door and Axel slipped under the door.

"Just wanted to see if you were here," he said. "You're serious about the money, right?" He helped Riku stabilize the motorcycle and clean off the grease.

"I already paid rent and bills so I have left over cash," he said. "If you were smart, maybe 'Old Faithful' could've been in perfect condition a long time ago."

"So saving cash is all there is to it?" he asked. "There's that and fixing bikes on-site during the races," Riku said. "I don't race on some days and offer to fix really busted up bikes from time to time so I can make more money. Come on, Cloud's garage also has a custom paint shop next door."

They got into Axel's POS pickup truck after Riku lock the garage door. "Are you gonna race this time?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. "Great," he said. "You won't object to letting Sora come with us, then."

"He's coming with us? Cool," he said. "Yeah, he was interested in seeing if we have a job," Riku said. "Thought he'd like to see how we 'work.'" "True that," Axel agreed. "Does he even know how to ride?" "He knows the basics since he has a moped but that's about it," he replied.

Axel drove down Main Street and made it to the garage. "Okay, from what I see, you need to have a couple of things done to your engine, get a paint job, ix nay the rusting, a tune up and an oil change," Riku said. "Something needs to be done with the interior, too, since there's a loose spring that keeps poking at my thigh."

"Uh, sorry," Axel said, sheepishly. "I've just been kinda tight on cash these past few days." "Eh, what are friends for, dude? We can grab a bite after we hand this baby over to Cloud," Riku said. "With his touch, Old Faithful will be ready in no time."

"Seriously, Riku," Axel said, pulling into the garage. "I owe you big time." "Hey, we ain't dating, okay?" Riku asked, taking out his wad of cash. "You ready?" 'Let s do this, dude," Axel smiled. They high-fived each other as they got out of the truck.

* * *

"Leon! I'm going out tonight, okay?" Sora said. He was at his house waiting for Riku. He was very anxious about what was about to take place and couldn't stay still.

"Sora, what is it with you and eyeliner?" Leon asked out of boredom. "It's war paint not eyeliner, Leon! I told you millions of times, already," he huffed.

_God, I love teasing him about his eyeliner he looks exactly like a girl with that stuff on_, Leon thought, sadistically. He smirked as he tried to come up with more zingers pertaining to the words "Sora" and "eyeliner".

Instead of wearing several belts, Sora only wore three and had on black jeans with ribbons hanging out and had many pockets. Zippers also appeared in one place or another and his camouflage t-shirt was almost hidden by a jersey-like jacket. His wrists were also covered with his usual wristbands.

"Okay, where are you going?" Leon asked. "Oh, Axel and Riku are going to show me where they work," he said.

Suddenly, he heard a car approaching and the doorbell ring. Sora rushed downstairs with excitement and opened the door.

Riku was lazily leaning against the doorway, waiting for him. His hair was tied back and he wore a pair of glasses, making him look very different and unrecognizable. The blue jeans he had on had many pockets and a few holes. A black jacket, encircled by dragons on the sleeves, completed the ensemble.

"Ready?" Riku asked, lazily. Riku's smile faded as he gawked at Sora. Wow, Riku thought.

_Why is Riku wearing glasses?... He looks very hot,_ Sora thought evilly. "Yeah I'm ready," Sora said.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Axel shouted from the car. They walked over to the newly fixed 'Old Faithful' and Sora gaped at the truck.

The truck literally screamed Axel with its basic black and the flame job ornamenting the hood and the sides of the truck. Spotlights were mounted onto the roof and the truck's nickname was stuck onto the back window and bumper of the truck. New rims sparkled from the truck's tires and the new audio system was already being abused.

"Wow, Axel! Is this your truck?!" Sora asked. "You like it? Just fixed it thanks to Riku here," Axel said.

Sora climbed into the back seat, followed by Riku who got into the front seat. Axel sped off while changing the song that his iPod was playing.

Sora's cell phone started to ring and vibrate shortly after they left. He noticed it was a text message from Leon.

It said, 'You better not do anything stupid. Come back home in one piece, okay?' Sora was smiling as he read the massage.

_Leon acts too much like Mom_, he thought as he texted back a reply. Riku and Axel were having a conversation as this happened.

"Sora, we're here," Axel said, a few minutes later. Sora looked up and saw an abandoned parking lot.

"I don't see anything," he said, getting out of the car. "Where are we?" "Before we go to work, Riku and I decided to teach you how to ride," Axel said.

Riku got one of the two motorcycles out of the truck bed. It was a night blue Suzuki that was adjusted to accommodate someone of Sora's height.

Axel helped him unload it and put it on the ground. "Okay it's easy to get on but speed and balance are all you really need to work on," Riku said, leaning against it.

"I'm ready," Sora said, determined. "Let s do this."

* * *

As a street race started, Sora and Riku cheered Axel on. "Go Axel! Whip their asses!" Sora shouted. "You got this, Red!" Riku yelled. "Come on!"

They laughed as they yelled out words of encouragement from the sidelines.

"You like our 'job'?" Riku said. "It really is more of a hobby." "This is cool! I never would've guessed that you were into this stuff," he replied.

Then, they heard a lot of cheering. "Let's see if Axel pulled through," Riku told him.

They pushed through the crowd until they saw Axel holding a fistful of cash and seated his motorcycle. "All right, Axel!" Sora shouted.

"Hey, you wanna race next?" Riku asked. "The next one is tag team."

"W-What! N-N-Now? I d-don't know," Sora stammered. "You'll be safe I promise," he said.

Sora looked up to see Riku's eyes mesmerizing him. He couldn't move since he felt frozen onto the spot. A random band were playing a song that seemed to match the scene like a puzzle piece.

_Do you understand what I need?  
When you feel your soul _

_drop to the floor _

_Like a hole, like an open _

_bleeding sore_

Riku came closer and grabbed his neck. Sora's innocent eyes looked at him with a child like confusion and daze as their bodies seemed to get closer and closer.

_I'm going insane, I'm going insane... But it feels so very nice_, Riku thought. His body mechanically moved on impulse by placing a callused hand onto Sora's chin and planting his lips on his. Sora felt his eyes widen in surprise before slowly closing. Some guys whistled and girls screamed dramatically but seemed distant to them as they kept kissing like a couple of out of control high school freshman.

_Suck me down, _

_it's time to rock and roll _

_Let's hit the bar, let's lose control _

_One false move, you took me home _

_One false move, you're all alone_

Riku said in his ear, "Let's race." In a shocked state, Sora's heart pounded in anticipation. He was slightly disappointed that the taller boy hadn't kissed him again.

In a shaky voice, he said, "Yeah. I'll go get set up." To steady himself, Sora had his hands in his pockets as he walked. The crowd was already gone since the race was about to start. "Ugh! Stupid! I shouldn't've done that...," he muttered to himself as he walked over to Axel.

"Axel, we need your bike," Riku said. "Riku, we need to talk," Axel smiled gesturing to Sora. "After the race."

Axel reluctantly got off of his motorcycle and signed to Sora that he could use his bike. "I'll stay in case of a crash," he said.

Sora started to get scared as he put on his skateboarding gloves. "I'll stay here, okay? Just hold out your hand and when I tag you, start speeding down towards the finish," Riku explained.

"Got it!" Sora said, eagerly. Feeling brave at the moment, Sora put his arms around his neck as Riku put his arms around him. They kissed again with much more confidence before Sora was the one who pulled away.

After they stopped, Sora whispered "Good luck" and teasingly bit Riku's lower lip.

Blushing from what Sora just did, he watched Sora take his place at the other side of the track. He carefully put on his helmet and quickly put on his leather gloves.

As a guy collected the money that would add up to the winner s prize money, a girl in a skimpy outfit and thigh-high boots got in front of the motorcycles with a flag raised high.

"READY!...SET!...GO!" she yelled, quickly lowering the checkered flag.

Everyone sped off and the girl got out of their way. Riku sped off and tried to get in the lead. He managed his odjective after passing a very husky guy in a red bike but tied with another racer as he quickly switched gears. Quickly, he glanced at his opponent and was shocked.

The other racer was in a silver Ducati 1198 S and was sporting a gray hoodie and distressed blue jeans. _Sephiroth?! What the hell is he doing in my turf?_ he thought. His blood ran cold and felt his heart race as adrenaline rushed into his veins. He looked ahead and tried to focus on the race as various questions rushed into his head.

To Be Continued

* * *

yeah. me again. i had a very okay winter vacation. it was a rather extended vacation due to my tuition problems but that's okay. although i spent a lot of my time job-hunting, i also took some time to have some fun. the weekend i went to the mall to job hunt, i found a couple of my friends from high school doing some shopping. since i've finally become a full-fledged Goth after trying to suppress my "Gothly" urges, i hesitated to set foot in Hot Topic because that's where i saw them. normally, i don't go to Hot Topic anymore so i regretted doing so but i went in and was scarred for life because of the Twilight display. besides my horror of going into Hot Topic, we ended up having a very fun-filled afternoon despite a few problems with a ex-boyfriend of one of my friends. for New Year's, i went to my dad's house which is in the state neighboring ours. they let me drink a shot of tequila but didn't want to let me drink anymore. no joke, my dad looked at my mom after i drank it and said "wow... even our daughter can drink tequila with better style than you can." that comment caused me to choke on the bit of lemon that i was biting after i drank the shot. they let me drink a bit more after the Countdown but it was that crappy Arbor Mist stuff. yeah... well, please review! bye for now!

by the way, those other lyrics were from "Exs and Ohs" by Atreyu.


	4. Sonata of Danger

hey guys! i'm back again. sorry about the slow reconstruction process. i've just been very strung out with school and just trying hard to make it seem like i'm NOT turning into a hermit. thing is, i think i'm failing miserably & epically. it's a wonder that i haven't gone insane yet. or committed suicide. not that i ever will but i just keep it as an option just because. i ask for patience since i can only do so much with my writing right now. i never knew that college would be so hard! (cries) anywho, i've been writing/editing some other essays for school like crazy, making up a couple of one-shots during the rare time in which i have nothing to do and i've been trying hard to find a job so that i can get a new computer. i miss my VAIO! (cries) well, enough of that! here's my improved version of Chapter 9. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sonata of Danger**

_Sephiroth?! What the hell is he doing in my turf?_ he thought. His blood ran cold and felt his heart race as adrenaline rushed into his veins. He looked ahead and tried to focus on the race as various questions rushed into his head.

_I can't let him win_, Sephiroth thought as he briefly glanced at Riku. _I wanna have a little fun as payback_. Then, their eyes met as both of them were getting to the halfway mark of the run. Riku accelerated and passed him in a matter of seconds.

He quickly got to Sora, who was ready and waiting. After tagging his hand, he yelled "Go!." Sora sped up quickly and thought, _What is the matter with him? Riku looked as if he saw a ghost._ He accelerated a little more and was only a hundred feet from the finish line.

In his nervousness, Sora nearly toppled over but he made it past the finish line.

After stopping, Axel ran up to him and patted his back. "Dude! You guys won!" Axel exclaimed, grinning like a madman. "I never knew you had it in you, Sora!" "Hey! Isn't there any room for me in the winner's circle?" Riku yelled, riding up.

A crowd of people ran up to congratulate them. "Wow! That was so cool!" exclaimed a group of girls. Then there were some people that said "Congrats" or "Nice run, dudes." Riku even got kissed on the cheeks by a pair of female twins. When Riku saw Sora's spikes poking out between a pair of girls who were giving him a celebratory booby hug, he and Axel laughed as Sora gasped for air.

(A/N: a booby hug is when a girl hugs you when your head is between their boobies. I got one once and it made me laugh :P)

The guy with the prize money came and gave half the prize money to Riku and the other half to Sora. "Team Darkwings win!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard. The crowd gave a final cheer before everyone got out of the way for the next set of racers.

After the crowd had dispersed, Sephiroth approached Riku and said, "We need to talk, Riku 'Darkwings'. Somewhere private." "Why not here?" Riku asked, condescendingly.

He gave Sephiroth an icy glare from the rim of his glasses. "I have no time for your childish games," Sephiroth scoffed. "Follow me." "No, wait for me close to the track," he said, seriously. "Over where the girl who sells drinks and beer always goes."

"Don't keep me waiting, Darkwings," he said, walking away.

Suddenly, he felt someone tackle and embrace him from behind and let out a "WAH!" of surprise. "We won! That was fun!" Sora exclaimed. "Now I know why you see it as a hobby. I sort of have a 'job' like this, too."

"Oh, really?" he asked, amused at the smaller one's adrenaline rush. "Yeah, you should totally come one of these days when you're free," he said. "But I'm not sure when I'll be headlining since I'm always the opening act."

"You're in showbiz?" Riku asked, half-surprised. "I remember you told me you were going to major in music."

"Yeah! I decided to get in early start in showbiz, so I did" Sora said.

Riku yanked one of Sora's chains, pulling him closer to him. "Enough talking," Riku said, with a reckless look. "Screw the money; I want my other reward." Another song was on but this time, it was coming from one of the hot rods nearby.

_I'm gonna make damn sure…that you can't ever leave_

_No, you won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far from me_

They started kissing once more. Riku felt like he was becoming intoxicated and punch-drunk at the same time. _What is this weird feeling?_, Riku thought. _I've never had the urge to claim anyone as my own but…why do I feel like making sure everyone knows that Sora's mine?_ His heart was soaring by now and his head was in a similar state.

_I'll make damn sure…that you can't ever leave_

_No, you won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far from me_

_He beats any type of sugar rush I have anyday _, Sora thought. He felt himself getting more attracted to the mysterious boy and pulled him closer with a moan.

_You won't ever get too far…_

_I just want to bring you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

_I just want to bring you down so badly_

_In the worst way (worst way)_

Axel started to turn on his truck and started to see if he could find Riku and Sora. He found them but was unsurprised when he saw them kissing. The mixture of amusement and sorrow that rose from the depths of his soul was overwhelming as he thought of the one that he had lost.

He remembered being in the same position as they were. Craving for more, the new-found possessiveness that rose from his heart and feeling the stirrings of a love that he had never known or experienced before.

Axel felt his heart bleed once more as he remembered a set of intense eyes and the only smile that had broke the walls in his heart and his mind. That smile and that look that now haunted his dreams. The reason he could never sleep in peace anymore…

"I don't want to ruin it for them but…," he said to himself. Riku and Sora were interrupted by a honk by Axel's truck. "Hey! We gotta go, guys," Axel said.

Sora reluctantly jumped into the truck when Axel drove up to them. "Wait for me here guys," Riku smirked. "I'm thirsty. Want anything?" "Beer," Axel said. "Water," Sora smiled. "Coming right up," he waved.

He walked over to the race track where a girl in a pink baseball hat was selling drinks to a group of boys. Sephiroth was standing next to her, looking oddly enough as if he belonged in the picture. Riku approached the girl when the boys left and bought a bottle of water and three beer.

He leaned on the fence, to look like he wasn't talking to him, and quickly gave him the beer. "Thought you might like the drink since you took the trouble and time to look for me," he said.

"I appreciate it," he said. There was a huge silence between them as they drank their beers. "I'm listening," Riku said, crushing the can. "Before I tell you what I'm here for, you should consider making a place that has _less _noise and less people," he said, sardonically. "Makes you seem like you're still in _high school_."

"You're in no position to talk to me about a proper favorite hangout," Riku replied, icily. "It's better than having a _strip club _as a favorite hangout." "Whatever…," Sephiroth said, matter-of-factly. "You know Ansem always likes to get what he wants, right?"

"You should know…he is your twin brother," he said, curtly.

"That may be so but we were never alike, personality wise," he replied, pulling out a cigarette out of his pocket. Suddenly, he nudged his ribs, which made him turn around. "Hey…look behind you and see if you recognize the group of guys close to that black truck with the skull on it."

Sora was in a deep conversation with Axel so he stared out the window when he had the chance. Then, he saw Riku talking to a guy with long, silver hair that looked sort of like Ansem. _Why is Riku talking to Ansem? I thought he hated him_, Sora thought. _I'll just ask when I get the chance_.

He felt an overwhelming urge to protect Riku but couldn't understand why. Axel spotted them as well but said nothing as they continued talking.

Riku saw a group of guys wearing black cloaks. He looked somewhere else as his blood ran cold and he grew weary. There was a long pause as Sephiroth kept smoking. "You recognize them all, don't you?" he said, blowing out a ring of smoke.

Riku said nothing to him and bought another drink from the girl. She smiled in invitation but he ignored it since she obviously knew he wasn't interested at the moment. "Ansem's connections are limitless," Sephiroth continued.

Finally, Riku said, "Yeah, I know. Get to the point already, will you?" "Ansem wants you to be in his gang of thugs."," Sephiroth said, offended by the impatience.

"You just had to remind me," Riku said, both disgusted and disturbed. "You know as well as I do that I would rather get castrated by a rusty kitchen knife rather than Organization XIII."

"I know," Sephiroth said. "Because I was there and which is why I'll help you take Ansem down." Riku was shocked at what he just heard and whirled around to face him.

"Organization XIII was supposed to be run by me but the former leader took over before I even had the chance," he explained, furious. "I want revenge now…even on my brother for being apprentice to that bitch, Kazue… Don't even think about refusing me before thinking it over. If you wanted to, you could ask me for any favor if you do this." Riku carefully thought it over for a few minutes.

_I do want to make those assholes pay for what they did to my life and Cloud's but this is very risky_, he thought. _I won't have to go somewhere else if I solve this problem now and if Sephiroth helped me…I just might be able to live in peace and probably be in good terms with Sephiroth even though I hate his guts since he would have to do something for me in return. That's three birds with one stone so…_

Finally, Riku sealed the deal by saying, "Fine. I'll do it." "What I just said about Ansem should be taken as a warning, Darkwings," Sephiroth replied, pulling out another cigarette. "Plus, I'm you ally from now on so tread carefully before pissing me off." He quickly gave Riku a slip of paper. "Call or text me if you figure out something new," he said.

"I have to go…as for the warning, it was so damn obvious but thanks anyway," Riku said, slyly. "Just keep your end of the deal and I'll keep mine. Later dude." Riku left Sephiroth standing beside the fence, lighting the cigarette.

With a glare full of hatred toward the group of thugs, Sephiroth smiled a deadly smile and said, "And so it begins now…"

* * *

Riku and Axel gave Sora a ride home. As they arrived at Sora's house, Axel let Riku drive as he started to take a nap in the backseat and Let Sora ride in front. As Riku parked the truck, Sora opened the door and jumped out. Riku turned off the engine and left the radio on for Axel to drown out the sound of his light snoring.

He got out as well so that he could walk Sora to his door and softly shut the door to his truck. "Riku?" Sora said, slowly. "Were you talking to Ansem over at the track earlier?." "What? Oh…," Riku said, smiling. "I get it. You're jealous…" That is so cute, he thought as Sora's face turned pink. "I am not jealous!" Sora said. "I just wanted to know!."

"Why would I even talk to that asshole? That was Sephiroth, his twin," Riku said. "You wouldn't ever even see me in the same room as Ansem. His real name's Xehanort but he recently changed it to Ansem." "Twin?" Sora asked, confused. "I don't really see a family resemblance."

"Forget about it," he said, taking him in his arms. "You're my boyfriend from now on, okay?" Sora hugged him but his thoughts were drifting back on that conversation with Sephiroth. "That's fine with me," Sora smiled, laying his head directly where he could hear Riku's pulsing heartbeat.

He was about to kiss Riku when he saw a bright light hit his eyes. In response, Sora let go of Riku and covered his eyes with his hands. "Sora, you inconsiderate slut," said a voice. "Save the tongue action for the bedroom."

"Shut up, Leon!" Sora yelled. He threw a glove that hit Leon in the head. "Not the type of reaction I had…in mind," Leon said, trailing off. Sora pulled Riku down and started kissing him in front of Leon, ignoring his snort of annoyance.

Leon looked another way because he didn't want to watch his little brother snogging someone and waited until they were done. Sora was ordered to go inside by Leon after another minute. "Why?" Sora whined. "I have to talk to him, " Leon explained. "Now go before I tell mom about him so she can start interrogating him!"

"All right already!" Sora said, walking away with a pout. "See you tomorrow, Riku." "See ya," he smiled.

Sora shut the door and Leon suddenly grabbed Riku by the collar. "If you so much as make Sora cry or hit him at all, I will use your intestines as a clothesline," Leon said, aggressively. "Got it?."

"Exactly why would I even make him cry and since when do you get into my business," Riku said, calmly. "I guarantee you that I won't." Leon started running his fingers through his hair after he sighed with relief. "I see you got the point," he said, turning towards his house. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Hey!" Riku said suddenly.

"What?" Leon asked, facing the silver-haired boy.

"Just some words of advice. One, I know you have a thing for my brother so what you just said to me applies to you…do anything to _my _brother and you'll regret it, got it?"

"Yeah... Go on."

"Two, I won't make him cry but just don't treat him like a _high school girl_… You should give him some space since he's more responsible than you think. Three, Cloud likes guys who have the guts to tell him what they want in his face and he hates a person who refuses to duel him in a sword fight. My best bet is that you'll get a challenge to a duel within the week."

"Sure…that's fine with me."

"Good."

Riku got into the truck and waked Axel. "Dude, I have to go," Riku said, hitting him in the arm. "Okay," Axel said, groggily. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"I had a feeling you liked Sora," Axel said, as he drove away. "I saw you guys kissing over at the race track." "Yeah," Riku said. "Oh, we're also official now."

"Knew that you would say that," Axel said. "I should become a psychic now since I know what you're going to say next so damn much. Before you ask, you're thinking about whether you should just watch TV or just sleep as soon as you get home."

"Shit, that's just scary Axel," Riku shuddered. "If I were a girl, I'd be screaming."

Axel pulled into the curb as Riku opened the door. "When are you going to date again?" he said. "You were a sex fiend back in high school." "I know but I'm just not interested right now," Axel sighed as he got out of his truck. "Are you ever?" Riku said, also getting out of the car.

They quietly got Riku's Kawasaki out of the truck bed and they said their goodbyes. Axel left, still thinking about what Riku told him. _Riku's right…I guess I should start dating again…_ Axel thought. _Well, it's about time for me to move on but… could I ever move on after what happened?_

Leon watched as Riku drove away. "This is interesting," Leon said. _I guess we get along perfectly_, he thought. He walked inside after a minute. After shutting the door, he noticed Sora sitting on the couch and eating instant ramen.

The TV was turned on and he was watching a late night anime. Leon also saw that he was in black pajamas with skulls and crossbones. "I thought you were sleeping," Leon said, making Sora turn around.

"I'm hungry," Sora said, continuing to eat. "You're always hungry, retard," he said, sitting next to him. "Hey, what were you talking about with Riku?" he asked. "Nothing bad….he just gave me some advice on his brother," Leon said, preparing for Sora's reaction.

"You sick perv! I knew it," Sora exclaimed, pointing at him. "You're _falling in love _with him!"

"Shut up," Leon said. "You're in love with _Riku_." "That's different," he said. "I'm not in love…I just have a huge crush on him okay?"

"Same difference, little brother," he replied. "Good night, little Sora." "Good night, pervert," he said. "Don't stay up late," he said, patting his head. "Plus, Roxas wanted me to tell you to call him tomorrow since he says he might not be able to go to the karaoke bar tomorrow."

"Okay," Sora said. He walked up to his room, leaving Sora in the living room and thinking about Cloud. _Riku brought up a few valid points_, Leon thought before falling asleep. _Only question is if Cloud's even interested in me at all._

* * *

Riku was innocently sleeping a few minutes after he arrived until the lights were turned on. "What the hell was that little bit of theatrics outside?" said an angry voice. Yawning, Riku woke up and sat down on his bed.

"Cloud, could you please turn off the lights?" he yawned. "Cut the bull! I saw what happened out there!" Cloud said, annoyed. "Tell me you weren't out there kissing Sora just a while ago and tell me you weren't racing again."

_Shit! Is it happening again? _Riku thought. He noticed the way he talked was much more different than the way he normally talked because his cousin's voice was normally more softer than this. "Well the first part is, sadly, true, but why would I go racing?" Riku asked.

"_Every_ time you're told never to race, you race anyways," Cloud said. "You still smell like castor oil and gasoline. You never know when we have to move again and you never know when I just might have another little slip. I can tell you now that I'm pretty close…"

"_Cloud, snap out of it!_" Riku yelled. "It's all in your head!" Suddenly, Cloud grasped one of his wrists and his shirt collar. "Never forget what you did with you bare hands three years ago…you would have been rotting in a jail cell by now if it wasn't for that old man's ability to pull a few strings," he said, icily. Two night blue eyes glared at Riku with a mocking smile and a trace of hostility as he saw images and flashbacks of the day he didn't want to remember as soon as his eyes became fixed to the gaze.

"You dirty punk," he continued. "That's why you try your hardest to stay clean…that's why you pretend you're this perfect prick." Then, Cloud let go of him and started shaking. Riku instantly got up and went to his side as he dropped to his knees. After a minute, Cloud looked around Riku's room and was very confused when he saw Riku.

"R-Riku?" Cloud stuttered. "Go to your room and sleep, Cloud...you were just sleepwalking," Riku lied. "I know I wasn't sleepwalking," Cloud shook out of fear as he tried his best to remember. "You don't have to lie to me." They were silent as Riku sat on his bed and Cloud accompanied him.

"Okay, you weren't dreaming," Riku said, unable to face him as he helped him to his feet. "That's what I thought," he said, wincing in regret. "I'm…sorry. I know you're probably sick of me now."

"That's not true," Riku said, with a small smile of reassurance. "I'm not sick of you. We're brothers…we share almost the same blood and we stick together…no matter what."

"Thanks," Cloud said, smiling weakly. "I'll see you in the morning." "G'night," Riku said, as Cloud left. Riku laid back down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. He got up and went to a spare room downstairs after a few minutes of trying, still restless.

The room he went to was soundproofed and contained a lot of Cloud and Riku's fighting equipment. It was made to be a mini-gym so it was very convenient for Riku and Cloud to have a late-night workout without disturbing the other.

Riku put on a pair of white straps on his knuckles and arms so he wouldn't get badly hurt. When he was finished putting the bandage-like straps, he started to punch a punching bag that was located in the corner.

_Dammit! I didn't want to remember!_ Riku thought, angrily. _All I just want is a normal life-a normal life! No worries! No running away like a pansy! Maybe have a significant other that accepts me regardless of everything! Is that so hard to ask for?!_

The last blow he made was so powerful that the punching bad ripped and sand started to leak out of it. "Dammit, is that so hard to ask for? Riku yelled.

Cloud couldn't go back to sleep either. _My God! I really don't deserve this_, Cloud thought. _All I just want is for this to stop_. _What's missing?_ _What's missing_, said a voice in his head. _Is for you to stop being such a pussy and manning up._

_Nero, this is my mind! Not yours! _Cloud said, in his mind. _Go kill yourself or whatever is it you do to stop bothering me._

_Think about it…you know I was the one that killed Kazue with your very hands, you can never be alone and at peace, plus I constantly 'take control' all the time_, Nero replied. _I think that it would be much better if I was in control all the time. You're such a square._

_And killing people all the time is the way to go? _Cloud thought dryly. _Not killing… too many repercussions_, was the reply Cloud heard. _I was thinking more along the lines of roughing people up._

_Great! Now all you need is the superhero cape, _Cloud sarcastically responded.

He no longer felt the strange presence in his mind and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He turned on the radio since he couldn't go back to sleep. He then heard a song that strangely matched the way he felt at that moment.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I really have become an animal…I feel like one too_, he thought. _At this rate, suicide will be my only escape I have._

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Cloud started to feel drowsy but he listened on to the song but he continued to listen on until he slept.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

* * *

well, i did the best i can with this chapter. that reminds me: over the weekend i was doing some parkour (free-running) and i suddenly remembered the promise to a sequel that i made about Roxas and (by the votes y'all made) Axel. i actually think that the pairing choice fits since at the time of my ask for votes, i had no idea on what i wanted to do at the time with Roxas and much less who he should be paired with. and now that my writing has been going through some serious metamorphosis (as have i), and that got me thinking on some ideas. because i am becoming such a parkour geek, i might add a few action scenes that involve parkour into LPM or the sequel (that i have yet to name). so that people don't think that i'm stealing the song lyrics that are used here, the songs i used are "MakeDamnSure" by Taking Back Sunday and "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. if i'm doing a crash-and-burn job on this chapter, please let me know. i would really appreciate the constructive criticism and some ideas. reviews please!


	5. Prelude of Change

hello! me again. well, my IT class got cancelled because apparently President Obama is visiting my school campus to sign the Health and Education Reform Bill thingy. i thought i'd just take advantage of the time to catch up with LPM yet again. i'm trying to draft out the sequel in paper currently but worry not, i shall finish LPM first. it's just taking me a long time because of the many revisions i have to do. i have to say that with the corrections and rewrites, i'm more satisfied with the storyline. it's probably my perfectionism at play but i don't care. as long as i get some good ideas (and plenty of Earl Grey tea so I can wake my ass up), i'm good. without further ado, here's the revised fifth chapter! reviews? please? *pouts*

Cloud: (stares) I don't know what's worse: you in the morning or a drunken chocobo.

Ari: Quiet you! I'll shoot if you keep talking. (takes out squirt gun)

Sora laughs in the background.

Cloud: (sighs) I'm not a pet, Ari.

Ari's cat, Lucky Luciano, stares at Cloud.

Lucky: If I were you, I would run. That's the squirt gun of doooooom (hisses at the squirt gun)

Ari stares at Lucky and sighs.

Ari: (muttering) I hate being awake in the mornings… Too many annoying morning person types...

* * *

Chapter 5:Prelude of Change

Sora was making his way to a table in the cafeteria when he saw someone wave at him. He turned around and saw Roxas, who gestured for him to come and sit at his table with Tidus and Selphie.

Then, Sora walked over to him and was secretly disappointed. _Man, I was hoping to sit with Axel and Riku so I can ask them if I can go again_, Sora thought. "Hey Roxas," Sora said, sitting down and instantly started eating. "What's up?"

"Yo, what were you trying to tell me with that text you sent me during class," Roxas asked.

"Oh that," Sora said. "I couldn't go to that club with you on Saturday because I went somewhere else with some other friends." "Oh and where? If you don't mind telling me," Roxas asked.

Selphie was talking to Tidus, so they thought. "A drag race," Sora replied. "A drag race! How awesome," he responded, in awe. "Do you know how rare those are in Twilight Town?!" Tidus and Selphie looked over at them after Roxas's remark, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Sora said, nodding in agreement. "I love going to college here now…" Roxas exclaimed, pretending to swoon. "Can you take me sometime? Pleeease, Sora?!" "If you can ride or own a motorcycle then hell yeah," Sora said. "Listen, can we talk outside where it's full of less nosy people."

Selphie and Tidus were beginning to eavesdrop on them and were still pretending to talk. "Yeah, let's," Roxas said. "See you guys later." "Oh, you're leaving?" Selphie said, turning around.

"Gee, Selphie, you really are a psychic," Roxas replied, sarcastically. "Shut up, Roxas," Selphie said, throwing a banana at Roxas.

He dodged just in time but the banana hit Sora, ruining his shirt. Selphie's eyes widened in alarm and said, "Oh my God! Sora, I'm so sorry..." "This was my favorite shirt…" Sora said, his voice trailing off. His shirt said 'keep staring: I might do a trick.' The banana was splattered all over the front of his shirt.

"Bye guys," Sora said, quickly walking out. "Nice one, Sel," Roxas said. "Real nice." Selphie was still worried about Sora as he and Roxas exited the noisy area. He started catching up to Sora. From the other side of their table, Axel and Riku stopped talking and noticed Sora quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Riku asked. "A girl threw a banana at him by accident," Axel replied. Riku turned and noticed Axel had headphones on which were attached to a watch with a small antenna.

He grabbed Axel's wrist and cleared his throat. "You were listening in weren't you?" Riku said loudly, the watch a few inches away from his face. "Ow! That hurt!" Axel exclaimed, taking off the headphones.

Riku started snickering as Axel rubbed his ears. "What? Just wanted to see if my Electronics class project worked," Axel said. "Do you have to be so rude?... by the way, it's a Hear-It-All watch… it has FM radio and, obviously, functions as a watch. No one usually ever suspects that you can listen to even a whispered conversation from 500 yards away. Quite handy."

"Besides, you getting a hard-on over your Hear-It-All watch, I'll go check on Sora," Riku said, starting to stand up.

Then, Axel grabbed his wrist. "Wait," Axel said, adjusting his watch. "You have company. You're 'fan club' is up to something." "Just great," Riku said, banging his head on the table a few times. "What is it this time?"

"Uh… I think they said something about a dress or some kind of costume thing and a play," he replied. "Oh no way in hell am I going up on a stage again," he muttered. "I _hate_ theater and anything associated with plays. Got a plan?"

Sora and Roxas threw away their trash and went to a tree that they made into their favorite hangout on campus. Sora took off his shirt to reveal a sleeveless black shirt and tie. "As I was saying," Sora said.

"Dude, you had and extra shirt on this entire time," Roxas asked. "That's just creepy…" "Can never be too careful," Sora replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I've had this happen to me loads of time. Freshman Friday and all that. Anyways, something else happened over there…at the drag race, I mean."

"Heh, I knew that was why you were so out of tune today," Roxas said, sitting up in the tree. "Spill it…" "If you open your mouth, Roxas…" Sora said, his smile having a hint of edge to it.

"Dude! I'm your home boy," Roxas said, patting Sora's head. "Of course I won't. You're like my twin, man." _Besides, I also can't afford for those pictures from the Halloween Bash to be posted up in the Internet_, Roxas thought, shuddering. _Can we say "exhibitionist much"?_

"Okay, good," Sora said, lying down on the ground with a sigh of relief. "Well, over at the drag race I sort of…" "Sort of what? What're you telling me? Out with it, already," Roxas whined.

Suddenly, they saw someone dashing over and Sora sat up. He saw Riku dashing over to them. When Riku got there, Roxas gave him a weird look before leaping out of the tree. "What's the rush, Riku?" Sora asked. "You look as if you're being hunted down."

"Basically, I am," Riku said, putting on a baseball cap and stuffing his hair into said cap. "By who," he asked. "Lemme guess, your 'fan club'," Roxas said, snickering and pointing towards the cafeteria door. Sora glared angrily at Roxas. "I know, I know," Roxas said, putting his hands up. "'Shut up, Roxas!'"

"Thank you," Sora said. "I saw you get out of the cafeteria and wanted to know why you got out," Riku said.

"Oh that?" he said. "A friend of mine threw a banana at me that was supposed hit Roxas." "Gee, I wonder why?" Riku said, sarcastically. "What is that supposed to mean," Roxas asked, folding his arms on his chest.

Then, his eyes widened as he concentrated on the almost infinite number of girls. "Uh, Houston? We have a problem…" he said, awkwardly.

Roxas pointed behind them and they looked around. A group of girls were walking around, looking for Riku. Riku folded his arms and gritted his teeth in silent annoyance.

"Anything you need to say is better to take it out now than later," Roxas said, mischievously. "Damn! I thought I lost them…" Riku muttered. "Any plans," Roxas asked, casually. "You're having loads of fun with this, aren't you Roxas?" Sora said.

"Haven't had this much fun since high school," he replied. The girls were approaching them and Riku swore. "Roxas, you have a full right to be shocked at what I'm about to do so I can get them off my back," Riku said.

"What," Roxas said, confused. Sora understood completely as he slid his arms around Riku's neck before Riku started to kiss him.

Roxas turned around, his jaw wide open. He started walking away so they had some privacy when a girl walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me," said the girl. "Have you seen a guy that has silver hair and green eyes?." "Uh, sorry…haven't seen 'im," he said. "Uh, I was just here with my friend and his boyfriend and I didn't notice anyone else." He was still a bit shocked at what he just saw but shook it off.

"Oh, um, thank you so much," she said. She walked over to the group of girls who walked away with disappointment after she talked to him.

When the girls were gone, Sora took off Riku's hat but they were still making out. "Guys, you can stop now," Roxas said, turning around. "Uh, guys…? Sora, as much brotherly love as we have, I sort of don't have to see your boyfriend snogging you at the moment."

Sora smiled into the kiss at Roxas' comment and at Riku slowly and deliberately flipping him the bird.

Unknown to them, Ansem passed by and saw everything. Angrily, he walked away and thought, _Damn that Sora! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

Sora stopped and turned around to see Roxas grab his collar and pull him over to the other side of the tree. "Tell me, Sora…is that what happened?" Roxas asked, trying to stay calm. "Uh…pretty much?" he said, shyly.

"Is there anything more I should know?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, after that happened…uh, now he and I are now..." "Now what? Dating?" Riku said, resting his head against the small brunet's. "Yes, we are. He's my boyfriend now as of last night"

"See? That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?" Roxas responded. "Who else wants to leave this place besides me?" Riku asked, pointing a finger behind them. "I see another group of girls and they're sure as hell _not_ looking for me." "There they are," yelled a girl. "Eeeek! It's Sora and Roxas," said another.

Riku tried not to laugh at their surprised reactions but failed epically as their jaws dropped in shock. "Run away!" Roxas and Sora yelled, starting to run. They quickly dashed back to the tree to get Sora's guitar bag and shoulder bag and Roxas's backpack and skateboard before running off again.

"Wait! Don't you guys have another class?" Riku said, running after them. "Who cares? Bros before ho's, man!" Roxas said turning to the silver-haired boy. "You should know this!" Riku started running ahead of them and got to his motorcycle in the parking lot. Sora and Roxas managed to get to Sora's "borrowed" car and escape.

"Is that what always happens when you get chased by a 'fan club'?" Roxas asked. They were at the pier and hiding in a boathouse. "Pretty much," Riku said. "You get used to it real quick." "Hey Riku, sing with me," Sora said. "I just got an idea."

_You hear the screeching of an owl,  
You hear the wind begin to howl,  
You know there's zombies on the prowl.  
And it's terror time again,  
They've got you running though the night!  
It's terror time again,  
And you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time!_

"Sora, can you shut up?" Roxas yelled. "How can you sing at a time like this? Three of those creepy girls have already passed by here. _Three!_" "What? I was thinking of a song that fit the situation," Sora said, putting away his acoustic guitar. "I thought it would lighten the mood." Riku half-smiled at the intention. "I thought it was a good song to sing at a time like this," Riku said. "It does fit escaping fan girls despite it being a Scooby-Doo song."

"Hey Riku! That's you, ya?" said a voice. "Hey Wakka," Riku waved. "How goes?" A red-haired man in yellow coveralls walked into the warehouse and looked around as if to find Riku.

Riku jumped up and ran on the rafter before jumping onto a stack of heavy crates. He ran close to where Wakka was standing and did an intricate back-flip from the ledge of the wooden boxes. He landed on all fours in front of Wakka before standing up.

"Whoa! Does he do parkour?" Roxas asked, slack-jawed. Sora shrugged, his stunned face similar to Roxas.

"Skipping class now, ya?" Wakka asked with a smile. "Just like old times. I also see that you still got it in you to do stunts like always." "Well, sort of," Riku said. "Hey guys! You can come down now, the coast is clear I think."

Sora went down a set a stairs and joined them while Roxas scaled down the boxes. "Sora! Long time no see, ya?" Wakka said. "Hey! I remember you," Sora exclaimed. "You used to live next door to me."

"Sure did," Wakka smiled at the memory. "Those were good times. I got nothing to do and then I heard chocobo-head over there yelling and Riku talking while I was walking by." "Ch-ch-chocobo-head?!" Roxas fumed.

"He means no harm, Roxas," Sora said, laughing nervously. "Wakka always has a peculiar nickname for others." "You three up to a game of blitzball?" Wakka asked, unfazed. "It's quite boring today, ya?" "Sure," Roxas and Sora said. Riku shrugged and said, "I guess. Let's go."

The next day, Sora was sitting with Riku in his living room since he had nothing to do after practicing his guitar and was just finishing the last of his homework. "Riku, do you want to go to a karaoke bar with me," Sora asked. "I don't know… Is this sudden or pre-planned?" Riku asked, taking out a textbook.

"Pre-planned since I already asked Roxas, Axel, Wakka, and Leon," Sora said. "I don't know if anyone else wants to come. I asked Leon if he could invite your brother." "I have practice in a bit," Riku replied, slowly. "Aww, please?" Sora asked. "How many times a week do you go to practice anyway?"

"Five," he responded, continuing his homework. "Three as per normal and the other two sessions are just so I can get some private coaching." Sora started thinking for a while and there was a huge silence between them. He didn't like the fact that Riku didn't like to give new things a chance and wanted that to change.

_I really want him to be a little looser than he is and have some fun once in a while…for some reason, he seems so isolated from the daily fray_, Sora thought. _Hmm…that just gave me an idea…a couple actually_.

"Well…," Sora said, breaking the long pause. "You're gonna have to settle for three to four instead of five, now." "Why?" he asked, peering at Sora from the top of his reading glasses.

"You're coming…like it or not!" Sora said, with his arms folded across his chest. "Put me in a torture chamber or burn me at stake if you like but I'm gonna make you come even if it means getting you drunk. Where's the booze? Wait, should I…striptease for you if you go?""

"Like hell!" Riku said, blushing. "I am not about to get drunk on a school day. I've done that _far_ too many times in order to suffer yet another killer hangover." "Oh ho, so that's how you wanna play?" Sora said, smiling wickedly. "I'm going to introduce you to a whole new world of fun."

"Sora…" Riku groaned. "I really think I should get my work done before I go." "Nope, it's almost three in the afternoon," Sora said. "I am not about to spend the whole day studying."

Riku groaned even more as Sora told him to go get dressed. "Where we're gonna go after this won't let you in wearing a, dare I say it, preppy outfit like that," he explained. "Which reminds me…?" Sora's lips formed a Cheshire cat grin and Riku said, "Oh no you don't, Sora. Not my room."

Sora started running up the stairs with Riku in pursuit. Riku tried to grab Sora's arm but Sora locked himself into Riku's room. "This is invasion of privacy, you know that?" Riku yelled. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Ooh! What have we here," Sora exclaimed, giggling. "A case of a neat freak, I see." He put a finger on Riku's neat desk and noticed that it was dust-free and was spotless. His bed was nicely made with black and slate grey sheets. "Love the cover of your sheets," Sora chided.

Then, he noticed a couple of boxes in a corner of the room and one of them was opened. He looked inside and noticed boxes of pocky sticks. "AW, NO WAY!" Sora yelled. "I thought I was the only one that stored an entire box of pocky sticks in my room!"

Riku slammed the door open, leaving a huge crack on the door. "That was bound to happen," he said, scratching his head and looking at the damage. "Oh well, I'll replace the door later."

Sora stared at him with a scornful look. "If you had wanted the door opened so badly…the least you could've done was ask me to open it," Sora said, sarcastically. "Sora, don't," Riku begged. "Please don't do this." "Now…where was I?" he said, thoughtfully. "Oh yeah!"

He dashed over to the closet but it was blocked by Riku. "Please, Sora, don't do this," Riku insisted. "You like pocky, right?" "Who doesn't?" he said, his eyes shining with feigned innocence. "I'll give you that box of pocky sticks along with one of my crates of pocky if you please get out of my room," Riku said. "What do you say?"

"Nope," Sora replied. "What do you mean 'nope'?" Riku asked, shocked. "I have five crates in my room full of those," Sora said, sticking out his tongue. "Now, will you step aside quietly or will I be forced to use these?"

On Sora's left wrist was a pair of handcuffs and on his neck were the keys. "Fine," Riku said, sullenly. "On one condition." "Anything," he said, smiling as if Christmas came early. "Make Cloud sing or play an acoustic guitar at the karaoke bar," he said.

"Wait? HE PLAYS?" Sora said, shell-shocked. "How do I not know these things, man?!" "You didn't ask," Riku said. "I used to be in a band along with Cloud and Axel and a few other friends." "I knew Axel played bass but…" Sora shrugged. "Okay, I accept. Now, may I?"

Riku solemnly surrendered his closet and sat down on his bed. "Do you have a…Aha!" Sora said, pulling a huge trash bag out of a box he just found. "Found ya, you evil spawn of Satan!"

"Sora," Riku said, softly. "Yes," he replied. "Are you psychotic or something?" he accused. "Yes, I am," he said. "Eh, some doctor lady said I had HDTV or something like that one time." "Don't you mean ADHD?" Riku said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah! That's it!" Sora said.

_God— or whoever lives in heaven— help me! This has the potential to be adorable during some other time but…he's acting like a rabid bunny with rabies right now,_ Riku thought, shuddering.

Sora reluctantly opened the closet and immediately started his raid. "Hmm…preppy, preppy, preppy," he said, stuffing some clothes into the bag. "Hey! You actually have a Death Cab For Cutie shirt in here," he said, smiling. "I'm surprised!"

He continued throwing the things he didn't like into the trash bag and kept what he like still hanging neatly in the closet. Riku sighed and turned around, unable to look at the rest of the raid. "Almost …and done," Sora said.

Riku turned around and noticed that his closet was three-fourths bare. "What the hell?! My clothes," he said, in dismay. "While I'm around, there's gonna be a few changes," Sora said with a grin. "By the way, I left you two or three suits so don't start weeping."

Riku put his head into his hands and sighed again. Sora joined him and started to hug him. "C'mon, we're going on a shopping spree…my treat," he said, kissing his cheek. "Least I can do after this." Riku was silent. "Riku? Are you… mad with me?" he asked. He turned to look at Sora.

_Why does he always look so innocent, damn it?!_, Riku thought. Sora's eyes were wide with worry and his lips made a slight pout. The eyeliner he had on made him looks slightly girly but Riku was used to it.

Then, Riku kissed him on the lips. "Maybe just a bit but you're still buying me new clothes _and_ some food," he said. Sora smiled and said, "That's the spirit!"

When Cloud's Kendo practice was over, he went over to his Psychology classroom. Cloud nervously entered the room as soon as he heard the professor's hands typing and clicking the keyboard and mouse of the computer. He heard the sound of a radio playing the intro to a song.

* * *

_I can't believe I forgot my frickin' notebook_, Cloud thought. "Hello Cloud," said the professor, without looking up.

_I'm becoming less defined as days go by_

_Fading away  
And well you might say  
I'm losing focus  
Kinda drifting into the abstract in terms of how I see myself_

"Hello, Professor Sakuragi…how did you know it was me?" Cloud asked, approaching his desk.

_Sometimes I think I can see right through myself_

_Sometimes I think I can see right through myself  
_

The professor looked up from the computer and peered at him over his rectangular glasses. "I recognize the school's navy blue and white kendo uniform and you're the only student I know who isn't shy to come to class in you uniform even if there isn't a match scheduled," Professor Sakuragi explained. "That reminds me: great performance on that last match. Your younger brother's Shorin-Ryu demonstration was fascinating and very well done. I'll bet that you must be very proud of having him as a younger brother."

_(Sometimes I can see right through myself)_

The professor was in his mid-thirties and was trusted among both students and faculty and was said to be a genius. He was the one of the youngest professors of the University of Destiny Islands and, just like Riku, ignored or never thought about the fact because too much attention could change people.

_Less concerned about fitting into the world  
Your world that is_

"Thank you, sir, I am proud of him but there is a reason why I came back here— besides coming back for my Psychology notebook," Cloud said.

_Cause it doesn't really matter anymore  
(no it doesn't really matter anymore)_

"Yes…?" said the professor. "Well, I was interested in that last topic you obscurely mentioned in class today," Cloud said. "You know…the one about DID?" "Ah yes, multiple personality disorder," said the professor, attentively. "Obviously you have some questions, right?"

"Yes, if you had this disorder what would--," he said "Be the symptoms," the professor interrupted. Cloud nodded and thought, _It's as if he can read my thoughts or something_.

"Multiple mannerisms, attitudes or beliefs that are not similar to each other, unexplainable headaches and other body pains, distortion or loss of subjective time, co-morbidity, depersonalization, de-realization, severe memory loss, depression, flashbacks of abuse/trauma, unexplainable phobias, sudden anger without a justified cause, lack of intimacy and personal connections, frequent panic/anxiety attacks, auditory hallucinations of the personalities inside their mind," Sakuragi stated, matter-of-factly. "DID will also make things worse if you're going through another psychological disorder as well so you never know if the person who has it is also going through post-traumatic stress or if they also have some kind of other personality disorder. Then, there's the issue of identifying every single personality. Thirteen to fifteen personalities are the most common number usually seen."

_Yes I am alone but then again I always was  
As far back as I can tell  
I think maybe it's because  
Because you were never really real to begin with  
I just made you up to hurt myself_

_I just made you up to hurt myself, yeah  
And I just made you up to hurt myself_

"Also, what would cause such a disorder to appear in anyone?" Cloud asked. _Finally…someone with as much curiosity with this disorder as my interest to study it further_, the professor thought secretly, with a lot of pride.

_And it worked.  
Yes it did!_

"Well, the cause is not really well-known because there are so many things that can contribute to it or not enough evidence to support that theory," he said slowly. "When a person dissociates their memories, they don't do it consciously at all. Some say that it is from childhood abuse and others say it's from not enough affection during childhood. Childhood is loosely used as a part of the cause. Sexual abuse and traumatic events are also another possible factor. Like I said, it hasn't really been looked into. There are other ways that it can start but I admit that I haven't really looked into it personally and I am pretty sure that there are other ways that this disorder can come to be."

_There is no you  
There is only me  
There is no you  
There is only me  
There is no f**king you  
There is only me  
There is no f**king you  
There is only me_

_Only, only,_

Cloud was very surprised at the answers and how they related to him. He shifted uncomfortably and continued on with his little investigation due to a burning curiosity inside of him.

_only, only!_

"All right this is the last one and I'll get off you case," Cloud said, half-smiling. The professor grinned and said, "You're not bothering me, in fact I was looking for something or someone to divert me from my paperwork but please continue and my apologies for interrupting."

"If you find out that you or someone else has DID if there is someone you know that has it, what should you do?"

"Seek psychiatric help immediately," he said immediately. "Usually, there is also a therapist or psychologist that specializes in these cases as rare as they are. They can help with trying to help the person's psyche become whole again. What I'm about to say shouldn't be taken too lightly, Cloud…if a person tries to face the problem; there is a fifty-fifty chance that they will be able to merge these personas into one again it but I consider that a false hope as a professor and a psychotherapist. Cloud, these people are suffering from the worst type of punishment that's even worse than being socially shunned. They live many other lives that may possibly be unknown to them and they don't know who they are which is very hard on a person's mind."

"Think about it…a couple of different characters looking for just one single soul. These different— people— are trying to find just one soul so it can well be a meaningless odyssey or, sometimes, a very necessary one. These people can't even go out in public without having the fear of one of their personalities, ah, 'surfacing'. These people have the right to live their life as well as other people. Get what I'm saying?"

He noticed that Cloud's eyes were facing the ground and he had a pensive look on his face. Cloud knew in his head that he was having signs of an anxiety attack waiting to happen but did his best to shrug it off. "Cloud? Hey Cloud," Sakuragi said, shaking his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"What," Cloud said, confused. "Oh, Professor, you can let go now. I'm fine." "Are you sure: he asked, taking his hand off his shoulder. "Yes, I just sort of 'spaced out'," Cloud said, blushing as he felt his bones rattling within him. "I guess I better leave. Thank you for answering my questions, though."

Cloud walked over to his desk to retrieve his notebook. "Hey Cloud?" Professor Sakuragi said. "Hmm?" he said, turning to face him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he said. "You've been very distracted a lot lately and I'm pretty sure that this talk wasn't just out of the blue as happy as I am for sharing my knowledge with my students."

Cloud's eyes at first were surprised at the professor's bold comment but then became full of understanding. "I'm okay for now but I'll think about it," Cloud said, smiling. "Have a good evening."

_There is no you  
There is only me  
There is no you  
There is only me  
_

Cloud left the room, leaving the professor to go back to his paperwork.

_There is no f**king you  
There is only me  
There is no f**king you  
There is only me_

"The way he speaks and the way he smiles seems so guarded," he thought aloud to himself. "I just hope it's not what I think. Well, I guess time will tell I guess..." His voice trailed off as he began to grade more tests before his next class.

_Only, only, only, only, only, only, only, only_

_Nero! You were listening weren't you?_, Cloud said aloud in his mind. _Hmm… maybe I was_, replied a sarcastic voice. Cloud turned into a hallway and headed towards the locker room, his hands shaking as he opened the door.

He went inside and undid the sash to his kimono pants on his way to his locker. _You didn't give me a straight answer_, Cloud dryly responded. _Yes, I did listen in_, Nero responded. _That good enough for ya?_ Then, Cloud heard a laughter that only he was able to hear.

_Now I get it…you're restricting me from listening in on a few things since you forgot to set any rules against that_, Nero said. _Says who? You have no right trying to control me_, Cloud said. When he was finally rid of his kimono, he folded them into the opened gym bag inside his locker and pulled out his clothes.

_Jesus! Sometimes, you're so damn annoying_, Nero fumed. He put on his pants and went to the full-length mirror near the showers to see if there were any bruising on his torso or his arms._ You're the one to talk_, Cloud said. Satisfied with the lack of bruising, he quickly put on his t-shirt and sneakers. Cloud took his gym bag out of his locker and headed towards the nearest exit out of the building.

_As I was saying, if you're looking of a logical explanation to try to get rid of me: tough luck_, he said to his other._ I don't think I'll be leaving this world anytime soon_. Suddenly, Cloud didn't feel Nero's presence anymore. _I don't need you teasing me, thank you very much_, Cloud thought moodily.

He was now in the university garage but noticed that it was still daylight. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was four-seventeen. Then, he found his car but was surprised to find that Leon was leaning against his car. Leon waved as Cloud walked over. "Leon? What're you doing here," Cloud asked, confused.

"Waiting," Leon said, getting off of the car. "Waiting? But if you were waiting for me then you must've been here for three hours straight," he said, his eyes showing worry. "I'm sorry." He fumbled in his pockets for his car keys.

"No need to apologize," Leon said. "I killed half the time by studying, anyways. Sora wanted to invite you to come to a karaoke bar with him and some friends at around five-thirty."

"I don't do karaoke bars," Cloud said, unlocking the doors. "Neither do I but I have no choice," Leon said. "One, he blackmailed me and two, he has my car in. Speaking of, I think he also coerced your brother into going to that godforsaken place."

"Nice," he said as Leon got into the car and put his bag on the back seat. He tried his best not to smile or much less laugh. "You find that funny, don't you?" Leon said, annoyed. "You said that, not me," Cloud said. "I'm just surprised that Riku already becoming whipped is all."

"Nice car," Leon observed. "Thanks," Cloud said. "It was a gift." "That's cool," he mused. "It suits your style. You look like the type who hates going on slow cars and plus an Evo like this is a mechanic's ultimate dream car."

"Looks like you really did do your homework," Cloud said. "Not really," he shrugged. "My dad owns a couple of businesses and a Mitsubishi car dealership back in Twilight Town." "Let me guess? He wants his son to take over the family business," Cloud said, rolling his eyes. "I think all business-owning parents are always like that with their offspring."

"You too?" Leon said, raising an eyebrow. "Small world." "There is a huge difference, though," he said. "I really want to own my mom's Kendo dojo because I've always loved to train and help others improve on their skills. Riku doesn't want to own the security company that he's about to inherit because he doesn't see it as a challenge. Plus, being an authority figure isn't on the top of his to-do list because he's so rude to the cops."

Leon smiled and said, "I actually think he and I will get along wonderfully. I hate cops, too. Sora told me about his little tag-team race with your brother." There was a brief pause before Leon said, "Hey." "Yeah?" Cloud said, turning to face him.

There was a silence as Cloud turned on the car and the radio can on. The song that came on half-annoyed Cloud but he shrugged it off. _This song is so damn old_, he thought.

"You wanna go somewhere else we hang out for a bit at the karaoke bar?" he asked. "Sure, where?" Cloud said. "My secret training ground," Leon replied. "That sounds awesome," Cloud said. "Just hope Sora didn't hijack the boat, too."

Cloud started to laugh at the thought of Sora in the high seas with Riku hoisting the good ol' Jolly Roger onto the mast of a boat, both of them making a v-for-victory sign. "What?" Leon said. "Nothing," he said. "You think a kid taking my car _and _my boat hostage is funny?" he analyzed. As a response, he started to chuckle harder and louder.

Suddenly, Leon grabbed him and started to kiss him. Cloud struggled for a bit but felt himself surrendering to the tender lips on his and the smooth hands around his neck. He felt a shift in his mind and then suddenly, he became someone else.

_You're so cold but you…feel alive_

Leon pulled back and whispered, "I've been wanting to do that again for awhile."

_Lay your hand on me_

_One last time_

He kissed him again, his arms around his waist so he wouldn't escape and let his tongue explore the intoxicating taste that he went insane for after he first kissed him. Cloud moaned into the kiss and let his hands explore the brunet's chest before slowly pulling back.

_Show me how it ends_

_It's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty…It's all right_

_That's all right_

_Let's give this another try_

Before Leon tried to kiss him again, Cloud stopped him by putting a hand to his lips and said, "I think we better leave, Leon. We wouldn't want to be late and that would be really rude." Leon noticed a change in Cloud's personality but didn't say anything about it.

"I guess you're right," he replied. "Knowing Sora, there's bound to be some scratches on my car by now." "You'll live," he winked at Leon. "Fortunately, there's ways to cure that." Leon put on his seat belt as Cloud started to drive out of the garage, wondering about the sudden promiscuous side to Cloud.

* * *

hello, all! i had to really rewrite the scene in which Cloud is with his professor because the day i wrote this chapter, i was just summing up DID by memory. it was surprising to me how inaccurate i was but thank the gods for the Internet, eh? anywho, what i found after looking at the stuff on Dissociative Identity Disorder was really interesting. i think that now that i have a handle on that, i can actually improve even more on Cloud and Leon's story. in this chapter the songs i used are "It's Terror Time Again" by Skycycle, "Only" by Nine Inch Nails and "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin. i found that "Only" fit Cloud's distorted frame of mind in a way so i used it. it's really hard for me to think of good songs that are dark & emotional enough for this story, i'm really digging into the barrel here in my music files so if anyone wants to shout out any good songs, please feel free to leave a review with the song recommend listed in it. i'll give it a listen and you can trust me when i say that i won't judge the music choice at all. i'm not gonna say i'm desperate and beg because it's just my mental-crash-and-burn syndrome at play (heh heh, crash and burn... *giggles*) Please review! Bye bye ^_^


	6. The Vivace of Conflicting Personality

Yeah… you're probably tired of my constant apologies so I'll stop. For now. Anyway, I'm finally glad that I actually have some time to edit this so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Ya, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Vivace of Conflicting Personality

Riku and Sora were busily cramming the shopping bags into the trunk of the car. "Sometimes I start to think that sugar is like a drug through your eyes," Riku said to him. "It is," Sora grinned.

"You're not serious, right?" he asked. "Dead serious," he said. "Sugar is so good! Especially in candy and pocky sticks. It become addicting after a while, y'know?" Riku just said nothing and continued cramming more bags into one huge bag.

_That was fun!_, Sora thought. _I feel like this was for the best even though he thinks otherwise…I should've told him that the way he dressed was creeping me out_. _Oh well_… He started walking up the street with Riku right behind him.

"Look out!" Riku said. "Huh?" he replied. Suddenly, Sora hit his head into a pole. "Ow! My head…" Sora said, with tears of pain.

"Do you need some coffee or something? You look like you're sleepwalking or something," Riku asked. "I'm fine," Sora said, his hand on his forehead. "Really."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't offer," Riku shrugged. Then, he grabbed Sora's right arm. Sora turned around and looked at Riku. "You were about to hit a pole again," he said. "Since right now I don't trust you walking by yourself, just tell me where to go."

Sora turned around again to see another pole. "Curse these poles! They're evil!" he said. Riku stared at him. _I don't know if I should just say he's crazy and laugh or just chalk it up to randomness of the mind_, Riku thought. He heard Sora muttering about getting someone to jinx a pole, making Riku snicker.

"Let's just go," he said, biting his lip. "I can let you beat it up with a baseball bat later.." "Fine," Sora said, pouting and kicking the pole. After, he kicked it and started walking away, he said, "My toe…"

Riku started laughing as they went into a building. He grabbed Sora and kissed him where he first hit himself. "Better?" he asked. "Uh huh," Sora said, pouting. His eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was carrying a tray in one hand and walking past him.

"Naminé!" Sora said, waving. "Sora! You're a sight for sore eye," Naminé replied with a smile. "I can't complain much. I'm actually getting a lot of tips today. Do you have a reservation? I think I remember seeing your band members coming him." "Yup, yup," he replied. "Oh, I'd like you to meet Riku, my boyfriend."

"Hello, Riku," she said, with a shy smile. "I'm Naminé. Sora and I are in music class together so we bump into each other a lot." "Hey," Riku said. "It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand with a light grip, fearing that he would break her because of her air of fragility.

"Shall we get going, boys?" she said. "Knowing you, Sora, you were going to want your usual spot so I reserved it ahead of time. Everyone else is already there."

"Sure," they said. She started to lead them into a hall. "I almost forgot! If you ever want any good art to hang at your house, talk to Naminé," Sora said to Riku. "She's really good at painting and she's even an Art major. She'd sell you something for a reasonable price. I think she has an amazing voice." "Sora, my voice isn't as nearly as good as yours," Naminé said, modestly. "Well, here we are."

She opened a door and said, "Hey guys! Guess who's here?" Sora said a cheerful thank you as they went in. Axel was smoking a cigarette somewhere in a corner and gave them his usual hello grin. Tidus was sitting in a corner with Wakka, talking about the new blitzball scoring system. The duo gave them a quick wave hello.

Kairi was busily fixing Selphie's nails as Roxas finished braiding Kairi's hair. After tying her hair, he proceeded to boredly comb Selphie's hair. The two girls were chatting animatedly as Roxas remained quiet. "Hey guys!" Sora said, with a lop-sided smile. "Hey," they said.

"Dude, what took ya?" Roxas said, braiding Selphie's hair. "Oh, uh, I went to do a little shopping with Riku before we came over," he replied. "A little?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Ten outfits is a little?" "Heh heh! Yeah…" Sora said, chuckling nervously. "I lost count after the third one." "Well, let's just get this party started! I'm bored," Roxas whined.

"Okay," Sora said. "But we have to wait for— there they are!" Leon walked in and sat down. Shortly, Cloud came in and sat to a seat near the door. Both of them had a towel around their necks and were sweating.

"Where were you guys?" Riku asked. "We were sparring, smart one," Cloud exhaled. "Victory or tie?" he asked. "Draw," Cloud said. "He's very good."

"Likewise," Leon said. "Cloud! What a surprise!" Selphie said, giving him a hug. He groaned in slight pain since her hug was more of a tackle. "Selphie!" Roxas huffed. "I wasn't finished!" "Hey Selphie," Cloud said, patting her head. "What a coincidence. Hey there, Roxas."

"Hey," Roxas said, fixing Selphie's now messy braid. "Does anyone want something to drink?" Naminé asked, with a notepad and pen at hand.

"I'll have a Coke," Riku said, sitting next to his brother. "Could I get a Tequila Sunrise and some water?" Leon said.

"Okay…one Coke…one Tequila Sunrise... and one water," Naminé repeated as she wrote it down. "Anyone else want anything?" "'Bloody Samurai' and a water," Cloud said. "Hmm…let me get a root beer float," Sora said. "With double the ice cream, please."

"Sure…one root beer fl--," she started. "Don't write it down, Naminé," Leon said, glaring at Sora. "He's exceeded his sugar intake for today." "What! NO!" Sora said. It was too late since Naminé already scratched it out.

"Leoooon! How could you do this to me?!" Sora said, with a sad puppy-dog look.

"Didn't I tell you to cut back on the chocolate during Professor McAllister's class?" he said, sternly. "By the looks of the complaint I got from him in the hallway today, you didn't. He found two chocolate bar wrappers stuffed inside a box of pocky and gum wrappers. You are officially on a serious sugar restriction since this is the third time this month."

Sora looked like he was about to have a temper tantrum but tried to control his twitching. "Plus, I've removed all the pocky stick stashes from your room and the whole house," he said.

Naminé took more requests and looked like she was used to their bickering. "You can't do this! You're not supposed to be acting like Dad," he said. "How would you like it if I said that I was the one that stole all of your weapons and threw them away or sold them in the Internet two years ago?!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Leon yelled. "THAT WAS YOU?!" "Oops," Sora squeaked. "This looks bad…" Naminé whispered as the whole room grew silent. "Uh, Leon? Sora, could you please keep it down?" Sora instantly dashed out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Remember me well since this is the last time I'll ever be seen alive!" Sora yelled.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP! GET BACK HERE!!!" Leon yelled, chasing after him. Worried, Naminé dashed out of the room as well in order to try to control them. "He's got a very short fuse when it comes to his weapons," Riku said, leaning against one side of the doorway. "Indeed," Cloud said in agreement. They were silent for a while as they watched the scene unfold from the doorway.

"You wouldn't have happened to invaded my room for my sword last week or have you?" Cloud said. "Nope," Riku said, drumming his fingers against the table in front of him. "You have a lock in your room, remember?" "Oh yeah," he said, pensively. "Sorry, just checking."

"Dude, I thought your arguments with your dad are brutal but that's probably petty rage in Leon's scale of anger," Axel said to Riku. His cigarette dropped to the floor and he picked it up to stab it out into the ashtray near the door, frowning.

"Damn! Here," Riku said, offering him a Tic-Tac. "Next time you smoke remember to get a box of these at a store when you're buying your cigarettes." "Whatever, just clear a space for Sora and Leon," Axel said, also used to the bickering. "Okay, they're gonna be back in: ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Then, everyone heard screaming and pounding footsteps nearing them as Riku and Cloud got away from the door. "Six…five…four," he continued, lighting another cigarette. A crashing and banging sound followed. Naminé passed by the room, a blur of blond hair, white dress shirt and black skirt. "Three…two…one…zero!" Then, Leon walked into the room. Sora was right beside him since Leon had him by the ear.

"Let's get this started," he said, letting go of Sora's ear. Sora had tears in his eyes as he was rubbing his ear, which was now red. He also had several new tears in his jeans, two bumps on his head and an imprint of a fist on his arm. "Testing, 1, 2… Okay! Who's going first?" Sora said, over the mic. "Not me," said almost everyone.

The only ones who were eager to sing were Kairi and Selphie. "Let's have Selphie go first," Sora said. "Don't look so disappointed Kairi; there are other chances."

He gave Selphie the mic after she told him her requests. "For this first song…I request that a guy comes up here and help," Selphie said, blushing. "What about Wakka?" Kairi asked. "Yeah," agreed Sora. "Can you, Wakka?" "Uh…," he said. "I don't know how to sing, ya?"

"Come on, please?" Kairi said. "I think you would do fine." "I'm not so sure about that," he said, rubbing his neck. "I'm tone-deaf." "Just give it a try, Wakka," Tidus said to his best friend. He thought for a moment before he said, "I'll go up on the condition that Tidus goes next so I can make fun of how horrible he is."

"Done deal!" Sora smiled. "You're mean, man!" Tidus frowned. "I'm not that bad, unlike _some_ people!" Sora and Wakka simultaneously stuck out their tongues, everyone laughing.

Kairi smiled triumphantly as Wakka went up to the mini stage. "Okay guys! This is Selphie and Wakka with 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence," Sora said, excitedly.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_When I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it_

_Back home_

Everyone tried their best not to cover their ears as she sung a high, off-key note. _I'm regretting this now_, Sora thought. Then, he saw Selphie starting to get nervous. Sora started to gesture for her to relax as she got to the middle of the song.

_Frozen inside_

_Without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling,_

_Only you are the life_

_Among the dead…_

When the song ended, everyone clapped politely. Axel was as red as a tomato as he tried his best not to laugh. Selphie quickly gave Sora the mic. "I did horrible," she whispered. "Even he did better than I did." "You did fine," Sora said. "What matter is that you sang like you meant it and you tried your best."

Selphie smiled hopefully at him. "You owe me a counseling fee," he said, taking out his hand. "Shut up," she said, playfully slapping his hand away. "Tidus, you're up," he said. The whole room looked at the blond in question. "Can't we forgo my turn?" Tidus asked, hopeful.

"Nice try," Wakka said. "A deal's a deal." "Now I know how a chocobo at a farm feels like," Tidus muttered darkly. He went up to the stage and grabbed the mic from Sora. "Uh… hi," Tidus waved shyly. "I don't really know what song to do so I'll just do a song by Franz Ferdinand."

Sora selected a Franz Ferdinand and gave Tidus the heads up as soon as he got the song ready. "Well, here goes," he said. There was the sound of a clap as Sora positioned himself next to Tidus with an extra mic. "I'll be your back-up," Sora whispered. "Great…" he muttered as the song came on.

_So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you  
I'm just a cross-hair  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
You leave me broken  
shattered, I lie  
I'm just a cross-hair  
I'm just a shot, then we can die  
I know I won't be leaving here  
With you_

The small group clapped as Tidus sang, his somewhat-high voice actually fitting the indie song. Naminé arrived with their drinks, deciding to stay and see the duo on stage for a bit.

_I say don't you know_  
_You say you don't know_  
_I say... take me out_

_I say you don't show_  
_Don't move, time is slow_  
_I say... take me out_

_I say you don't know_  
_You say you don't know_  
_I say... take me out_

_If I move, this could die_  
_If eyes move this can die_  
_I want you... to take me out_

_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_(With you)_  
_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_(With you)_  
_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_(With you)_  
_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_With you_

The girls all took out their cell phones and waved them in the air like lighters. Riku smiled at Sora's enthusiasm as he and Tidus laughed and did a little jig on the stage.

_I say, don't you know_  
_You say you don't know_  
_I say... take me out_

_If I wait this could die_  
_If I wane this could die_  
_I want you to take me out_

_If I move, this could die_  
_If eyes move this can die_  
_Come on... Take me out_

_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_(With you)_  
_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_(With you)_  
_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_(With you)_  
_I know I won't be leaving here_  
_With you_

There was the sound of an applause at the end. The girls cheered and Wakka whistled as Tidus took a bow. "So, any takers?" Sora smiled. The cheering and clapping disappeared, everyone trying not to draw attention to themselves. "Guess it's my turn to sing, then?" he shrugged.

Kairi, Roxas, Tidus, and Selphie all cheered him on as he selected the song. "Is he really that good?" Riku said. "Dude, are you freakin' serious? Good doesn't begin to cover it," Roxas said. "He's the lead singer of our band so he has to be awesome!" "Band?" Riku asked, surprised.

"Yep! Sora and I started a band in high school and we're still together," Roxas said. "Our band even played on our graduation day plus we still do local gigs for kicks. Back then, it was just the both of us and Tidus but Selphie joined a few months ago. Kairi just joined but she's hell on a synthesizer. She used to suck but from what I hear, she took lessons and they served her well."

Then, Sora said, "Let's just stick to some rock for a bit. Here's 'The Red' by Chevelle." A slow beat then started to play through the speakers.

_They say freak…_

_When you're singled out._

_The red, well it filters through_

_Whoa! He's very good!_, Riku thought, amazed. _It doesn't seem like his style but he's singing it note perfect!_

_So lay down…_

_The threat is real._

_When his sight…goes red again…_

_(Seeing red again, seeing red again)_

Still amazed, Riku continued to watch him as he sang. Roxas stifled the urge to laugh as he saw the shocked look in his face. "What did I tell ya?" Roxas said, lazily.

_This change, he won't contain,_

_Slip away, to clear your mind._

_When asked, who made it show?_

_The truth, he gives in to most._

Riku started to feel déjà vu because of the lyrics and knew why. _I wonder how he would react if Cloud told him…_? Riku thought looking at Leon.

Naminé walked in with a tray of drinks and he didn't notice when she put his drink in front of him. _What is this feeling? I've never…felt this_, he thought. _It feels worse than having needles on my chest_.

Cloud turned to look at Riku, quietly noticing the subtle change in his little brother. He saw deep pain in his eyes along with a bit of sadness and a hint of suppressed anger. Then, Cloud reached over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Are you all right?" Cloud said.

"Not really," Riku said. "I had a long day." "Hmm…," he said, dismissively. "I know that's not it." "Yeah, well…even if I told you, you would laugh," Riku said, dismissively. "You should eat something so that you can have some energy," Cloud said, taking the hint.

Riku gave him a weak shove on the shoulder and started clapping as soon as the song ended. "Let me pick who's next!" Sora said, after the clapping stopped. "You guys seem so dead." "Tch, whatever!" Axel said. "You're the one who's always sugar-high."

"Let's see…what about you, Cloud?" Sora said, ignoring him. "Me? I don't sing," Cloud said. "Not anymore, anyways." "Please?" he insisted. Some of them insisted for him to go up and sing. "All right!" he said, slightly annoyed. "I'll go."

He went up to the mini stage to get the mic. Sora whispered something into his ear that made him look even more annoyed. _I knew he would get annoyed_, Riku thought. _I'm gonna get that little creep, _Cloud thought as he got the acoustic guitar and pick that Sora offered him.

"You people are in for a surprise," Sora said, cheerfully. "Cloud is going to play along to a song that many of you guys know. This is Cloud with Lim Bizkit's cover of 'Behind Blue Eyes'." Cloud started strumming the guitar after the brief introduction.

_No one knows what it's like…_

_To be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind blue eyes._

_No one knows what it's like…_

_To be hated,_

_To be faded,_

_To telling only lies._

"Go Cloud!" Selphie and Kairi cheered. As he was singing, it was Sora's turn to be amazed as he checked the instrumental backtrack of the song. _What an amazing voice…Riku never told me he was this good_, he thought. When he looked at Riku, he noticed that he just smiled. _He_ never _smiled like this before..._ Sora thought.

_But my dreams,_

_They aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be._

_I'll have hours, only lonely,_

_My love is vengeance that's never free._

Leon continued to watch Cloud in surprise as he continued to sing. _Hmm, if Cloud's this good… I'm guessing that Riku just as good_, Leon thought. _I wonder why he didn't tell anybody..._ Cloud continued singing and when the song ended, he looked like he started getting into the song.

Everyone clapped enthusiastically when he was done and said things like "That was awesome!" or "Sing another one!"

"All right, that's it for me," he said, starting to get off. Despite all of the people urging him to sing another song, he still refused politely. Naminé was still in the room and was also urging him to sing again. _Ah, I see_, Leon mentally noted. _He doesn't like any form of attention_.

"Let Riku sing for you guys," he said, drinking his Bloody Samurai. "He can sing for you guys, too." Naminé immediately went to get his shot glass and asked if he wanted more. "Uh, could you get me vodka instead?" he asked. "Right away," she said, smiling politely.

They accepted his idea out of curiosity of wondering if Riku could sing nicely, too. Then, they started urging Riku to sing. "Hell no," he said. "Yeah, dude, go up and sing!" Axel said. "Show them how it's done like you did when we--" Riku put his hand over Axel's mouth and said, "Shut up. The answer's still no."

"Uh, Riku, Axel's going to die of suffocation that way," Sora said as Axel turned blue. "Please come up? For me?" "Fine," he responded. Then, Cloud hit him in the head. "OW!" Riku said, rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for?"

"That's what you get for making me go up there; I messed up when I got close to the end and I forgot how to switch from the ninth to seventh fret at a rhythmic and fast pace," Cloud explained.

"That's not my fault now is it," he replied, slyly. Riku leaned in and whispered, "I already know that you're not Cloud… Koji."

Before he could respond, Riku was already at the mini stage and Sora was selecting a song. "Uh, hi," he said. "I don't really know what to sing so I guess Sora's picking for me." "Oh, come on!" said Roxas. "Let's get on with it! The sooner I leave, the better!"

"Dude, I want to get this over with as much as you do," Riku said. "You're not the only one." Then, a Kenny Chesney song started to come on. Everyone was shocked at the poison Sora just picked for Riku.

(A/N: i'm sorry if i offended you but i have NOTHING against Kenny Chesney! his name just randomly popped into my head as i was writing this up ^^;)

"Sorry! Wrong one," Sora said, hastily. He stopped the song and started changing the selection. "It's all right," Riku said, sighing with relief. _He just can't keep a straight face can he? That'll take a little getting used to_, Riku thought, slightly amused.

Then, another song came on. "Ladies and gents, here's Riku with 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace," Sora said. Naminé walked back in and handed Cloud his vodka.

_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried._

"He has a nice voice…," Sora said to himself. _That song!_ Cloud thought, with shock. _That was the song that played on the radio a few nights ago!_

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(this animal, this animal)_

Leon noticed the shocked look on Cloud's face. Then, he started tugging Cloud's sleeve. Cloud sat there and didn't notice Leon tugging his shirt sleeve. He started to wonder why he had that look on his face. He stared long enough to notice the series of emotions that were going through Cloud's face.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this animal_

_It's so bizarre how…just one simple song can describe my feelings_, Cloud thought. He secretly started half-hoping that someone would save him at that very moment.

_This animal, this animal, this animal,_

_If looks could kill, everyone would be laying down on that floor with the way his emotions are going through his face, _Leon thought. _Why is he reacting like this?_ Then, Cloud began to notice that Leon was still tugging insistently on his shirt sleeve. He drank his vodka in one gulp and looked at him, now expressionless. Leon gestured for them to leave but he shook his head.

_This animal, this animal,_

"Why not?" Leon whispered. "I want to…hear the rest of this song," Cloud said, evenly. "It's been a while since I've last heard Riku sing." "All right," he said. Naminé immediately gave him another drink.

_This animal, this animal._

"Hey, don't drink too much," Leon warned. "I'm not a kid; I'm fine right now," Cloud said, airily. He drank his vodka and started to feel a burning in his throat. After the song ended, Cloud had drunk five more different drinks and was beginning to see double.

_Aw, shit!_ Leon yelled mentally. _I told him not to let himself go…_ He noticed Cloud was behaving oddly. _Then again, that's what alcohol does to you_, he thought dryly. "Riku," Leon said after he got off the mini stage and pointed to his side.

Riku walked over to him and saw Cloud. "Fuck! He's drunk," Riku said. "He's never let himself go like that lately. His tolerance must be low right now." "I'm not drunk, Riku," Cloud smiled. "Honestly."

"If you're not drunk, it sure looks like it," Leon glanced at Cloud, who was now giggling. "I'll take him back to my place if you like. I don't think we should leave him by himself." "Noooo, I don't wanna go back home!" Cloud whined, pouting.

Everyone tried to suppress their laughter as Selphie placed bows in Cloud's hair and Kairi took pictures.

"Would you please be so kind as to do that?" Riku pleaded as he looked at the little group that gathered around Cloud. "Just don't do anything else and don't stop anywhere. When he's drunk, he's a completely different person so it's hard to keep track of him, if you know what I mean." "Sure thing," he said.

Then, Leon took out his wallet and gave some money to Riku. "Give this to Sora," Leon said. "And please make sure he doesn't have any more sugar today." Riku nodded and pushed through the throng of people putting bows on Cloud.

He helped Cloud to his feet, telling everybody to stop it.. Cloud started to stagger but Leon steadied him and put one of his arms around his shoulder.

Riku took Cloud's keys out of his pocket and handed them reluctantly to Leon. He and Cloud left the room and headed to the parking lot.

* * *

"All right, Cloud, we're here," Leon said, parking the car. "I wanna go back," he said. "Now!" "No," Leon replied. "We'll go back tomorrow, okay?."

_Oh God, what a nightmare_, Leon thought. _It's like he's not himself but then again…nobody ever is when they've drank as much as he did_. "Okay," Cloud said, frowning. Leon got out of the car and went over to Cloud's side. He opened the door and put Cloud's arm around his neck.

Then, Leon noticed something that was hidden in Cloud's jacket. He took it out and saw that it was a bottle of whiskey. "Give it baaaaaaack," Cloud whined, trying to get the bottle back. "No," he said, dumping the contents into the trash can on the curb. "It's time for bed."

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!" he hollered. Leon sighed and sat him down on the front door step. As he opened the door to his house, he kept a close eye on Cloud. Cloud was starting to sing an Irish rock song, perfectly using the correct accent.

_Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins_

_We're the seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Oh my god_, Leon thought. _This is enough to ensure that I'm not gonna be drinking for the next few weeks. _

_But It's the only life we'll know  
Blagards to the bone  
So don't wreck yourself  
Take an honest grip  
For there's more tales beyond the shore_

Leon finally opened the door and got Cloud's arm again. "Dad, am I in trouble again?" Cloud asked, in a childish voice. "No, Cloud, you're not," Leon said, He was leading Cloud up the stairs into his room.

"Daddy, why is the sky blue?" he asked, still sounding childish. "It's blue because it's a reflection of the ocean," he replied. "When can we go to the ocean?" he asked. "Soon," he said.

Cloud was silent even when they got into Leon's room. He sat Cloud down on his bed and went to his closet. He started rummaging in his closet for a change of clothes and scattered his clothes in the process.

"Change into these Cloud, okay?" Leon said, handing him some clothes. "Okay," he said, frowning. He started taking off his shirt and Leon turned around to give him some privacy.

When Cloud was finished, Leon took him to his bed. "Where are you going to sleep?" Cloud asked, puzzled. "On the floor, I guess," he replied. "C-Can you s-s-sleep with m-me?" he asked, timidly. "I-I'm s-s-scared that t-they w-w-will come f-for me."

"Who? Who's going to come for you?" Leon asked. _I've never seen anyone so scared before_, he thought. Cloud was shaking and was curled into a ball as if something would hit him in any minute.

"T-The p-p-people i-in black," he stammered. "T-They w-w-want m-me…t-they w-w-want m-me to d-do b-bad t-t-things." "Nobody will come for you," Leon said, combing Cloud's hair with his fingers. "It's safe here; now go to bed."

"No! No! No! They'll come for me!!!" he said, panicking. "They've done it before!" "When? Come on Cloud, when?" Leon shouted, worried. "What are you talking about?"

"T-They c-c-came w-when I s-s-said no to the l-l-lady!" Cloud sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "She wanted me to join! I didn't want to and they kept asking me! They asked Ri-Ri, too, but he said no! They did something bad to him and I know that they are going to do something bad to me for being a bad boy!"

Then, Leon hugged with ferocity and held Cloud's shaking body. _Who is Cloud talking about?_ Leon thought. _The people in black…Oh shit! Is he talking about Organization XIII?! He also mention Riku, I think._

"It's okay," he said, stroking the blond's back softly. "Nobody will come for you." He laid Cloud on his bed and pulled the covers. "Are you going to stay?" he asked. "Yeah…I'll stay," he said. He wiped the tears from Cloud's face.

Cloud pulled him down and started to kiss him. Leon didn't protest at the action. He started shivering when Cloud started to put his hands under his shirt. "Thank yoooou," Cloud said.

"Uh, good night," he said. Cloud fell asleep with his arms around Leon and his head on Leon's arm. The brunet's last thoughts as he closed his eyes were about trying to get to the bottom of all of this erratic behavior.

Cloud felt dizzy as his eyes slowly opened. He sat up and his eyes widened in surprise. _This isn't my room_, he thought. _Where am I?_

The room was slightly messy but still neat. A desk was littered with papers and a computer was on. There were posters of rock bands and old karate films.

He turned around and, to Cloud's surprise, there was a wide assortment of weapons that were on shelves. _Wow…those are awesome weapons_, he thought. Then, he felt pain in his head.

When he put his feet to the floor, his knees felt like jelly. _Shit! I think I got drunk yesterday_, he thought. He went to the computer screen and saw a message in huge familiar letters that said 'Go downstairs if you want some breakfast or go back to sleep.'

Beside the note was a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol, which he gratefully popped into his mouth. As Cloud looked around more in order to get more feeling back into his body, he saw a leather jacket with a fur collar and immediately knew where he was.

Making a mental note to repay Leon later, Cloud felt his stomach growl and decided to go eat. As he got out of the room, he smelled bacon which made him even hungrier. He slowly went down the stairs and started to hear the sound of a news broadcast.

When he went into the kitchen, he saw Sora sitting at the table and watching the news on a small plasma TV on the counter. Sora lifted his head from his arms when he saw Cloud and smiled. "Hey Cloud," Sora said, cheerfully. "Good morning!" "Even though it's not a good one for me, good morning," Cloud slurred. "I think I have a headache so could you keep it down?"

"Okay... do you remember what happened yesterday?" Sora asked. "Barely," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, this is your house and I'm probably wearing Leon's clothes, right?" "Yup," he said, nodding. "You should thank Leon. He brought you here after you… yeah. Anyways, if you had any more to drink yesterday, I think Riku would've killed you on the spot."

"You don't say?" Cloud said, bitterly. "He has a nasty habit of smoking cigarettes when he's agitated or depressed so he shouldn't be talking."

"Good morning to you too," Leon said, continuing to cook. "Sorry... uh, good morning," Cloud said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "If you had left me at home, I have no doubt that Riku would've poisoned my breakfast."

"There's some coffee in the coffee maker so you can help yourself," Leon said, knowing that was as much of a thank you he would get for now. "Congratulations on having a hangover." "Gee thanks a lot," Cloud said, sarcastically. "That'll lift my spirits up." He went over to the coffee machine to get some of the aforementioned beverage.

Leon hid a half-smile and continued cooking. "I take it that you don't remember anything yesterday?" Leon said. "I guess most of everything went blank after I left the karaoke bar but I remember pieces of what happened after I left," he said.

"It's not really important anyways," Leon said, shrugging. "The cream and sugar's in the cabinet above where you're standing." He didn't bother to mention the behavior that had him asking countless questions in his head. He knew something was up with his boyfriend.

* * *

Well, I guess I did an okay job with this edit. It's like seven in the evening, I've used up all my energy for the day and I've only had 5 hours of sleep more or less. I'm nearing the end of my semester so I've been a busy bee lately. I just judged a dance contest and my head is still pounding but at least that contest gave me a few ideas for the sequel. I'm still working out the kinks so I should warn you now: I'm probably going to end up making it an M-rated fic. Partly because of all the gang violence and also because I think it might be full of lemons. I also got the side pairing but I'm not gonna reveal that partly because I'm a beyotch like that and also because I'm gonna leave the rest of the sequel deets for the very end. Please read and review! If you do, you get to see Axel in the dress I created!

Axel: (yelling) why me?!

Ari: because you're tall enough to be a mannequin and because your hips are wide enough to fit the dress.

Roxas is laughing hysterically in the background while Axel's jaw dropped in shock.

Axel: you did NOT just go there!

Roxas: (wiping away tears of laughter) please send reviews our way! you know you want to see it (continues laughing)


	7. Send The Pain Below

Chapter 7

Send The Pain Below

hello again! it's your favorite girl, Ari and welcome back to the realm that is LPM (note: that's short for Love's Painful Music and i've decided to call it that since I have freedom of expression). i know i'm supposed to have fun during the summer but…I ALWAYS GET SO DAMN BORED!. There's nothing to do at my house unless you count cleaning, watching TV, or babysitting as fun (if anyone considers all of the above fun is on Oxycontin or other drugs). speaking of TV, i saw a music video today by yet another favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold, called "Seize the Day". it was a very sad music video talking about a couple and how the dude got arrested for robbing a store and went to jail plus, the girl died in a car accident after she argued with him. In the end, you see the guy, after he got out of jail, visiting his girl's grave and he had his son with him since the girl was pregnant and her kid survived the accident (it made me cry! I'm for real, dudes). so, i'll add the song to this chapter and hopefully, you'll like it. well Cloud and Leon's part of this wonder orchestra masterpiece i call a story deserves to get some recognition which is why took a brief break from writing about Sora and Riku…well, a tiny break. anyways, here's Chapter 7.

before i go: if you ever try to rescue breathe on a car, especially a radiator, be sure to get a CPR face shield or mask (rescue breathing means giving one breath every five seconds to someone or something shudder) ;P. also, townhouses are three stories high.

_Riku was walking down the street with Cloud, Axel, and their band mates. Cloud, Riku, and Axel were a few years younger than they were and were completely different in every point of view. The way they dressed to the guitars they had on their backs distinguished them from the rest of their group._

_They were talking about teachers they hated and making rude jokes about them. After the group got to a certain street, the trio said their goodbyes to their friends and went down the other street. _

_They were still laughing and joking around as they kept heading back to their homes. Suddenly, a small group of people in black cloaks went up to them, which made the boys stop laughing. _

"_What do you dudes want with us," Cloud said, icily. "To make a deal…," said one of them. _

"_Oh yeah? What type of deal," Riku said, defensively. "Hmm, we want you two--," said another, pointing at Riku and Cloud. "To join our group." "And what if we refuse," Riku said._

"_We don't take 'no' for an answer…there will be a price to pay if you refuse," said a female voice. The woman who spoke took off her hood, revealing sinister-looking honey eyes. "I always get what I want and I want you two to join our Organization."_

"_What makes you think that we will voluntarily enlist to your side," Cloud said, coldly. "For the record, my brother and I don't do gangs…not even religious groups."_

"_I see that," she replied. "I'll ask again: will you join us?." "Why them," Axel said, furious. "Why not any other person? I mean, there are plenty of thugs you can use over in Twilight Town and they have more experience with this."_

"_They satisfy the requirements the most," she said. "Plus, why should I even bother mentioning this to a traitor like you? Beating the shit out of you didn't even satisfy me…not one bit."_

_Axel was about to say something but Riku said, "Shut up, Axel, it's between them and us." "I'm definitely not going to join them," Cloud whispered to Riku. "No way in hell." _

"_I don't want to join either," Riku muttered back. "It's even worse than joining the Army and I'm not going to tattoo their stupid mark on myself. She must be on drugs."_

"_Before we give you our answer…who told you about us," Cloud said. "I did," said a voice. Another person took off their hood. Riku started to tremble out of anger when he saw Ansem's face. _

"_I fucking knew it," Riku said. "It's nice to see you too, my delicate flower," Ansem said. That asshole, Riku thought. I knew he was a part of that stupid bunch of pansies. _

"_Well, will you give us your answers," said the woman. "Fuck you and go burn in hell," Cloud said, flicking her off. "That's our answer." "You'll be sorry," she said._

_The group started to leave. Before Ansem could turn around, Riku punched him twice in the face. Ansem was about to strike but received a shake of the head from the woman who had already put her hood back on. _

"_Later…I'll have some fun with you," he said, putting his hood back on. He walked away. "Do you think he'll even do anything to me," Riku asked. "Knowing that punk, he won't even dare to harm his 'delicate flower'," Axel chided._

"_Shut up, Axel," Riku said. "Just because Natsuki doesn't want to give you the time of day doesn't mean you should be getting into my business." "C'mon, you know its true," Cloud said. "You even know how badly he wants to get into your pants." "Not you too; stay out of this, Cloud," he said._

_When it became dusk later that day, Axel and Riku were driving back to Riku's house after they had already stopped by Axel's house to get his car. "Dude, why don't you just live in our house," Riku said. "You basically come over almost every night to sleep over." _

"_My Mom doesn't even care," Axel said. "But I'm not so sure that she will accept me living at your house." "Whatever," Riku said. "That's why the whole world calls it 'tough love'." Axel laughed and gave his friend a noogie._

"_Hey, Axel," Riku said. "We'll forget what happened this afternoon you got me?; I don't want my parents to worry." "Got it memorized, dude," he replied. When they got to Riku's house, they saw a blonde-haired person on the rooftop._

"_Cloud! What the hell are you doing," Riku yelled. Riku quickly got into the house and headed toward a room that was close to the roof. He scrambled out of the window and ran over to Cloud._

_When he got there, he heard Cloud sobbing. "Cloud," Axel shouted, waving his arms to stabilize himself. He went over to them after he regained his balance. _

"_Cloud," Riku said. "What the hell is wrong?." "I…it's my Dad," he said, sobbing. "H-he's in the hospital and in life support! That bitch wanted to kill me!." _

"_What," Riku said. "Just calm down and tell me how you know all of this!." "I was going somewhere with them and I recognized that bitch from earlier," he said. "My dad was trying to defend me since she had a sword in her hand and I couldn't join the fight since I can't use any of his weapons. He didn't see it coming and…it was too late!." _

"_Go," Riku said. "I have a score to settle." "I'll go with you, Riku," Cloud said. " So don't go right now." "Want me to take you to the hospital," Axel offered. "You look like you can even drive right now."_

"_Yeah, take him," Riku said. "I have to go tell my Mom and Dad what's going on, too. It's my uncle that we're talking about and Dad will want to know." Riku jumped from the roof and landed swiftly on his feet. Cloud and Axel followed._

_Riku began to sprint out of his neighborhood and headed towards the town square. He didn't stop for anything and ignored all the stares he got due to the jingling of the chains on his pants. _

_He was approaching a building that said 'Sawada Security, Inc.'. Then, a truck had a lot of people pulled up in front of him that came from a dark alley close to the building. _

"_Hey there," Ansem said, jumping out of the truck bed. Riku tried to get past them but was surrounded by Ansem's cronies. "Now where do you think you're going," Ansem said. "Why should I tell you," Riku said. _

"_You break my heart," he said, sarcastically. "Like you've even got one," he said. "Now get out of my way!." "I don't think so, love," Ansem said. "Get him." Suddenly, two people grabbed his arm and others began to attack him. _Riku moaned and rolled over.

_Ansem watched as they attacked him, with a frigid smile on his lips and a look of triumph. After five minutes, Ansem said, "Take him to the alley." They obeyed and grabbed Riku._ "No," Riku muttered.

_Ansem started to rip his shirt off and had a crazy look on his face. _"NO," Riku yelled, waking up. He was breathing heavily and realized that he was dripping with sweat. What the hell, he thought. Why did I dream about that again?.

He looked at his alarm clock and realized that it was ten in the morning. He got up and began to take his shirt off. Why do I always have that dream, he thought. He headed towards the bathroom after he grabbed a towel from a chair.

Before stepping into the shower, he switched on the small radio and put it on full volume. If Cloud were to find out about these dreams, he would flip and become Nero again, Riku though. (A/N: yes, Riku knows about Cloud having MPD after all, he's close to Cloud.)

The water streamed down his back and was very cold. He didn't care and was used to it by now.

_I like having hurt,_

_So send the pain below where I need it,_

Strange, Riku thought. It's weird that I can't feel pain if I don't think about it…

_But long before having hurt,_

_I'd send the pain below,_

_I'd send the pain below._

_Much like suffocating, _

_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating,_

_(I'd send the pain below…)_

_Much like suffocating,_

_(I'd send the pain below…)_

He began to remember what happened after he left the karaoke bar with Sora_. "Hey, Riku! You wanna come somewhere with us?_," Sora asked. "_Where?_," he said. "_My band has a gig today at the Fallen Angel club_," he explained.

"_I guess_," he said. _Better than going home_, he thought. "_I just know you'll like it!_," Sora said. "_But now I feel like you tag along with me because I make you_."

"_That's not true_," Riku replied. "_I want to go. Roxas told me about your band so it seems interesting to me_." "_You're just saying that to make me feel better_," Sora pouted. "_What if I am and what if I'm not?_," he replied.

Riku chuckled when Sora looked at him with doubtfulness. "_Chill out_," he said. "_I was only joking when I said that but seriously, I'll go_." Sora flashed a look of triumph as they parked in the parking lot of Fallen Angel.

When the dream suddenly popped into his mind he felt a sharp sensation of pain and despair.

_I can't feel my chest,_

_Need more, drop down,_

_Closing in._

_I can't feel my chest,_

_Drop down._

He tried to get the dream out of his mind but couldn't. He looked at his chest and saw the scars that were the result of that fight. _He's gonna pay! I swear to God that he's gonna pay for what he did_, he thought.

_(Much like suffocating) I liked_

_So send the pain below,_

_(Much like suffocating) having hurt_

_So send the pain below,_

_(Much like suffocating)_

_So send the pain below,_

_(Much like suffocating) _

_So send the pain below._

Riku stepped out and examined the other scars that were on his back. Cursing himself for remembering that day, he went into his room to change. He got out a pair of shorts that Sora had bought him the other day along with a t-shirt.

After he changed, Riku went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. "Wonder how Cloud's doing over at Sora's place," he said to himself. "Probably suffering from a hangover, that's for sure."

He got a frying pan out of a cabinet and some oil. He raided his refrigerator and eventually had his arms full with eggs, a carton of orange juice, a can of mushrooms, two frozen hash browns, and a green pepper. He started cutting the pepper and opened the can of mushrooms.

When he had diced the peppers and had a small amount of mushrooms in a small plate, he started making himself an omelet. Then, his thoughts slowly drifted back to the dream. "Ugh! Enough," he said aloud. "Riku, it's just a stupid dream…but a very real dream at that."

He started to eat when he heard the sound of the door opening. "Riku," Cloud said. "Is that you?." "Yeah," he replied. "In the living room." Cloud went up the stairs and into the living room. The TV was on and Riku was sitting on the couch, eating.

"Hey," Cloud said, sitting down. Riku swallowed a mouthful of food before he said, "You let yourself go yesterday. Care to tell me why? You've never drank like that before."

"I know, bro," he said, sitting down. "It's just I don't know what I was thinking." He stared at the TV screen in silence. "Did anything out of the norm happen after you left," Riku asked.

"Don't think so," Cloud said. "Even thinking is giving me a headache right now." "Drink some Tylenol," Riku said. "How'd it go after I left," Cloud asked. "To tell the truth, I actually had a bit a fun."

"Now that—," Riku pointed to him with his fork. "Is very rare." "I guess," Cloud said. "Well after you two left, Sora had a huge sugar intake and was hyper for the rest of the night," Riku said. "At around seven, we all left since his band, Point of No Return, had a gig that night so I tagged along to make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

"I gotta admit that it was very awesome," Riku continued, despite the look of disbelief in Cloud's face. "I know I hate crowds and stuff but they let me watch it from the wings. I was also able to get with them as a VIP."

"Sounds like you had a night of luxury," Cloud said. "I was stuck sleeping off my fucking drunkenness here while you got to go to a freaking nightclub." Then, Riku heard his cell phone ring from his room.

He rushed to his room and took it out of its charger that was close to his computer. "Hello," Riku said. "I have some information about Organization XIII's new headquarters," said a voice. "Plus, I can tell you all I can about Ansem's current plans."

"Sephiroth, how did you get my number," Riku said. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said. "Do you skateboard or inline skate?." "Yeah," Riku replied.

"Then, Meet me at the Island Skate Park at about twelve," Sephiroth said. "Like I have any choice," Riku said, half to himself. "Fine, I'll go." "See you there," he said. "And bring that red haired friend of yours, too. We need all the help we can get." Then, he heard the sound of the dial tone.

Riku took out a skateboard from his bed and a gym bag. He shoved the skateboard into his bag and headed downstairs. "Cloud, I'm heading out," Riku said. "Where," he asked.

"Axel and I are going somewhere so I can practice my dagger throwing," he lied. "Don't hurt him," Cloud said. "Remember last time?." "Do you ever get tired of that," he said, putting on a pair of sandals. "Nope," Cloud said.

"Well, I'll see you later," Riku said, going downstairs. He was tying his hair as he was heading into the garage. After he had on his helmet and gloves, he opened the garage and zoomed out towards the direction of Axel's house.

"Dude, why are we here at the skate park," Axel asked. "You remember that night when we went racing with Sora," Riku said. "I was talking to Sephiroth when I went over to buy a drink. He told me he and I could take Ansem and Organization XIII down. I agreed to team up with him to take them down."

"You can't be fucking serious," he exclaimed. "We can't trust that prick." "Hey, has my sense of judgment ever gotten me in trouble," Riku said. "I know he wasn't joking. He even agreed to let you help us out."

"Why me," he asked. "Who knows," Riku said. "Let's skate for a bit." "One step ahead of you, dude," Axel said, grabbing his skateboard.

They started to show off their tricks for a bit until they saw Sephiroth approach them. His long hair was tied back and he had on inline skates. "Shall we get down to business," Sephiroth said. "Let's," Riku replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, this chapter was short. wonder what Sephiroth will tell them. well, stay tuned and i swear i'll update as fast as i can. please send reviews my way. oh by the way, they lyrics for this chapter is "Send The Pain Below" by Chevelle but that would be pretty obvious seeing as I named the chapter after the song. ciao for now!.


	8. Melody of Growing Love

Chapter 8

Melody of Growing Love

yo! me again. well, i'm glad many of you guys enjoyed my last chapter. obviously, that dream in Chapter 7 that Riku had actually revealed part of his secret and the bad past that he and Cloud shared. i even felt like shit when i posted up that chapter (can't believe i dragged Axel into it to…oh well, chalk it up to another bout of randomness) . but he will get his revenge! what i need to work out is how Riku will get Organization XIII back. oh well, i'll try to plan that out a little more. i got a cell phone now! yay!. its prepaid but it cost me more than half of my paycheck just to get it. the sacrifices i have to make. i weep for my future. well, here's Chapter 8.

Riku eyes snapped open and he sat up on his bed. _Why do I keep dreaming about that?_, Riku thought. He shook off his feelings and tried to sleep. "Dammit! Can't sleep," he said. He stared at his alarm clock and noticed that it was 2:15 p.m.

_Shit! Am I late!_, he said, getting up. _Damn, that's what I get for racing last night!_. He headed towards the bathroom but the door was locked. "Cloud! Are you in there," he said.

"What," Cloud said, opening the door. He had nothing but a bath robe on and was brushing his teeth. "Shit," he said, going to the other sink. He began to wash his face. "What're you doing," Cloud asked, puzzled.

"I think I'm late for class," he said. "You dumbass," Cloud said, hitting him on his head. "It's a holiday. Spring Festival or some shit like that."

"Ow! Okay," Riku said, rubbing his head and getting a toothbrush. "God, I think you're such a control freak," he said, spitting. "You seem inhuman. Calm down and go drink some booze from the fridge or something."

"Do I need philosophical lectures from you _every_ single day," he said. "C'est la vie," Cloud said. "Brighten up, kiddo." "Like I have any choice; and don't call me 'kiddo'," Riku said, getting out. "You sound like a _child molester_ when you say that."

"Present for you on the counter," Cloud shouted after him. "Don't call me a child molester and I won't call you 'kiddo'." _Child molester…what'll he think of next?_, Cloud thought.

Riku went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He went into the counter and saw two boxes full of twelve packs of cigarettes. Gratefully, he took one box and went to his room to put it away.

When he went back downstairs Cloud was already in the kitchen watching the news and drinking some coffee. "You know, I think I'm going to try your suggestion and drink some beer," Riku said.

"Haven't had a chance to ask but…what's with the change of wardrobe," Cloud asked. "Oh, uh…Sora, uh, dump the clothes I had and made me buy new clothes," Riku said. He felt himself blush when he mentioned that.

"About fucking time," he said, sipping some coffee. "Was about to get to that myself." Riku spit out the beer he sipped. "What," he said. "You know you're gonna clean the counter, right," Cloud said, disgusted.

"Continue what you were saying first," Riku said. "I think I really _should_ thank that kid," Cloud said, teasingly. "Bless his heart for going to the trouble of searching through the mountains of dirty socks and boxers you have."

"Shut up, you prick," Riku said, turning red. "He didn't go _that_ far." "Yeah right," he said, lighting a cigarette. "I think the nicotine is getting to your head," Riku said. "You've been saying things that you're not ever likely to say ever since you ran out of cigarettes."

"As if that even affected me," Cloud countered. "Only a shot glass of liquor or beer impairs my thinking." "Sure it does," he said, sarcastically. "So how's things with _Leon_?."

"That's none of your damn business, y'know," he said. "Sure it isn't," he said. "But you keep on asking me about Sora so I thought maybe I should ask how's it going with Leon."

Cloud said nothing and continued watching the news. "Have you ever _kissed_ him? _Hugged_ him," Riku teased. "Are you in _love_?."

"Don't make me laugh," Cloud said, putting his head on his hands. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," he insisted. "I've seen the way he makes you feel. I'll bet you that you can't even _control_ your emotions sometimes."

Cloud turned to face him. "What makes you think that I'm in love?; and don't call me a lady," he said, eyeing his sibling.

"Let's see…one, you blush a lot; two, you've been lacking in your studies; and three, you've never acted like this before," Riku said. "Plus, I call you a lady because you scream like one."

"I don't scream like a girl," Cloud said. "Quit talking about yourself." Cloud turned around. "Just tell the dude you're in love," Riku said, ignoring him. "I am _not_ in love," Cloud said.

"The more you deny it, the more you fall in love," he said. "Gee thanks, Mom," Cloud said, sarcastically.

Riku chuckled and walked over to the fridge. "What about you and Sora," Cloud countered. "Moving a little too fast, I think. I'll bet you that you've already taken it to the next level with him."

Riku bumped his head on the fridge and slammed it shut. "No I haven't," he said. "Why don't _you_ tell him you love him," he continued. Riku began to blush as Cloud started to laugh.

"You evil little--," Riku said, walking over to Cloud. "You know you're Dad said that if you send me to the hospital, he'll cut you of his will," he said.

"Like I care," Riku said, standing in front of him. Cloud stared him in the eye. Then, Riku playfully slapped him in his face. "Ow! Ass," Cloud said, touching a hand to his cheek. "You just slapped me."

"That, my dear brother, was an advanced-styled bitch slap," he said, snickering. Cloud was angry for a moment and began to laugh.

Cloud was busily fixing a busted radiator when Selphie approached him. "So why'd you get drunk the other day," she said. "What're you talking about," he said. "That day when you went to the karaoke bar, genius," she said.

"Spur of the moment, I guess," Cloud said. "Heard you spent the night over Sora's place," she said. "Really," he said, sarcastically. "You're such a sarcastic and lovable oaf, Cloud," she said, pinching one of his cheeks.

"Please stop that," Cloud said. "So its true," Selphie asked. _Here we go again…_, he thought. "Yeah…I did," Cloud said.

"Aww, Cloud," she teased. "Nothing happened," he said. "Jesus, Selphie, you're a twisted person." "I didn't say anything," she said, innocently. "You insinuated it."

"Ugh! Just replace the battery," Cloud said. "They said that they wanted this Jeep fixed before two-thirty." "Okay, boss," Selphie replied, cheerfully.

_Jesus Christ, help this girl…_, he thought as she saw her telling Roxas everything he said. He got on his back and slid under the car, ignoring the occasional glances that Roxas gave to him.

He saw a pair of feet as he began working on the brakes. "Selphie? That you," Cloud said, sliding out. He saw Leon leaning on the car. He was wearing red shorts along with a sleeveless white shirt that had a lifeguards' cross. Sandals and sunglasses completed his look.

"Is this thing finished or what," he said. "Leon? What're you doing here," Cloud said, surprised. "Waiting for this car," he said. "It belongs to one of my co-workers." "Co-workers," he said, confused.

"Oh hi, Leon," Selphie said, walking towards them with a new battery. "What a surprise." "Hey Selphie," he said. "What's up?."

"Nothing," she said. "What's going on," he said. "Who's car is this?." "Yuffie, my cousin," he said. "I work over at the beach with her. I'm a lifeguard." "A lifeguard," Cloud said.

"Yeah, and it's my lunch break," he said. "Cloud," shouted a voice. "Yes, sir," Cloud said, going over to his boss. "So what's up with you and him these days," Selphie asked Leon.

"What're you insinuating," he said. "Aren't you supposed to replace the battery or are you just going to stand there?." Sighing, she started to install the new battery.

"Cloud, do you still want to take Friday off," his boss asked. "Yes, sir," Cloud said. "All right then," he said. "Just wanted to make sure that you did since it's so busy these days and all. Its been very busy in the shop these days. That's about all I wanted to say. As of now you're on lunch break."

"Yes, sir," Cloud said, walking away. "Thank you." He took off his gloves and noticed that his hands were sweaty. Wiping his hands on his shirt, he walked back over to the Jeep.

"Selphie, are you done," he said. "Yup! That's about everything, right," she said, turning around. He nodded and told her that he was on break. "Then you can come and see where I work," Leon said.

"Um, --," he said. "I think that Cloud would love to go," Selphie said. "I'll handle my daddy."

"What," he said. "That settles it," he said. "Let's go. After I pay for repairs." Leon walked away leaving Selphie to deal with Cloud.

"What's the idea," he said, agitated. "You're conspiring against me too?." "What? Just thought you needed some air," she said. "You guys are moving too slow."

"What do you know about slow? I don't want to be involved with anyone at the moment so I would appreciate it if you just left my love life alone," he said. "I'm entitled to privacy."

"I'm not trying to be nosy," she said. "You look lonely. I'll bet you feel lonely, too" Leon walked back over with the keys in his hands. "Ready," Leon said. Cloud said nothing and got into the Jeep.

"Have fun, guys," Selphie said, waving. Leon drove out of the garage and into a street. "That Selphie," Cloud muttered. "I'll bet you've had enough of Selphie, huh," Leon said. "I'm about ready to burst," Cloud said.

"Want some pizza," he asked. "Nah, I'm fine," Cloud lied. Then, his stomach growled. "Seems like that's a yes," he said. "Have to go over to pick up some pizzas anyway. I lost a game of poker and loser had to buy food."

"I never knew you played poker," Cloud said. "I prefer Blackjack or Texas Hold 'Em." "Don't know those games," he said. They were silent as Leon continued to drive.

"Hey, you want soda or beer," Leon asked. "Uh, I'll skip the beer," he said, lighting a cigarette. "Had enough of that stuff now. Do you mind if I smoke in here?."

"Don't get any ashes on anything," he responded. "Slow death, y'know." "Don't care," he said, puffing out smoke. "Cancer or not." "You do now," Leon said, taking the cigarette away from him.

"Can I please have that back," Cloud said, holding out his hand. Leon stopped in front of a pizzeria. "Not a chance," he said. "Try a nicotine patch. It works." "Cloud folded his arms in frustration.

"I haven't had a good smoke in days," he said. "If you want to deal with my crankiness this whole time…be my guest." "Someone I knew got cancer because of these," he said, lifting his head up with a finger. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you did too."

Sighing, Cloud got his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and gave it to Leon. "Good boy," he said. "If you catch me smoking later on, don't be surprised," he said. "For now, I won't."

He brushed his lips over Cloud's. "Good," he said. "Now let's go get those pizzas.

They got to a strip of beach close to picturesque cliffs. People lying down on the sand and other people in the water were dispersed along the sandy shore. Leon parked near a shack that was in the middle of the beach scenery.

"This is it," he said. "Welcome to where I work." "Nice," Cloud said. He helped carry the pizza into the shack and Leon carried the soda and beers. "Hey Leon! Did you bring my car," said a black-haired girl. "Hey Yuffie," he said, tossing her the keys.

"Who's that," Yuffie asked. She, like Leon was in red shorts and a white shirt. The only difference in their uniform was that Yuffie wore short shorts, she wore a short-sleeved shirt, and she had a red and white hat.

"This is Cloud," he said. "Cloud, my cousin Yuffie." "Hello," he said, taking out his hand. "Hey," she said, shaking his hand. "Leon's told me all about you."

"He did," Cloud asked, surprised. "Yeah, you're into Kendo, right," she asked. "I've been dying to see a tournament nowadays."

"Really? The colleges we've competed against weren't that good," he said. "I would really like to compete against the University of Halloween Town. I heard they were pretty good."

"Heard that, too," she said, grabbing a slice of pizza. "So, what was the diagnosis of the car, Leon?." "He can answer that," Leon said, pointing to Cloud.

"A busted radiator, an almost dead battery, needed brake fluid, and the brake discs needed changing," Cloud said.

"Stupid piece of crap," she said, biting into her pizza. "It's actually a pretty good Jeep compared to the others I've seen," Cloud said. "All you need to do is take good care of it."

"There you are, Leon," said a voice. A brown-haired, blue-eyed girl with a friendly look opened the screen door. "Oh hello," she said, noticing Cloud. "I'm Aerith." "Cloud," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Did you--," she said. Leon grabbed one of the pizza boxes and gave it to her. "Thank you," she said, sitting down. "Sausage and pepperoni, right," he said. She nodded as she opened the box.

Cloud gave her a cup of soda. "Thank you," she said, gratefully accepting the cup. "Do you use any other weapons," Yuffie asked. "Besides a shinai, I mean."

"Uh, yeah," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "But I stick to swords. They're my specialty." "I use a lot of weapons," she said. "I meanly use my ninja weapons, though. I'm a ninja."

"I think you would love to meet my little brother, Riku," he said. "He mastered ninjutsu at a young age." "Cool," she said, smiling. "Do you think he'd be interested in sparring with me? I've wanted to spar with someone ever since I moved here."

"I'll ask him for you, if you want," he said. "I'd like that," she said, excitedly. They all chatted and ate for some time until it was almost time for Cloud to leave.

"Well, I think I'd better get going," Cloud said. "My break's almost over." "Hey, maybe you can stop by here when you're on break again from work," Aerith said. "All right," he said. "I hear you play poker here."

"Yeah, it's loads of fun," Yuffie said. "Wanna join in one of these days?." "I'd like to but…I only play Blackjack," he admitted. "We can teach you," Aerith said. "I think I will," he decided. "Well…it was nice meeting you two."

"Same here," Yuffie said. "See ya." "Goodbye, Cloud," Aerith said. Cloud and Leon left the shack.

"They're nice," Cloud said. "You should see when Yuffie gets mad," Leon said. "She goes crazy." "Cloud smiled as they went to Leon's car. "I really think I will stop by here one of these days," he said. "It's peaceful compared to the garage."

"Ah yes, Sora's little playmates, right," he said. Cloud sighed at the mention of Selphie and Roxas. "I think they pay me to baby sit rather than fix cars," he said, as they got in. "If you set your mind to it, you'll get used to their antics and gossip," he said.

"Easier said than done," Cloud replied. Leon leaned over and started kissing Cloud. "Yes, it is," he said, pulling Cloud closer. He kissed him again and was pleased when Cloud didn't protest.

"L-Leon, I think we should go," he said, when Leon pulled back. He continued kissing him and creating a trail of kisses on Cloud's neck. "You worry too much," he said. "Relax for once." He kissed him before turning on the car.

Riku didn't know how he ended up in the garage and taking out his electric guitar, untouched and full of dust. Wiping off the dust with his hand, he plucked each of the six strings remembering the days in which he used to be in a band.

He and Cloud played the guitar and did the vocals but he was the lead singer. Axel played the bass guitar. An old friend of Cloud's, Apollo, used to play the drums. Another old friend, Mercy, did the keyboards for them.

He put on the guitar strap and plugged the guitar into a speaker. His finger was one inch from the "On" switch when the phone rang. He put the guitar in the corner and went into the house, swearing.

"Hello," he said, picking up the phone. "Hey dude! You busy," said a voice. He recognized it as Axel's and said, "No." "I'm going over to your house," Axel said. "There's nothing to do here."

"Hey Axel," Riku said, coming up with an idea. "You still have your bass, right?." "Yeah, why," he asked.

"Bring it over," Riku said. "Uh, all right," he said, confused. "I'll be there in a few. Hey, why are you and that ass, Sephiroth, plotting against Organization XIII all of a sudden?."

"You already know why," Riku said, curtly. "I want revenge. I'll see you in a few, all right?."

"All right but I seriously want to know, how are you guys going to do it," Axel asked. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I'll try to figure out a way."

"Do it quickly because I'm thinking about returning some of my old pals a favor," Axel said, coldly. "Later." Riku hung up and let himself sin to the floor. _What the hell am I doing?_, he thought.

He went to the living room and switched on the TV when he heard Axel's loud knocking on the door. Riku shuffled over to the door, annoyed at the knocking.

"Jesus, dude, you knock as if you were a cop that was looking for a damn criminal," he said. "Whatever," Axel said, walking in. "I brought it but I couldn't find my speaker."

"You can use one of mine," Riku said. "Why did you ask me to bring this along," Axel asked. "You thinking about getting the band back together or something?."

"Nah, just wanted to play out of pure boredom," Riku replied, as they got into the guitar. "Well better than nothing," Axel said, shrugging. His deep red hair fell into his eyes as he shrugged.

"You ever think about getting a haircut," Riku asked. "And ruin my hair? Hell no," he said. "What about you? You're hair's so long that you even put it in a ponytail. It's odd the way the girls like that."

"Let's just try to see if we even _remember_ playing these," Riku suggested, changing the subject. "Sure, whatever," he said.

For half an hour they practiced playing chords and riffs, along with giving each other a critique. "Wanna try playing a song now," Axel asked. "Plug in the mic."

"Yeah, but what song," he said. "Hmm, how about 'Stricken' by Disturbed," Axel suggested. "I've been itching to try that one out."

"I guess so," he said. "Is it okay if I open the garage door," Axel asked. "I think that your garage light is about to--." As if on cue, the garage light blinked out.

"Blow a fuse," Axel finished. "Shit," Riku said. "Do it. I'll take care of it later." Axel went over to the door that led to the house and pressed a button close to the light switch.

The garage door slowly opened and streams of sunlight slowly flooded the garage. "Ready," Riku asked. "More than," Axel said. "Here we go," Riku said. They started playing, with the sound of the heavy intro flooding outside.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

_Won't even bother now to tell me why_

_You come along, letting all of us savor the moment_

_Leaning me broken another time_

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_

_Leave me along, let me be this time_

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am cripple by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run_

Sora and Roxas were walking to Sora's house since they didn't have their scooters with them. Then, they stopped and heard the sound of a song.

"Who's got their frickin' radio on so loud," Roxas said.

"That's no radio," Sora said. "Let's go see what it is. Follow me."

Sora ran towards Riku's house with Roxas following behind. When they got to the garage, Sora was very surprised at what he saw.

_You don't know what your power has done to me_

_I want to know if I'll heal inside_

_I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen_

_Seeing you laughing another time_

_You'll never know how your face has haunted me_

_My very soul has to bleed this time_

_Another hole in the wall in my inner defenses_

_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am cripple by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run_

_Into the abyss will I run_

"That's Axel," Sora whispered. "And…Riku!." "Dude, they're good," Roxas whispered. "He never mentioned to me that he could play," Sora said.

Riku and Axel didn't notice the two of them were there and continued playing. Their thoughts were in the music and they had no care in the world.

Sora observed them for a while. He noticed that Riku was a bit more relaxed and actually enjoying himself.

He started to admire the way that the both of them played in their ecstatic rush and was disappointed as he was about to end the song.

_Into the abyss will I run_

_I can't let you go_

_Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

When they ended the song, Sora rushed in and started to compliment them. Riku noticed Sora running in and was surprised.

"Wow, you guys were awesome," he exclaimed. "That was so cool. I even got the chills when you played that solo!."

"Uh, thanks," Riku said, blushing. "Hey, are you guys in a band," Roxas asked, walking in. "Were," Axel said. "It's been awhile since we've played any instrument."

"Think you want to try that with us," Roxas challenged. "Huh? Uh…I guess," Riku started. "Hmm, we accept," Axel said.

"Bring your guitars," Sora said. "And anything else you need." "We should go over to my place for this," Roxas said. "My drum set is over there."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Sora said. "Let us load our stuff into Axel's truck first," Riku said. "We can give you guys a ride. Just tell us were it is."

so, what do you think?. please send reviews my way. sorry about making the other chapter too short. someone commented on that and i thought i did make it too short but that was because i ran out of ideas. well, next week Ozzfest is going to take place somewhere a little far from where i live. i already asked for the day off on that day. I'M SO EXCITED! i'm going to get to go to Ozzfest for the first time (but with my older brother ). well, i have to go. nos vemos! (Spanish for: see you later!).


	9. Overture of Love

Chapter 9

Overture of Love

hey guys. it's me again. i seriously don't have much to say right now so i'll try my best to explain the story. Cloud and Leon's relationship is still growing but what about Riku and Sora some of you ask? i'll get to that in this chapter. speaking of, i think this chapter will mainly focus on Sora's POV. i wonder why i didn't get around to that any sooner; hmm…at least i'm getting to it…that's all that matters. here we go!.

Sora was still sitting down and thinking. He finished tuning his guitar and set it down. _What is Riku hiding from me?_, Sora thought_. I wish I knew…plus, what Roxas sent me that other day only makes it worse_.

Sora and his band had a gig today at a club called Midnight Sanctuary. He wore a black hooded shirt, black shorts with red dragons wrapping around the legs, and black and red high tops. Eyeliner, a spiked dog collar, studded bracelets, spiked rings, and a symphony of chains and belts accented his outfit.

He started remembering the text message he got during the holiday. It was from Roxas. It read 'hey, jus' saw ur man.' Sora gritted his teeth in annoyance. Roxas had gotten used to calling Riku either his 'man' or his 'main squeeze'.

Continuing to read the message, he wasn't prepared for the rest of the things he read. 'he was with that weird guy—I think it was Axel—and another guy. He had long, silver hair and looked like Ansem. But that wasn't him.'

Everyone who used to attend Twilight Town University already knew about Ansem. He was the most disliked guy in the entire college. Sora knew that he must've meant Sephiroth.

He remembered that day when he asked him. He still remembered the look of fear and—possibly—suppressed fury in his eyes. "_I don't have anything to hide_," Riku said, smiling. "_What makes you think that?_."

"_I dunno_," Sora said. "_But if you, uh, have…something to say, uh…you can tell me. If' it's serious…I promise not to tell. I just thought…y'know, maybe it'll make you feel better if you talked about it. Works for me since…I guess you could call this an example_."

"_Hey, if I do…I'll tell you, all right?_," he said. _Will he ever tell me?_, Sora asked himself. _I can tell this is very serious but…why won't he say anything? Is he…nah, he couldn't be afraid_.

"HEY, NUMBSKULL," said a voice. He felt someone slap him on his head and winced in pain. "OW! What, dude," Sora said, facing Roxas.

"We're about to be on in a few minutes," Roxas said. "Oh, uh, thanks," he said, rubbing his head. "Dude, what's with you," he asked. "You've been sober all day. Even when we beat that game—what was it?—Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade, you weren't as pumped up."

"Oh, it's nothing," Sora said. "He took out a pair of fingerless gloves and strapped them on as Roxas spoke. "It has to be something, dude," Roxas continued. "You've been out of it all day long so something must be up. Did you argue with your man about who gets to give who a body rub today?."

"ROXAS," Sora yelled, blushing. "Get serious!." "Ah-ha," he teased. "That must be it. It has something to do with Riku, doesn't it?."

"Yeah…it does," Sora said, burying his head in his hands. "I think he's hiding something from me. Even when I asked the other day he just smiled and said it was nothing to worry about. I have this weird feeling…that it's very bad. Damn! I want to know but I don't think he trusts me."

"Cheer up, big guy," Roxas said, sitting down. "It might be that he's not ready to talk about it yet. You're probably pushing to hard. Give space and time…he'll open up to you sooner or later. He has to."

Roxas began to pat Sora on the back. "We've got a show to do and you can't afford to be like this," he continued. Then, an idea occurred to him. "I got it!." He pulled Sora to his feet and pushed him towards the wings of the stage that overlooked the audience.

What both of them didn't notice was Kairi, who had just heard every word. She silently slipped away, with a look of surprise and shock. "Take a look out there," Roxas said.

Sora looked and saw a sea of faces that were out there. He scanned the whole crowd just how Leon showed him. To his disgust, he also saw his 'fan club' in the audience holding up a banner that said 'We love you, Sora!.'

"Just ignore your groupies and take a good look," Roxas said. "All of those people want the—what's so funny?." Sora was snickering and pointing to a group of girls that were holding up a poster that had a picture of Roxas surrounded by hearts. It said 'Roxas is a hottie!.'

"As I was saying," Roxas said, embarrassed. "These people are here to hear the performance of a lifetime and rock out. You can't go up on stage looking depressed…they'll think you're suicidal. So, let's give them the performance of a lifetime, all right?."

"Sure thing, dude," Sora said, smiling. Then, his jaw dropped in surprise at what he saw in the back of the crowd. He noticed Riku even though his hair was tied up and Axel's deep-red, spiky head. Riku wore all black except for a pair of camouflage pants. Axel wore his signature red and black jeans and a black Slipknot shirt. Axel noticed Sora and waved.

Despite his surprised look, Sora shyly waved back. "He's…here," Sora said. "What," Roxas said, searching the crowd. Sora grabbed Roxas' head and turned him towards Riku and Axel's direction.

It was Roxas' turn to drop his jaw. "What're they doing here," he said. "I dunno," Sora said. He nervously took out a pack of pocky sticks and began to nervously eat two. "I'm getting nervous, Roxas."

"Right now is not the time to be nervous," Roxas said, taking away his pocky sticks. Sora pouted at his best friend. "I'm telling you to suck it up since we have a show to do." Sora suddenly came up with an idea and began to whisper quickly into Roxas' ear.

Axel didn't tell Riku that he had just let himself be seen. He thought that surprises were good for people. "Hey dude, can you refresh my memory," Axel said to Riku. "Hm," Riku said, sipping a soda. "Tell me why're we here again," he said.

"Oh, just wanted to introduce you to Point of No Return," he said. "And wanted you to see Sora on stage. Try to see if he has a shot or not. But, don't let Sora or his little friend see you."

"Got it memorized," Axel said. "Speaking of his 'little friend', I think he suspects something. Or worse, he knows everything." "Please," Riku snorted. "That's rich." "There's a lot you don't know, my comrade," he said. "A lot."

"Care to share," he said. "Not now," he whispered. "We have company." "Hey! I remember you two," said a voice. Riku looked over his shoulder to see Namine. He thought she looked different out of her uniform and in a white sundress.

"Hi, aren't you that waitress from that karaoke bar," Axel asked. "Yup, I'm Namine," she said. "And you two are…" She pointed to Riku. "Riku." Then, she started thinking.

"Uh, I forgot your name," Namine said, honestly. "But it's at the tip of my tongue…uh, Axel, right?." They both nodded. "Here to see the show," she asked. "Yeah," Riku said.

"Sora invited me to come and see since I haven't seen his band perform yet," she said. "He even asked to see me after the show to see what I think."

"So, do you think he's any good," Axel asked her. "Do I? He's incredible," she replied. "I think he has a good voice." Then, they heard the sound of the instruments getting plugged in.

"Guess the show's about to start," she said, shrugging. "Uh, do you mind if I hang out with you guys? I, sort of, came alone." "Sort of," Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "My date, Luke, turned out to be a huge prick so I sorta ditched him," she explained, sighing.

"Wise choice," Riku said. "We don't mind as long as that prick doesn't try to start any trouble with us." "I got that covered," Namine replied, smiling. "Now let's just see the show. I...owe you guys for this one."

They heard the sound of people cheering as Sora, Roxas, and the rest of the band walk up to the stage.

"Hey, dudes," Sora said over the mic. "I'm Sora and this is Point of No Return. Just to get started, we're going to play a song that might be familiar to all you Godsmack fans. This song goes out to someone who's out there in the audience. I hope you pay close attention to this one, dude."

Riku, shocked, looked at Axel, who was engrossed in a game on his cell phone now, and Sora. He knew Sora was referring to him. "This is 'Speak' from Godsmack," Sora said. With the sound of applause, the song started.

_Free, you better love me_

_And hide—_

Riku was very surprised at both Sora and the song as he paid close attention.

_Or run away_

_From all your yesterdays_

_Speak the truth, or make_

_Your peace along the way_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_I never knew but I believe that you trust in me_

_Speak to me, speak_

He continued to listen closely to the song. _He must be referring to the other day, _Riku thought._ Sora, knows how to make a statement. I'll give him that much_. Namine and Axel noticed Riku's half-smile as Sora sung the rest of the song.

"He has a very amazing voice," Namine said. "Now I really believe he can make it to fame." "Damn right," Axel said. "That's one hell of a kid."

When the show was over, Namine invited them to come backstage with them. "Uh, we'd better not but thanks anyway Namine," Axel said.

"I had lots of fun with you guys—especially when I was avoiding Luke," she said. "This is the least I can do after you guys let me stick around." "Well, I could go with you," Axel said. "I'll wait out for you," Riku said. "I need a cigarette."

"I won't be too long," Axel said, walking away with Namine. "Hey Axel, can I ask you something," Namine asked. "Shoot," he said, pulling out a cigarette. "Oh, uh, do you mind--." "Not at all," she said, kindly. "I'm used to that."

He lit it and began to smoke despite the weird looks he got as he and Namine headed towards the backstage area. "Is Sora with Riku," she blurted. "Yup," he said. "He is officially with Sora."

"I heard Roxas and Selphie talk about it one day," she confessed. "They also say that Cloud and Leon are seeing each other so I…just wanted to see if it was true." "They weren't lying," Axel said, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "I can tell you that much."

"Can't believe you did that," Roxas said as they got to the lounge. "Me neither," Sora said, in a rasping voice. "Think the message went through, though. Jesus, you would've thought that I was used to singing for a long period of time now and my fucking throat has to go sore on me."

Selphie and Tidus walked in after them, sitting down. Sora sat down while Roxas stood up, tired from sitting.

Then, Sora noticed that Kairi didn't come in. "Hey Selphie, where's Kairi," Sora asked. "Oh, she said she needed to go to the bathroom," she replied. "Poor thing said her fingers went numb halfway through. I'll go check how she's holding up."

Selphie left the boys and headed towards the bathrooms. "What a hard knock life for piano or keyboard players after a concert, eh," Tidus said. Sora nodded in agreement. "I think you'll want something cold for your throat," Namine said, walking in with a soft drink.

"Namine, what's up," Roxas said. "You're right. It sounds like his throat is all torn up." "Hey dude," Axel said, patting Sora on the back. "Good show." "Thanks," he said, continuing to drink the soda Namine gave him.

"I liked your show, too," Namine said. "It was a lot of fun." "Hey, I thought you were coming with that dude you told me about," Sora said. "Oh, Luke was being an ass so I ditched him," she said. "Fortunately, Axel and Riku let me stay with them."

"Speaking of which, where's Riku," Sora asked. "Outside smoking," Axel said. "I see," he said, disappointed. "Hey, Namine," Kairi said, walking in. "Did you like the show?." "Kairi," she said. "You were awesome."

"Hey Axel," Sora said. "Yeah," he said. "What is it?." "You should be careful when you're around Namine," he said. "Why? She seems cool," Axel asked. "Let's just say she has a strange 'ability'," Roxas said.

"Which is…," he said. "You'll find out soon enough," Roxas said. He was about to say something but just shrugged.

Riku sat on a bench at a park that was across from the nightclub. He smoked and just sat there, thinking. Sora looked cute up there, he admitted. He's also observant…almost too observant.

He continued smoking when he saw a guy in a black cloak walk up to him. He continued to mind his own business, with an expressionless face. "What are you doing out so late, Riku," said Ansem. "It's _dangerous_ out in the streets at this hour."

"Mind your own business, Ansem," he said. "We have nothing to talk about." "On the contrary, we do," he said. "Have you been talking to Sephiroth lately?." "What if I have and what if I haven't," he said. "I thought you didn't care about what he does."

Riku lit a fresh new cigarette with the old one he hand in his hand. "So cold and yet so mysterious," Ansem said. "Lovable traits." "Fuck off, Ansem," he said. "If you have anything to say, spit it out and leave. You make me sick."

Ansem put a hand on Riku's cheek but Riku quickly pushed it away. "I don't have time for this shit, Ansem," Riku said. "I'm busy." "Doesn't look like it," he said. "I'm waiting for someone," he said. "Not like it matters to _you_ anyways."

"Waiting for that stupid whore," Ansem said, coldly. "How rich. Why I bet you've already gotten into his pants. He doesn't have what I have to offer."

Then, Riku stood up and punched him in the face. "Call him that again," Riku said, coldly. "And I will rip you fucking head off. I dare you."

Ansem's eye was starting to swell up. Sora was within earshot and had on the little listening device that Axel let him keep. He heard enough. "Riku," Sora shouted, running up to them.

Sora's chest was rising and falling at an uneven pace. "You better stay away," Sora said. "I mean it. I heard everything." Ansem started to laugh at him. Angrily, Sora tackled him to the floor.

Riku eyes widened in surprise as Sora kneeled over Ansem and started punching him. "Sora! Stop it," Riku said. He seized Sora from under the arms but he broke loose. Ansem rolled Sora over and began to punch him in the face.

Sora shoved him off and stood up. Ansem did the same. "You son of a--," Ansem began. Sora kicked him and started scratching him in the face with the spiked rings he had on. Riku heard the sound of a siren and pushed Sora.

He felt Ansem's punch hit his face. He kicked Ansem and dodged the punches Ansem tried to give him. "This was between me and _him_," Ansem yelled. "If you want to get into it then be my guest!."

Riku continued to dodge and throw punches until he was able to get behind Ansem. The sound of the sirens grew nearer. Thinking quickly, he judo chopped the back of Ansem's neck. With a groan, Ansem fell to the ground and was unconscious.

Riku quickly grabbed Sora's hand and they began to run. They ran towards a shadowy place in the park and headed towards Riku's motorcycle. Riku had the keys in his hand and turned on the motorcycle.

They quickly put on their helmets and sped off into a shadowy alley.

They made it to Riku's house in a few minutes. When they approached the front door, Cloud opened the door. He was about to say hello but was speechless. Riku had a bruise developing on his cheek and had a bloody nose. Sora sported two bruises on his face, a bloody lip, and scratches on his forearms.

"Jesus Christ," Cloud said, letting them in. "What the fuck happened to you guys!." "We got into a fight with Ansem," Riku said, calmly. "Riku, you _know_ you're too old for that shit," he said.

"Well, he started it," Sora growled. "That's no excuse," he said. "He called me a whore," Sora said. "I'm not gonna just stand there and do nothing!." "Good point," Cloud said, going into the kitchen. "Who won?."

"Us," Riku said. "The cops were coming so we made a run for it. As we speak, Ansem's lying on the ground in a park and unconscious." "Jesus," he said. He brought in a first aid kit. Riku opened it, got out a gauze pad, and tried to stop the bleeding from his bloody nose.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Stay here," Cloud warned. He left the kitchen to go answer the door. Riku still held the gauze pad to his nose as Sora began to treat his bloody lip. Then, Leon stormed in with Roxas and Axel walking in as well.

"Shit! What the hell did you do this time, Sora," Leon exclaimed, angrily. "What's it look like, Squall," Sora replied. Leon began to calm down a bit. The only time Sora called him Squall was when he was really pissed off and sometimes to annoy him. "Just explain," he said.

"I got into a fight with Ansem," that's all," Sora said, fuming. "I just _wish_ I had snapped his neck." "You had no right to just jump someone like that," Leon said. "No matter how much you hate his guts."

"Can't believe I missed that one," Axel said. "Did you guys double-team him or something?." Then, Cloud nudged him in the ribs and said, "Shut up."

"I had more of a right to beat the shit out of him than he did," Riku said, removing the cloth-like material from his face. "Point taken," Cloud said. "This time, I'll let it slide. Next time, don't forget to let _me_ get into the fray."

"I don't get it," Roxas said. "We need more of an explanation here." "Basically, Ansem is a pervert who's been…trying to get into Riku's pants," Cloud said. "Do you have to _constantly_ remind me," Riku shouted. "It's the truth now shut up," he said.

Leon and Roxas were awkwardly silent for a moment. Leon cleared his throat and said, "What's done is done, I guess. You two better not get into any more fight, all right?."

"I can't help it," Sora protested. "I don't like him. I just want to…mutilate him and dump his body parts into the sea."

"I dare you to do that," Leon said. "The door's _right_ there." Sora stood up and was about to march out when Riku grabbed the back of his shirt. "How the hell are you going to mutilate one of the leaders of Organization XIII without a weapon," Riku asked him.

"Great! Just fucking great," Leon said, sitting down. "Not only is the guy a pervert but he's a _gang_ leader too!. And from Organization XIII, no less. Wait…how do you know that he's one of the leaders of that gang?."

"Everyone knows…," Riku shrugged. "At least, everyone who went to the same high school as his." "True," Cloud and Axel said. "You two might get jumped for being stupid," Leon said. "I know how these assholes operate." "I don't care," Sora said. "Ansem got what he deserved."

"Calm down, Leon," Cloud said. "All they need to do is have their weapons close to them and they'll be fine." "Excuse me but do you guys have anything to drink," Roxas asked. "Oh, sorry," Cloud said. "Hold on."

"I'll get it," Riku said. "What do you guys want?." "Brandy," Cloud said. "Coffee," Leon said. "Water," Roxas said. "I'm all right," Axel said. "Soda," Sora said. Riku went over to one of the cabinets and took out five glasses.

When Sora punched the 'Snooze' button on his alarm clock the next day, he still felt very sore from yesterday's fight. He grunted in pain as he sat up. Taking a look in the mirror on his closet door, he noticed that the bruises on his face were a deep purple.

"Damn that Ansem," he muttered as he grabbed a towel. "A nice hot shower _might_ relieve the pain." He silently shuffled into the bathroom, still angry. _I seriously despise that prick now_, he thought. _I hope he remembers me every time he sees those cuts on_

_his neck. _

He switched on the radio as he took off his shirt. In order to distract him from thinking, he made sure the radio was on full volume. A female announcer was reporting the local news and Sora smiled when he heard about his band's upcoming gig.

"I'm Kaoru Shimizu and now here's a song to start your day form your favorite rock and metal station," she said as Sora stepped into the shower. "'Bat Country' by Avenged Sevenfold. An awesome song as a tribute to this beautiful day so…here we are!."

_He who make a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man_

_Caught here in a fiery place, I won't lose my will to stay_

Sora turned on the water and let the steaming hot streams of water pelt his face. The fatigue he felt slowly faded away. For the moment, he forgot about everything and let the music calm him down.

_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn?_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention _

He felt rejuvenated when he finished taking a shower. The songs that played also helped him feel very relaxed as he finished grooming himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his room. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he didn't notice Leon standing beside the door.

"So, savage music helps tame the savage beast," he said. "Be quiet, Squall," Sora said. "You have an exam today, huh," Leon said. "Yeah and it's for my least favorite subject…Calculus," he said.

"You better get a 'B' this time," he said. "I'm aiming for an 'A' this time," he replied. "It's a hopeless attempt but, I can try."

"It won't be," Leon said, getting into the bathroom. "I've seen how you studied. But the methods you used were…a bit weak. Try going to the professor next time."

"The professor hates my guts just because I'm emo," Sora snorted. "He won't give me a break; trust me." "Then I think he should talk to Mom; I can call her if you want," Leon offered.

"Be my guest," Sora said. "I already lost interest in it anyways. That's why I bring a tape recorder to class." "Don't forget to treat those bruises," Leon shouted after him. He walked away and went to his room.

After the exam was finished, Sora and Roxas hung out at their favorite tree during their free period. "Dude, you look weird with that bandage on your face," Roxas said, looking at Sora's face. Sora's arm was also wrapped in a bandage roll to hide the scratches he got. He bit into one of his paopu-flavored pocky sticks.

"I don't give a damn," he replied. "They make me look tough. Take a look at Ansem." Roxas and Sora looked over and saw Ansem with an eye patch on his left eye. He had a bandage tied around his neck and when he saw Sora, he stuck up his middle finger.

Sora pointed at his left eye, which made Ansem twitch in fury and leave. "You didn't tell me that you did that to his eye," Roxas said. "I'm impressed." "That was me," Riku said, walking up to them. "Not him."

"God has answered my prayers," Roxas said, getting on his knees. "Quit the melodrama you drama queen," Sora said, throwing a twig at him. Roxas stuck his tongue out at Sora as Sora started to throw acorns at him.

Riku looked up at Sora, who was sitting on a branch. He saw the bandages and it made him feel guilty. "You know you shouldn't have done that," Riku said to him. Sora's hand came to a halt as he was about to throw another acorn at Roxas.

"I had to," Sora replied. "I said I didn't like him and I heard everything you guys said, even though I didn't understand everything." Riku sighed with relief. "But _you_ were the one who gave him a black eye." Riku said nothing and sat down at the base of the tree. Sora leapt down and threw one more acorn at Roxas, who was leaving.

"Well…do you like video games," Sora asked him. "What," Riku said, turning around. "Do you participate in X-Box tournaments, I mean," he asked. "No, I still play PS2," he said, sarcastically. "I'm not going home just to play video games."

_He's mad_, Sora thought. "Let's skip class," he said. "I heard about a Halo 2 tournament that's about to go on in half an hour. We can also go to the arcade and play Dance Dance Revolution."

"I dunno," he said. "I bet you have all A's," he said. "One test won't be that bad to skip. You can make it up." "Ugh, fine," he said. "I've had enough of this place today, anyway."

Sora gave Riku's neck a quick rub. "You're brain has just about exploded from thinking too much," he said, pulling him to his feet. "You need to have more fun."

He said nothing as he and Sora walked over to the parking lot.

They went back to Riku's house after many rounds of DDR, as Sora called it. Sora was drinking an ice-cold soda after endless playing. "That was…fun," Riku said, lying down on his bed.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio," Sora asked. "Press the flashing button with the number 3 on it," he said. He drained half of the gallon of water he had just bought. When Sora turned it on, he recognized a classical song.

Fur Elise, he thought as he pressed the button Riku told him to press. "Man, they're on commercial," Sora pouted. "Stupid commercial breaks." "You can always go on the Internet, genius," Riku teased. "I will," he said.

Sora turned it on and waited. "What's your password," he said. He got up and typed something into the password bar. "There you go," he said. "Knock yourself out." Sora plugged in the speakers he had and set them on full volume.

"Why're you putting the speakers on really loud," he asked. "I love loud noise," Sora replied. "My mom got me used to it, I guess. She's a producer for a really well-known record company." "Nice," he said.

"Used to go to some of her recording sessions when I was a kid," he said. "We moved because they switched her to a building based in Twilight Town. I didn't like it at first but later on I met some bands she had worked with in the past. Ooh, Tetris!."

Riku looked and noticed he was on a game website as well as a music website. Music was already playing. "Let's play," he said. "Please." "We can't pull that off," Riku replied. "Yes we can," Sora replied, reaching for his backpack. He took out his laptop.

Riku sighed as he took the laptop.

"I beat you," Sora shouted, jumping up in joy. "Damn," Riku said. "Didn't see that one coming." "Again," Sora said, loading the game again. "We've had enough of games for today," he said, as he and Sora put his name in the High Scores list.

"Aww! Why not," he pouted. "We've played five times already," Riku replied. "Also counting the times we've played in the arcade, I'd say we're through with playing games for the day. I wanna see you pay for some of the times you've beat me."

He pulled Sora closer to him and put his lips on his in an intense kiss. Any struggles Sora tried to make had died out. He put his arms around Riku.

_This shinning city built of gold, _

_A far cry from innocence_

_There's more than meets the eye round here_

_Look to the waters of the deep,_

_A city of evil_

Riku was now kissing his neck. He felt as if he was drugged. Sora winced as Riku bit his neck but he began to blush a deep red when he bit one of his ears. "R-Riku, w-w-what're you--," Sora began. Riku shut him up with a simple kiss, which made Sora gasp in surprise as they fell on the floor.

As quickly as it had begun, Sora's arms were pinned to his sides by Riku. "Riku…"Sora said, surprised. "Don't say anything," he said. "Sora felt his shirt come off and Riku began to kiss him again. "You make me crazy," he whispered into Sora's ear. "This is what you get for making me go insane." He smiled when Sora got the chills. Sora began to kiss Riku's neck as a form of protesting. "He bit his ear and said, "I know I'm going to Hell for this one. Get ready to join me for the ride."

_The day has come for all us sinners,_

_If you're not a servant you'll be stuck to the ground._

Sora mentally swore as he unbuttoned Riku's shirt. When it came off, he put his arms around Riku and began to caress his back. "I love you," Riku said to him. "I…I love you, too," Sora said, blushing even more.

_Flee the burning, greedy city_

_Looking back on her to see there's nothing around._

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_And no one wants to go to hell,_

_But we made the wrong decision and it's easy to see._

_Now if you wanna serve above us or be a king below us,_

_You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever._

so, what do you think?. i can't believe i added that final scene . i'm not exactly thrilled about it but that's the first intense love scene i've ever written, to be honest. i think i did a bad job…bad Ari! bad girl! (waaaaaah:( ). they confessed their love! yay! party at my place! they had to get to that sooner or later, right guys?. now what about Cloud and Leon? hmmm…guess i have to think that one out. btw, those last lyrics were "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold. i'm a fan of theirs (their songs are awesome and + i think their lead singer is cute!). before i go to work, i have a request for you guys: who do you think Roxas should end up with?. this question has been stuck in my head for ages and i just want to see what everyone thinks (i'm not being lazy, i just want a general idea). please vote for anyone you think he should end up with…not much to ask but it'll be fun to see who he ends up with, right?. send reviews, please, and see ya, dudes!.


	10. An Ode to Paranoia

Chapter 10

An Ode to Paranoia

I'M SO FUCKING MAD!. oh, hi . me again. i couldn't go to Ozzfest and i'm very upset about it. my brother bailed out on me the last minute and my parents refused to take me until i pay them gas money. But i was completely broke on that day so o had to stay home to help with my mom's dreaded-and-random-almost-end-of-summer cleaning. hate that cleaning (it can happen at anytime…shudder). they had BETTER let me go to the Godsmack and Rob Zombie concert coming up the week before school starts. i'll piss my brother off a bit and see if i can go kiss Godsmack's lead or something in from of him IF he plans on going. phew! got that out of my system. let's see…since i really can't think about what to say anymore i'll reply to some people that have reviewed my story (the reply system is starting to bore me ). let me start with one and i'll get to some others at the end.

**Vivyfox**-thanks for reviewing!. To help you out Sora actually IS the better singer but guess it's my fault for not clarifying anything well enough. Sorry. Riku hasn't had much practice if you know what I mean .

To those of you who think my story is very confusing in some areas: I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! (I sound like Ritsu Sohma's mom from Fruits Basket). well, here's chapter 10. this one's going to be about Cloud and Leon (obviously) so enjoy!.

Cloud parked his car in front of the garage. He was very tired and his eyes were a bloodshot red. _I have a few minutes so…guess I can go to Starbucks to get some coffee_, he thought. He drove off again and headed to the only town square of the island.

When he arrived at Starbucks, he saw Aerith in her lifeguard uniform, walking out with a tray with three coffee cups. He stepped out of the car and said, "Hey Aerith." "Oh, Cloud," she said, looking in his direction. "How are you?." "All right," he said, managing a weak smile.

"You look tired…and a bit pale," she said. "Are you sick?." "No," he said. "I'm just very tired. I went to a very wild house party last night and got drunk, I guess."

"Here, I'll get you some coffee," she said. "I'll treat you." "Uh, that's okay," he said. "No really," she insisted. "You don't have to pay me back."

"Thanks," Cloud said, as they walked in. She ordered a black coffee and a brownie for him. "Cloud, I think you should ask for the day off today," she said. "You're in no condition to work or deal with cranky customers."

"No, I'm fine," he said. "I think this coffee will do the trick. I need to sober up before I even go to work." Then, he sneezed. "Bless you," Aerith said, offering him a napkin. "Thanks," he said.

"Here you are, miss," said the clerk. "Thank you," Aerith said. "I'll drink this in here," Cloud told her. "Is it all right if I join you," she asked. "I don't mind," he said. He picked a table close to the window and sat down.

They were silent as Cloud began to add sugar into his coffee and gave time for Aerith to study him a little longer.

"Cloud, I think you're sick," she said. "I know what you're going to say but I really think you should take it easy and rest. After all, parties can take a lot of energy out of you. I really am concerned about that."

"Thanks, Aerith," he said, with another weak smile. _I think I should talk to Squall about this_, she thought. _I think he knows how to handle Cloud better than I do anyways. What is it with men and being stubborn sometimes?_.

She glanced at her Hello Kitty watch and saw that it was about to be eleven. "I think I should get to work," she said. "It's about to be seven minutes to eleven." "Same here," Cloud replied. "Thanks again for the coffee. It helped."

"You're welcome," she said. "Will you come over for a game of poker later on?." "I might," he said. "We start at one if you're still interested," she said. "Well, so long, Cloud."

"See you later," he said. He walked away to his car and Aerith pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

She dialed a number and pressed the 'Talk' button. "Hello Yuffie," she said. "It's me, Aerith." "Hi Aerith," Yuffie said. "What's up?." "Is Squall on the stand right now," she asked.

"Do you want to talk to him," she asked. "Yes, please," she said. "Hold on…SQUALL! Phone! Now," she said. Aerith heard a voice in the background say, "It's Leon! Don't call me that!." She continued chuckled as she heard Leon say, "Hello?."

"Uh, Squall--," she began, clearing her throat. She heard Leon grunt in disgust. "I though I should tell you that I saw Cloud just now over here and he looked sick. I talked to him and tried to tell him to rest but he said he was fine and that he just went to a wild party yesterday is all."

"So you think he's sick, huh," he asked. "Yes, and I think you should go talk to him," Aerith said. "He looked very tired and it looked like he had some drinks yesterday."

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head," said Yuffie. "I have an errand for Squall anyways." "Yuffie, for the millionth time…it's Leon," he said. "And, I'm not your errand boy."

"Okay," she said. "Well at least you were concerned enough to call," he said. "I'll go talk to him." "You're welcome," she said, used to his different ways of saying thank you. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

She hung up and noticed that Cloud's car was gone. "I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way," she said. Aerith walked towards the boardwalk that was a few block away.

"Hi Cloud," Selphie exclaimed. "Don't shout, Selphie," Cloud said. "Please." "Are you all right," she asked. "You look pale." Then, Cloud sneezed again.

"I'm fine," he said. "Hmm…Well, let's find out," she said, beginning to push Cloud to a seat. "Jeez, you're heavy!." "Shut it," he said. "At least I don't dine on chocolate 24/7 like you do."

"Hey," she said, as she managed to sit him down. "Well, you're lucky I always carry my first aid kit." "I'm not injured," Cloud said, folding his arms. Ignoring him, she pulled out a digital thermometer and put a plastic wrap around it.

"Selphie, what's up," Roxas said, walking over to them. "Is Cloud sick or something?." Cloud growled under his breath as Selphie tried to stick the thermometer inside his mouth. _I swear these two…_, he thought. "Come on, Cloud," she said. "Open up." He shook his head.

"Well then," She said, putting her hands to her his. "You leave me no choice! This is what you get for being stubborn. I tried to go easy on you." Then, she stomped on his foot.

"OUCH," Cloud yelled. Quickly, Selphie put the thermometer inside his mouth. Cloud started rubbing his foot and tried to spit out the thermometer. Selphie held it in place until it beeped.

Taking it out, she checked the temperature. "Well, well, well," she analyzed. "88.7 degree Fahrenheit. His diagnosis is: a common cold!." "Want me to go tell the boss dude," Roxas asked. "Yes, please," Selphie said, handing over the thermometer.

"Be right back," he said, leaving. Cloud tried to get up but Selphie seated him again. "You're not going anywhere, mister," she said. "Oh yes I am! Or did you forget we have a Corvette to fix," he said, standing up again. He went over to the car despite Selphie's protests.

He began to lift the hood of the Corvette when Roxas walked over to them. "Boss man wants to speak with you, Cloud," Roxas said. "I'll handle this car."

_Great_, he thought. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse today_. He walked over to his boss, who was talking to a just-hired mechanic. "All right, then," he said. "Now you know where the tires and everything else is, right?."

"Yes, sir," the mechanic said. "Thank you." "Anytime," he said, turning around. "Cloud, how are you?." "All right," he replied for the millionth time. "Why didn't you call to say you were sick today," his boss asked. "I saw the thermometer."

"I'm fine, honestly," Cloud said. "Cloud, you don't have to lie," he said. "From the looks of it, you went somewhere last night. You're off today. By the way, congratulations on that victory over Wonderland University."

"Thanks, sir," Cloud said. He turned and walked away. "The whole world is conspiring against me, huh Dad," he said to himself. He went over to Selphie and Roxas. Then, he saw Leon sitting on a chair.

"You don't know how thrilled I am to leave, guys," he said sarcastically to Selphie and Roxas. "You're health is important, too," Leon said. "Let's go." "Wait a—didn't you have work today," Cloud said. "I did," he said. "But I got the rest of the day off."

Cloud sighed as he was led out of the garage. "So, you really are sick," Leon said. Cloud said nothing as Leon stuck his hand out for the keys to his car. "I'll drive since I walked all the way here," Leon said.

Then, Cloud reluctantly gave him the keys as they got to his car. "Ugh, I'm so tired," Cloud finally said. "I can barely think straight." "Then don't think," Leon said as he unlocked the doors.

They got into the car and Cloud immediately made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. "You should rest," Leon said. "It'll help you." "Maybe I should," he said. Leon drove off and the movements of the car were like a lullaby that made Cloud go to sleep.

As Leon got to a stop light, he turned his head to stare at Cloud. He had the look of an innocent child as he had his arms under his head. Leon brushed away a strand of hair from his forehead before the light turned green.

When he made it to his house, he tried to wake Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud, wake up," Leon said, shaking him. Cloud continued to sleep. Then, Leon unlocked the doors and stepped out of the car. Going over to Cloud's side, he tried not to wake him.

In a few seconds, he carried Cloud in his arms and headed towards his front door. He fumbled with the keys in his left hand before opening the door.

_What?...My room?_, Cloud thought as he woke up. _What time is it?_. Slowly getting up, he stared at his alarm for a bit. It was 4:35 in the afternoon. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and didn't put a shirt on.

_My head…_, he thought. _Damn, it hurts_. When he touched a hand to his fore head, he noticed it was hot. _Shit! I got a fever now!_, he thought, frustrated. He walked out of his room and went downstairs.

Then, he smelled something being made in the kitchen. _What's that smell?_, he thought as he went into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Leon stirring something in a pot.

He silently went over to the refrigerator and was about to open it when he saw his reflection in the metallic door. "Let's see," he said, in a child-like voice as he opened the fridge. "Is there any soda?."

Leon turned around, hiding his startled expression. "Hey, you're supposed to be in bed," Leon said. "Who are you," he asked, turning around. "Who am I," he said, inquisitively. "You don't remember me?." "I haven't seen you ever," he said.

_Is he acting like this because he's sick?_, Leon thought. "I'm Leon," he said. "What's you whole name, Leon," he asked. "Squall Leonhart," he answered. Then, he started laughing hysterically.

"You're name is Squall," he said, holding his stomach. "Ha ha! You're name is Squallie!."

"Cloud, stop laughing," Leon said, embarrassed. "I not Cloud! I Zero," he said. "Well, whoever you are, go to bed," Leon thought. _Jesus Christ, what's going on here!_, he thought. "It not night," he said, pouting. "I don't wanna!." "You're sick now get to bed," he said.

"I sick? Yay! I sick! I don't need to go to school," he said, jumping up and down. "Yippie!." Then, he sneezed. "Look, go to the living room and watch TV or something, okay," Leon said, grabbing his arm. "I'm making some soup. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Yay! Food," he said. "You're the best, Squallie!." Embarrassed at having even telling him his name, he led him to the couch. "Squallie," he said, with a hand to his head. "Y-Yes," Leon said, trying to control hiss annoyance.

"My head hurts," he whined. "I'll be right back," he said, giving him the remote. "Okay, Squallie," Zero said, with a hand on his head.

Leon went into the kitchen and started looking for some medicine. _What the hell is going on?_, he thought. _He seems like a completely different person. The way he's acting like a kid, the way he calls me…Squallie, ugh! What an original nickname!_.

Then, Leon found some Tylenol. _This'll do_, he thought. _Wait…come to think about it…he acted this way when he stayed over here after he got drunk at the karaoke bar_. _It's the_ exact _same way he acted_.

He poured some water into a glass and went back into the living room. Leon heard the sound of a classic cartoon in high volume. "Are you okay," Leon asked when he went in. "No," he said, weakly. "My head hurts a lot."

"Drink these," he said. "It'll make the pain go away." NO! I hate medicine," he said, folding his arms. "Your head will hurt more if you don't do it," he said. "Then…the Grim Reaper will come for you."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GRIM TO COME," he yelled. "Then, drink it," he said. Zero nodded and drank the pills before drinking the water. "There," he said. Then, he rushed to the kitchen when he remembered the forgotten soup.

"Squallie? You okay," Zero said, walking behind him. "Uh, yeah," he said. "The soup is ready." "Yay," Zero said, hugging Leon. "You're the best!." "Wait, I'm going to spill the soup," he said, turning pink.

"Sorry, Squallie," he said, letting go and looking at his feet. "Go back to the living room and we'll eat in there," he said. "Okay," he said, going to the refrigerator. "I take soda."

He took out five cans of soda and dashed over to the living room. Zero set the five cans on the small table and waited for Leon. He started flipped through the channels during his wait.

Leon entered with a tray that had two bowls and two sets of forks and spoons. Then, Zero stopped flipping through channels when he set the tray down. He grabbed one of the bowls and a spoon and immediately started to eat.

"Oh, itadakimasu," he said, before taking another spoonful of soup. "You're welcome," he said, grabbing a soda. They were silent as they finished their soups. "Well, what did you think," he asked.

"That was the yummiest soup I've ever had," he exclaimed. "Thank you, Squallie!." "You're welcome," he said. The TV was tuned into a Music Choice channel and a song began to play.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know what it feels like _

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold insid_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

"'And watches everything'…" Zero repeated, looking at the TV screen. The screen showed the title of the song, the band, the album, and they year it was released. "Hm," Leon said.

"What? Why am I in the living room," he said. "Cloud, this isn't funny," Leon said. "What? I seriously don't know what you're talking about," he said.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"What the hell? Cloud, do you remember anything at all," Leon said. "Anything that happened this entire time?." "O-Oh yeah," he said, nervously. "I always act peculiar when I'm sick. Stupid habit, I'm afraid."

"It's all right," he said. Then, Cloud noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Shit! I forgot to put a shirt on, see," he said, laughing nervously. "This is one example."

"Whatever the reason…I'm at the edge of sanity," he said. He pulled Cloud towards him and started kissing him. Cloud's hands slid up to Leon's shoulders and he pulled pack. Then, Leon started to kiss his neck.

Cloud's head was pulled back. He was enjoying his ecstatic state when he remembered his state. "S-Stop, Leon," he said. "Y-Y-You'll get s-sick."

"Who cares," he said. "I-I do," Cloud said. "I-It's gonna be my fault." Ignoring him, he continued to kiss his neck. "L-Leon, don't--," he said. Leon silenced him with a kiss that made him flush a deep shade of red.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

When Leon pulled back, Cloud felt his forehead again. "My fever's getting worse," he said. "I better lie down for a bit." "I'll go get you some water," he said.

Leon rose to leave but Cloud grabbed his wrist. "Thanks," he said. "For everything." "You're welcome," he said. "I'll go get you some more soup. You need to eat."

Cloud grabbed the blanket and pillow that was in front of him. Covering himself with the blanket, he laid down and changed the channel.

_I have to try to find a way to hide this secret from Leon_, Cloud thought. _I have to_…

**BadEnglish**-thank god you're not going to steal my pillows! sorry about the insomnia comment but it's the truth. i really do punch and/or stare at my pillows. watching TV also helps me go back to sleep. well thanks!

**Tracyj16**-hey. glad you liked the fight scene. truth be told, that the first fight scene i've ever written!. well, appreciate the review!.

**XxTypoMasterxX**-thanks for constantly writing reviews!. i really like Avenged Sevenfold, too! and thanks for saying who you think Roxas should be with. i was starting to think that Axel should end up with him, too!. what other bands do you like?

**Moomoogirl1**-thank you, my loyal editor, for reviewing my story and checking out the new chapters i put up!. i like some of your stories and i'm hoping to see the others you've written (and i've read and/or proofread) get posted up!.

so, what do you guys think?. i'm sorry for it being a bit short. I ran out of ideas. Well anyways, please keep on sending reviews!. Please, tell me who you think Roxas should end up with (you could put down anyone you want!). I really want to see what you guys think. Also, write down some songs you would like to see. 'preciate it. Ciao!.


	11. Crescendo of Dangerous Events

hey guys!. i'm back in action! whoo! block party at the White House!. i'm sorry for taking such a long time. unfortunately, i got a bad case of Writers' Block (which sucked). my parents found out i was emo and got into a huge argument with me. i keep telling them: there is NOTHING wrong with being emo!. it's just a society label and/or fashion statement, right?. But…it makes me sad that they don't accept me, crazy and all. anyways, the much anticipated Chapter 11! enjoy!. i apologize in advance if it sucks.

Author's note: unfortunately John Marr Karr didn't do it. of course, you guys know this already but I'm just reminding. i thought for SURE they would sic him. that just proves how disturbed people in this world can be. and to think my friends think i'm insane! what about that dude, peoples!.

**NeoRoseDuelist**: thanks for that review. 'preciate it. high school's a bitch, isn't it?. plus, OF COURSE I LISTEN 2 THE MUSIC I PUT DOWN!. if i didn't i'd be a social distortion and that would be just plain weird, wouldn't it?. if the last part offended you? i didn't mean to caps it. just had to shout it out to the whole world, y'know. that just shows ya my love for music and savagery.

**-square-enix fangirl-**: glad you liked my story!. i'm glad that i actually even got myself together to type this up.

**Vixyfox**: well, here's one of the two new chapters. i hope it was worth your patient waiting & sorry if i diappointed you. thanks bunches, tho.

**coolgamer**: glad ya like it!. welcome to the world that is Ari-chan's. lol.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sora couldn't concentrate. He tried to make a sketch of his dream house all day and still couldn't concentrate. His thoughts slowly drifted back to Riku as he tried to sketch his living room. _Why is he so secretive?_, Sora thought. _I really want to know what's going on but…I can't invade his privacy like that_.

He remembered when he went to Axel's house the other day. He talked to him about his suspicions over some Chinese food and got a weird response.

"_Listen, Sora_," he said. "_You have to give him some space. I know you're curious and all but…I'm not the right person to ask. Look, all I can tell you is that both Riku and Cloud have been through some rough shit. Hell, I've been through some pretty rough shit and you know that. Changing my life around hasn't been that easy. Just give him some time. What you can do for him right now, be yourself and not get caught up in this. I'll bet that what he wants you to do_."

Talking to Axel actually confirmed his suspicions and that fact scared him. _Be myself?_, Sora thought. _Just how is that supposed to help?_. Frustrated, he dropped his charcoal stick and put away all of his things.

His studio was a place of solace and peace but right now he felt anxious. He turned off the lights before leaving the room and sighed. This was not helping. _Perhaps Axel was right_, he thought. _But then again, what does he know about how I feel?. He's so confusing_.

Then, he heard the sound of a motorcycle outside. He strode over to his front door and opened the door. Riku's motorcycle was parked on his driveway. Riku took off his helmet, waving for Sora to go over there.

Sora slipped on a pair of black slippers before walking outside. "Riku? What're you doing here," Sora asked. "Wanna get the hell out of here for a few hours," Riku asked. "Uh…I'm not sure," Sora said. "I have to finish an art project."

"You can work on it later, can't you," Riku said. "I could but--," he replied. "Great," he said, cutting him off. "You can come with me." "Huh? Where are we going," he asked. "You'll see," Riku said. "Just grab your skateboard and a towel."

"Hey! I haven't been here in years," Sora said, happily. "I _wish_ I brought my sketch book with me." "We can get a camera if you want," Riku said. "That could work," he said. "Wait here!." He dashed off towards a convenience store in the corner.

The only place Riku could think of coming after a sleepless night was the beach where he and Sora used to play during his childhood years. He smiled at the memories of skateboarding in the boardwalk, buying corn dogs or soda, and wading in the water to try to catch a jellyfish.

This place hasn't changed, he thought. He took out a cigarette and was about to light it when he saw a flash. "Ha ha! Got ya," Sora smiled, holding a digital camera. "How were you able to buy a digital camera," Riku asked.

"The old ball toss stand had a digital camera as one of its prizes," Sora said. "I'm a master of games!. Roxas is also as good as I am, I admit." "In five minutes you were able to win a camera," Riku said, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"Oh shoot," Sora said. "Run away!." "Wha--," Riku began as Sora jumped behind a huge trash can. "Shh," Sora said. "Hey," said a voice. Riku turned to the direction of the voice. A guy with blonde hair held back by a hat was staring at him.

Beside him were a quiet-looking, sliver-haired girl and a brawny, black-haired guy with a red shirt. "You happen to see a kid with a digital camera come by here," said the blonde-haired guy. Riku knew he was talking about Sora.

"He went…that way," Riku said, pointing to his left. "Liar," said the girl. "Fuu, is that nice," said the guy. "Yeah," said the black-haired guy. "We just met him, y'know." "If you think I'm lying, why aren't you looking to see if it's true," Riku asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Fuu, you should apologize," said the guy. "That guy wasn't lying, y'know," he said. "Look." They saw Sora dashing away from them. "Good going, Rai," said the guy. "Let's go!."

The trio dashed away in pursuit of Sora. "HELP! THIEVES! BULLIES," Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. "Got ya," said the blonde-haired guy. "That's my camera!." "No it's not! I won it fair and square," Sora yelled back.

Riku went over to them. "Hey! What's the problem," he said. "This little loser _cheated_, that's what," said the guy. "Cheater," Fuu said. "Yeah, he cheated right under our noses so he could get the camera, y'know," Rai added.

"That's not true," Sora said. "Riku, it isn't true! Seifer's lying!." "You know this cheater," Seifer said. "You probably know his other loser of a friend, huh?." "Let me see the camera for a moment," Riku said, calmly.

"Why? So you can give it to that cheater," Seifer said. Then, Riku punched him in the face. "Don't you dare call him that," Riku said, slowly. "Hey, what's your problem," Rai said, helping Seifer.

"Zip it, Rai! If it's a fight this guy wants, it's a fight he'll get," Seifer replied. "I'm ready for you," Riku said. "Do you think a guy like you scares me?." "No! Don't," Sora said. "Riku forget about it! He's just mad that I got the camera _and_ that Roxas beat him in the Struggle tournament!."

"He lies," Fuu said, stepping forward. "Yeah! Seifer wasn't feeling it that day, y'know," Rai added. "Oh yeah," Sora said. "You guys still in Scattered Ashes?." "What does it matter to you," Seifer said.

"Next month! Hope Island's 'Battle of the Bands'! Be there," Sora said.

"A 'Battle of the Bands'? I'm not sure that'll be enough," Seifer sneered. "Then what about a motorcycle race," Riku said. "Hmm…I'm listening," Seifer said. "There's a race going on tonight at Devil's Run like always," Riku said. "We could settle this there. Tag team or single run race. Your choice."

"Hmph! See you there, loser," Seifer replied. "Make sure to bring little Roxas with you." Seifer turned around and left, with Fuu and Rai right behind him.

"God! I thought that asshole went to Hollow Bastion," Sora said, angrily. "Gee, you think," Riku said. "How long have you known him, then?." "Since middle school," Sora growled. "He and his little posses have bugged me ever since I could remember."

"That bad, huh," Riku said. "Guess I can't really relate though Cloud used to bully me when we were kids." "Cloud bullied you," Sora said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," Riku said. "We used to hate each other before we started getting along when I was in sixth grade I guess. Someone pulled a prank on him which caused his hair to turn a bluish color or something. I covered for him and went to whip the guy's ass."

Sora saw a smirk and hint of sadness on Riku's face as he talked about it. "Well, do you want to go to the beach or should we go somewhere else," he asked Sora. "Huh? Oh, uh…let's go rent some jet skis," Sora said.

_I'm going to spend all the time I can with him before I do this_, Riku thought. He remembered text message Sephiroth had sent him around three in the morning. It read, '_We'll infiltrate their headquarters in a few nights. Be ready. And don't tell Cloud anything._'

After days of painstaking research and study of Organization XIII's hang outs, they decided to infiltrate the abandoned warehouse that was theirs. He went over to the weapons store to buy some weapons and sharpen his rare Keyblade a week ago.

It was time to pay him back. He would give Ansem his retribution. For Cloud, his uncle, and himself. He remembered the hours he spent practicing his ninjutsu techniques with Cloud's friend, Yuffie.

After a brief introduction with her one day, she asked if he could spar with her. He didn't say no and acknowledged the fact that she was far better at it than he was. When he messed up, she would tell him where he screwed up and let him try again.

She was a great teacher. He was ready to finish it off now but felt a bit uneasy. He shook off his uneasiness as he paid for the rental of two jet skis. He was going to get him for what he did. He would make sure of it.

Suddenly, Cloud sneezed as he was about to get off the bench he was sitting on. "Bless you, dude," said a guy. "Uh, thanks," Cloud said, looking up. He looked up to see Axel. "What're you doing here," Cloud said. "Only members of the kendo team are allowed here right now."

"'Only members of the kendo team are allowed to be here'," Axel said, mimicking his voice perfectly. "With all due respect, Cloud: BULLSHIT!." Cloud covered his ears when the echo amplified the volume. "What're you doing here," Cloud asked again.

"I came here to tell you to not be surprised if Riku doesn't go over to your house for a few days," Axel said. "He'll be crashing at my place." "All right, whatever," Cloud said. Suddenly, he put his hands to his head.

_This'll take a minute_, said a voice in his head. When Cloud looked back up, he glared at Axel. "Hey, what's up," Axel said, noticing it wasn't Cloud. "What are you and that other bastard planning," Nero said, with a change of voice.

"Nothing that concerns you," Axel said, seriously. "You're nothing but a small part of Cloud's mind who acts on its free will so you don't tell me what to do. Got it memorized?."

Then, Nero began to laugh coldly as he stood up. "Ever the realist, aren't you," he said. "That tongue of yours will get you in trouble with me if you ever say that again." "Go ahead and try," Axel replied. "I dare you to hit me right now."

Then, Axel staggered onto the bench. He touched a hand to his face and noticed that his nose was bleeding. "Believe me now," Nero said, with a sadistic smile. Then, he stared at his reflection on the mirrored wall.

"Axel," Cloud said, his voice back to normal. "What the fuck happened?." "Nothing," Axel said. "I'll see ya around, all right?." "All right," Cloud said, picking up his shinai on the floor. "See ya. If it was 'him' who did that to you, sorry."

"No no no, it's fine," Axel said. "Besides, it matches the monstrosity I call hair." Cloud half-laughed nervously as Axel left. _I wonder what that was all about_, he thought, confused. _You'll see in due time_, Nero said.

Then, images of the day he wanted to forget started to flood back into his mind at a rapid pace. "No…," Cloud said, shakily. "Stop…it. Nero…stop it." The images kept coming back until he couldn't take it anymore and fell to his knees. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," he shouted.

"Cloud," said a voice. The voice was his Psychology professor who was running up to him. "GET AWAY FROM ME," Cloud shouted, running out of the mini gym. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!."

"Cloud! What's wrong," he heard the professor's voice shout after him. "Cloud!." He ran out of the building, not caring about the fact that he was still wearing his practice kimono.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

well…short chapter but i couldn't come up with something else. and i KNOW i could've done a whole lot better than this. to make this all worse, i couldn't find a song for this chapter. the other chapter i promised will be posted up before night tomorrow, i promise. but please have pity on a lost soul trying to recover her senses. but please review anyway for the hell of it. pretty please with free sundaes and a cherry on top?.

PS. please tell me who Roxas should end up with!. i'm on my knees and begging. or...should i make a threat. yay! threat time!. now let's see...hmmm...if any of you don't tell me what you think...i will...uh, hmmm...erase this whole story!. there! i said it!. i'll be lenient on you guys and make it ten instead of the next fifty reviews (if i ever get any). God, i really need psychiatric help (runs off to the nearest psychologist office while eating sushi).


	12. Concerto of Past Emotions

i'm so sorry! ;P. i've been busy this whole week and it's been total hell!. this Saturday is my Homecoming Dance and some friends of mine are making me go. i don't have a date (as if I could ever get one) so we're going as a group. i've been looking in my closet for something nice and shit this whole week. i really don't wanna go!. the idea of being stuck in some stupid stilettos, a dress, and some stupid girly jewelry isn't my type of fun. to boot, i can't dance!. i can only dance Spanish and rave music, i'm afraid . i guess i could make myself feel better and "alter" my dress (laughs evilly). what i mean is to make it look more gothic instead of something you wear to a dinner party. at least it's not a _pink_ dress or i wouldn't go no matter what my friends say. well, wish me a happy afterlife at my funeral .

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora sat down on his bed later on that day. He had so much fun with Riku over at the beach. _Now, I have to deal with stupid Seifer and his stupid friends at Devil's Run_, he thought. He grabbed his cordless phone form its cradle and quickly began to dial a number.

He patiently waited until someone picked up the phone. "Hello," said a girl's voice. "Hello, Min? Is Roxas home," Sora said. "Yeah, he is," she said. "I'll get him for ya." "Thanks," he said.

After a few seconds of waiting, Sora began to play a game of tic-tac-toe on a piece of scratch paper while he waited. "Hello," said a groggy voice. "Roxas? Is that you," Sora said. "You sound drunk." "Shut up," he said. "I'm just tired. So, what?."

"Do you have any plans for tonight," Sora asked. "No," he said. "Why?." "Well…it's a long story," Sora said. "See, I sorta challenged Seifer, Fuujin, and Raijin to a motorcycle race."

"Wait, what do you mean 'sorta challenged Seifer to a motorcycle race'," Roxas asked.

"Well, I went out with Riku and I went to a ball toss stand," Sora said. "So, I see Seifer and he's trying to win this digital camera prize but I didn't know it was him. I tell the guy that owns the stand that I'd like a shot at it so he let me play. I end up winning the digital camera and Seifer and his gang accuse me of cheating. Tell me, how the hell can you cheat at a stupid ball toss stand!."

"You should realize how stupid Seifer is by now," Roxas said. "Anyways, what's this about the race?."

"Riku and Seifer were about to fight when he suggested that we race against him," Sora said. "See, there's these motorcycle races that go on at Devil's Run and I was sorta hoping you would come along with me in case it turns into a tag team race. So, could you come with me?."

"No," Roxas said. "What do you mean 'no'," Sora said. "I don't do motorcycles," Roxas said. "Not anymore." "Please, Roxas," he said. "I really need someone to race with me," he said. "Do you still have that old Kawasaki?"

"Minji uses it now," Roxas said. "Except…she had someone at a custom paint shop put…gray butterflies on one of the sides." "Then you still have it," Sora said. "We can fix that. Please Roxas? Just this once. I swear on my hamster's grave I won't bug you about this again."

"Sora…," Roxas said. "I'M REALLY DESPERATE! PLEASE! I'M ON MY KNEES EVEN," Sora yelled. It was true. Sora was on his knees and was pouting.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR! JESUS CHRIST," Roxas said, ignoring Sora's 'eek' of surprise. "JUST THIS ONCE!." "Yay! You're the best friend ever, Roxas! I swear I'll get you something absolutely cool for your birthday," Sora said. "See ya in a few!."

"Yeah…whatever," Roxas replied. Sora quickly hung up and dashed to the shower with a towel at hand. "Sora! Is your hair on fire or something," Leon yelled from downstairs. _Shit! I forgot to tell Leon!_, Sora thought.

He dashed down the stairs to find Leon watching TV. "Uh, bro," Sora said. "I have to go somewhere tonight." "Where exactly," Leon asked, looking up. "Well, I challenged Seifer to a…motorcycle race and I have to go to that motorcycle rental shop," Sora said.

"Okay…and since when do you even ride a motorcycle?." "Since I learned," he replied. "From who," he said. "Do we have to go over this every time," Sora said. "I'm eighteen for the love of God."

"Yes, we do," Leon said. "Only God know what's going on in your head." "Riku and Axel taught me," Sora said. "Wait races as in…the ones at that Devil's Run place close to the beach," Leon asked.

"That's the one," Sora replied, cheerfully. "The best part of it all is the winner gets cash. Wish me luck!." Leon sighed as soon as his brother dashed away. _That kid…he still acts like he's sixteen or something_, Leon thought. _So bored and hungry. I'll just get some pizza_.

He went to the refrigerator to look for the ad paper that had the number to the nearest pizza place. After finding it, he called and placed his order. It was difficult as he tried to watch TV while trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. He didn't resort to pizza often. It was just a very rare and random craving he had.

_God help me…this is what I get for NOT eating breakfast the third time in a row_, he thought. "Stupid paychecks," he muttered. "These pieces of crap can't even last for two damn weeks unless you put them in the bank."

Then, the doorbell rang. Sighing yet again, Leon stood up and went towards the door. He went down the stairs and straight to the door, still cursing paychecks. He opened the door to see Roxas. "Is Sora home," he asked. "Yeah," Leon said. "In the room."

"Thanks," he said. He watched as Roxas went up the stairs. It was strange that even though he knew Roxas for quite a while, he would still keep his conversations with him short. As he went up, Sora was dashing down the stairs with Roxas in pursuit. "Bye bro," Sora said. "See ya," he said.

_Free at last_, Leon said. He grabbed the small remote that was on the coffee table in the living room and turned on the stereo. He put on a CD and let the music roar out throughout the entire house.

After a few songs, he heard the doorbell ring. "Finally," he muttered, turning down the music. He grabbed his wallet and went downstairs yet again to open the door. Instead of seeing the pizza guy, he saw Cloud.

"Hey, having a party or something," Cloud said, holding up a box of pizza and a two-liter drink. "Not really," Leon said. "Was that pizza, by any chance, being delivered here?." "Yeah," Cloud said. "I paid for you."

"You did," Leon asked. "Yeah," Cloud said. He was silent for a minute since he knew Cloud wanted to say something else. "I…really wanted to thank you for…taking care of me when I was sick the other day," Cloud said. "Plus, I wanted to apologize for my…weird behavior, too. I…tend to…act weird when I get sick."

"It's all right," Leon said. 'You don't have to apologize." They were silent yet again. "So…did your brother ditch you too," Leon said. "Yeah," Cloud said. "Wanna come in," Leon said. "Sure," Cloud said.

They walked over to the living room, the stereo still blaring out the heavy metal sound. Leon turned the music up yet again. "Hey, I know that band," Cloud said. "Isn't that Dragonforce?." "You know your music, huh," Leon asked.

"I used to be in a band," Cloud said. "Plus, I sneaked into that Dragonforce concert over at Fate Island two years ago." "You snuck in? I remember that concert," Leon said. "It was one of the greatest." "I know right," he replied, slightly excited.

"I remember the controversy over that mosh pit there," he said. "Also the other stupid bullshit that they said." "I remember joining that mosh pit," he said. "You joined," Leon asked, surprised. "I couldn't. My parents made me take Sora with me. Didn't want to set a bad example for the young one."

"That sucks," Cloud said. Leon managed to picture a young Cloud smashing a fence with a baseball bat with a group of people helping out. "I'll go get the plates and cups," Leon said. "Sure," he said, reminiscing. Leon went over to the kitchen.

Then, Cloud began to remember playing one of their songs. _Damn! Should've brought my guitar over!_, he thought. _I would've been rude of me though after all, this is his house, not mine_.

"Hey, are you spacing out or something," Leon said, surprising Cloud. "Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking," he said. "I'm remembering how I'm able to play one of their songs and how much time it took me to know the right chords without reading the tablature."

"Which song is it," Leon said. "'Through the Fire and Flames'," he said. "I went to a nightclub to celebrate with Aeris, this girl I used to know."

"Must've been that record setting to you huh," Leon said, handing him a cup of soda. "Oh yeah," Cloud said, getting a slice of pizza. "It makes me wish that I can go back and time and relive that moment. Any good moments you'd like to share."

"When I won my first prank war against Sora," he said. "Prank war," Cloud said. "Yeah, it all started when he told Rinoa I had a crush on her in sixth grade," Leon said. "She became my first girlfriend and all but I was still mad at Sora."

"So what did you do," Cloud said. "He was scared of bees back then so I caught a bee and released it in his room," he said. "God, I miss the screaming." Cloud began to laugh. "Did he get his revenge," he asked.

"He put glue on my favorite desk chair so I was stuck to the chair for a whole hour until my dad came to the rescue," Leon said. "He covered his tracks by making it seem like it spilled from a shelf." Cloud turned a bright red as he tried to control his laughing, nodding for Leon to continue.

"I beheaded his plush toys and he hacked into my computer," Leon said. "He rewrote a very important research essay I was typing for my Weapons class."

"Did you get mad at that last one," Cloud said. "Hell yeah," he replied. "It took me an entire month to write that whole thing. We had to write about the history, the many uses, and special abilities of any certain weapon. I was assigned the Keyblade so only God knows how many hours I spent at the library and how many books I checked out."

"Then I would've been very pissed," Cloud agreed. "I mean, a month's worth of work research and note taking. Plus the research reading."

"My teacher gave me a chance to make it up so that was all right but that was still very embarrassing," he said. "The way I won the war was that I told a girl named Kairi that he had a crush on her, put hair dye in his shampoo and switched the signs of the shower faucets."

"Poor kid," Cloud laughed. "Now that I think about it, his hair has somewhat of a blonde shade."

"That means that justice was served," Leon said. "Of course my mom was very ticked off. My dad just sat there and said nothing. He laughed when Sora took off his hat, though. His friend, Roxas, convinced his classmates that he only dyed his hair to look like his identical twin."

Cloud and Leon had already finished eating a slice of pizza each. "I think that laughing took away my appetite," he said. Then, a new song began to play.

_On the gold winds of morning, _

_In the time before the light. _

_In flames of death's eternal reign, _

_We ride towards the fight_.

"Yes! 'Through the Fire and Flames'," Cloud said. "Who would've thought you were so evil." "Well now you know," Leon said. "If Sora ever annoys you, just say the word and I'll prank him." Cloud turned around and spit out a small amount of soda.

"How about no," he replied. "I live for torturing, Cloud," Leon said. "I don't," Cloud said. "I think it's wrong." "Do you," Leon said, getting closer. His face was barely an inch away from Cloud's.

"At least consider a person's feelings," Cloud said. "I don't normally let people get away with torture but what the hell." He was now very nervous and knew it. Leon gave him a kiss before saying, "You really have a huge sense of justice." He began to kiss him but intensified it more than the last.

_On the blackest wings in hell's terrain, _

_We watch the lands become _

_In fire and flame, and once again we know._

"Haven't you ever tortured anything," Leon whispered into Cloud's ear. "N-no," Cloud stuttered. "That means yes," he said. "Don't lie." "I wouldn't hurt a fly unless it stung me," Cloud said. "Good but not good enough," he said.

Cloud was now pinned against the sofa. He blushed a light shade of pink as Leon began to kiss him yet again. _Just great!_, he thought. _Cloud, get a hold of yourself_. When Leon was about to get to his neck, Cloud moved.

"Why don't we just eat," he said. "Why so shy," Leon said. "I-I'm not shy," he argued. "I just want to eat." Leon leaned over and gave Cloud's ear a small nip before saying, "You don't have to be shy around me." Cloud's face now became a light red as he kissed Leon.

_So now we're flying we're free, _

_We're free before the thunderstorm. _

_Hunt towards the wilderness, _

_Our quest carries on._

Leon removed Cloud's turtleneck and threw it to the floor. He started biting Cloud's neck, seeing him wince as he did so. "You deserve to suffer for lying," Leon said before continuing.

_Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight. _

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls._

"Then this means war," Cloud said, pulling off Leon's t-shirt. "Let's see who wins, my adversary," he whispered. Cloud trembled at his words as the war started between them when Leon took him to the room, leaving the music to blare out.

_So far away we reign for the day, _

_For the light's source wasted and gone. _

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days, _

_Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora and Roxas headed towards the beach after Sora had gone to the rental shop. _What the hell did I get myself into now?_, he thought. He managed to rent a Suzuki Katana for himself. _I really should get a job_, he thought. _That way I can get this sweet motorcycle_.

It was red and black and matched his outfit. Sora slowed down to give Roxas a chance to catch up. After he saw Roxas, he signaled for him to stop. They stopped at an overlook point and Sora took off the spare helmet Roxas let him borrow.

"This is pointless, Sora," Roxas said. "I really don't like this. Racing the motorcycles, I mean." "Come on, Roxas," Sora said. "It's not like its extreme baking or some other stupid thing."

"You're out of your mind," he said. "I'm only doing this for the money, y'know. Plus, to see Seifer humiliated when we win." "Are you going to take Minji to the rave," Sora said. "I remember her complaining about that for the past few weeks." "Unfortunately," Roxas sighed.

"We should invite the rest of the band over and have a party at my house or something," Sora said, cheerfully. "We could invite Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Riku, Cloud, and Naminé. They could bring some of their friends, too." He turned towards the horizon, with the sun being almost hidden by the blue horizon.

"What about your brother," he asked, turning too. "He'll get pissed off, won't he?." "Not if Cloud's around," Sora said, with an evil-yet-innocent smile. "Dude, you're screwed up," Roxas said. "Can I ask you what we're doing here?."

"Waiting for them," Sora said, pointing to a stream of people riding motorcycles or cars towards them. "We might be able to get an exception from the person who sponsors this whole race."

"Exception," Roxas said. "He means you guys'll be the first racers up there sine you have a score to settle with Seifer," said a voice. "Riku! You made it," Sora said.

"Sora…you don't like my motorcycle," said a teary-eyed Axel. "You couldn't ask me—ME!—you're most trustworthy friend?." "Uh, Axel," Sora said. "I-I think your motorcycle is nice and fast but…I think I should just use this one for now. You wouldn't want me to trash it, would you?." "No," Axel sobbed.

"Then, relax," Sora said. "Think of it like this: I'm making sure that I don't trash your motorcycle. Is that better?." "My motorcycle! No," Axel said, starting to speed off. "Whoever touches it shall die and burn in Hell!." Then, Riku grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slapped him on the head.

"Thanks, Riku," Axel said. "I needed that." Roxas just stood there and stared at the redhead like he was a maniac. "Oh, hi! Who're you," he said, cheerfully. "Axel, this is my best friend, Roxas," Sora said.

"But Sora! I thought I was your best friend," Axel sobbed. "That's me you're talking about, you idiot," Riku sighed. "Oh right," he said. Roxas still looked at him as if he was retarded. "Sorry Roxas," Riku said, with a face that screamed how-come-this-psychopath-is-my-best-friend?. "This mentally incapacitated mental case is Axel."

"Hi," Roxas said, with the same stare on his face. "Roxas! Hey there," he said. "Are you and Sora twins?." "Excuse me," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You guys look alike," he said. "Except for the hair."

"Now that I think about it, you guys really do look alike," Riku said. "Sora and I lied about being twins once," Roxas said. "I prefer to leave it at that." "So, you really did bring Roxas along for the ride, huh," said a voice.

Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas all turned to see Seifer on a motorcycle along with Raijin and Fuujin on another motorcycle. "Hello to you too, dickhead," said Roxas. "Ooh, that breaks my heart," Seifer said, sarcastically. "Replay," Fuujin said.

"Nice one, Seifer," Raijin added. "Here to lose too, Roxas," Seifer said. "Just like old times." "Old times…," Roxas said, confused. Then, his hands turned into fists as he grew angry.

"I'll show you," he said. "I'm gonna beat you and when I do, you have to go to class in a ballerina dress and dance. How does that sound to you?." (A/N: that was the only thing Roxas could think of.)

"If I win, you have to go but…in the Destiny Islands Girls High School uniform," Seifer said, smirking. "That fair enough, cupcake?." "More than," Roxas said, with an evil grin.

Seifer sped off to the now created starting line. Roxas turned to Sora with the evil grin still on his face. "Seifer's all yours if that's what you want," Sora said, smiling nervously. "Thank you," Roxas said. "I have to go get ready."

"Roxas," Riku said. He turned around to look at Riku. "Give him hell," he said. "Oh yeah," he said. "I will. I want to see him in pink eye shadow so badly so I can take a picture." Riku saw him mouth 'we need to talk after the race' to him before leaving.

"He's changed…but he's still the same old Roxas," Axel whispered as he and Sora left. "What're you going on about now," Riku said. "What? Did you say something," Axel said. "Yeah, I did," Riku said. "You wouldn't happen to know him from somewhere, would you?."

"Dude, what're you talking about," he said. "C'mon, we have to go talk to the judge of the race about the exception." "HEY AXEL! OVER HERE," yelled a voice. "Is that…," Axel began.

He looked around and saw a guy with dirty blonde hair styled back into a half-mullet, half-mohawk hairstyle waving for him to come. "DEMYX, YOU BASTARD," he said, dashing over to him. "Demyx," Riku said, running after Axel. Axel tackled Demyx to the ground.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY HAVEN'T YOU E-MAILED ME FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS," he said, grabbing him in a choke hold. "I-I-I'm s-sorry!" he gasped. "C-C-can't b-breathe…" Axel immediately let go.

"Hey, Demyx," Riku said. "Riku? That you," he said, loudly. "Whoa, talk about girly—I'm kidding! I'm kidding!." Riku cracked his knuckles threateningly at Demyx. "Why're you here," Axel asked. "Didn't you move to Twilight Town?."

"I came after TTU blew up in flames," he said. "So, I come here to make some spare cash!." "Doing what," Axel asked. "Judge," Demyx said. "I judge the races." "Wait a—you're the new judge," Riku said.

"Is there a problem with that," Demyx said, teary-eyed and loudly. "Am I too stupid to judge?."

"No, there isn't," Riku sighed. "I imagine you more as, uh, an entertainment with that sitar of your during the races. "Tried that," he said. "Sadly, it didn't work out for me. So, I became a judge."

"Makes sense," Riku said. "Look, my boyfriend and--." "You have a boyfriend now," Demyx said. "Can I meet him?." Demyx kept his mouth shut after Riku sent him a death glare.

"My boyfriend and his friend, Roxas, have a score to settle with some guy," Riku said. "Think you can give them an exception and let them go first?." "Sure! But can I meet him," Demyx said. "I wanna know who he is."

"You see that blonde kid with that motorcycle," Riku said. "The one that's blue with gray butterflies," he asked, yet again loudly. "He looks like a pansy." "The kid with the brown hair next to him is my boyfriend," Riku said.

_Five…four…three…two…one_, he thought as Roxas ran up to them. "Okay, who said that," Roxas growled, furiously. I figured as much…sharp hearing, Riku thought. Short fuse, too.

"ROXAS," Demyx said, surprised. "Roxas? Is that you?." "Prepare to die," Roxas said. He lunged toward him when Axel grabbed him from under the arms to hold him back and Riku and Sora rushed over to block Roxas in case he escaped.

"Roxas, don't you remember me," Demyx said. "It's me! Demyx. You used to hang out with me when we were in Sunset Hill All-Boys High. I was in your class during both junior and senior year."

"Demyx? Is that really you," Roxas said, finally calming down. Axel, then, released him and Riku and Sora backed away. "Yeah," he said. "Anyways, sorry for the pansy comment. I'm guessing that's a girl's bike then?."

"I had no one else to ask but Minji," he explained, sighing. "Most of the friends I know now don't have motorcycles. I have to go. See ya around. Come on, Sora." Sora gave Riku a confused face before he left.

"Okay so the kid talking to Roxas is your boyfriend," Demyx asked. "Dude, how old is he? He looks like he's in high school." "He's in my year," Riku said. "First year of college."

Demyx glanced at his watch and said, "Shit I have to go!. I'll tell the boss about the exception!." "He hasn't changed," Axel said. "Nope," Riku agreed. "Let's snag ourselves a good view." "He's going to race against Sora first, right," he asked.

"Apparently not," Riku said. "Roxas is the one settling a score now. You know the bet?." "True true," Axel agreed, cheerfully. _Roxas, you really didn't remember me OR Demyx, did you?_, he thought. _I still remembered you after all these years…I guess she really was right_. Axel took out two cigarettes and lit them, offering one to Riku.

"I'll handle this race," Roxas said to Sora. "You just race against Rai or Fuu, all right?." "Uh, Roxas," Sora said. "Rai doesn't ride, remember?." "Oh, right," he said. "Against Fuu then, okay?." "Sure," Sora said.

"It's my fault Seifer picks on you, too," Roxas sighed. "You hang out with me after all so…you get the point." "Hey," he said, smiling. "Best friends stick together. I'm on your side through and through." "Heh, thanks Sora," he said.

"Anytime," Sora replied, giving him a high five. "Good luck out there. Make sure Seifer's wearing a tutu by Monday, all right?." "You know I will," he said, starting up his motorcycle.

He approached the starting line and took his place. "Well, well, well," Seifer said. "It looks like little Roxas has joined the fray after all." "Shut up, asshole," Roxas said. "I'm just here to beat you."

Demyx came up in between the both of them. "All right, this is just like any other race so…gimme the cash," Demyx said, holding out his hand. Roxas took out a small wad of cash and gave it to Demyx while Seifer did the same.

"You guys know the rules," Demyx said. "The first one to reach the bottom of Devil's Run is the winner. You can ride as clean or dirty as you want, all right?." "Sure," Roxas said. "Whatever," Seifer said.

Demyx walked away before a girl in a Chinese dress came in front of them with a flag. "Ready!...Set!...Go," she said, lowering the flag. Roxas and Seifer sped off. Everyone began to jump onto their motorcycles and headed to a private road. Sora waited for Riku and Axel before following the crowd.

Roxas was going fast with Seifer right beside him. "Well, isn't this romantic," Seifer said, trying to make Roxas crash to the cliff wall. His adrenaline levels soared as he was about to hit the cliff. "You'll have to do better than that," Roxas said.

After a few seconds and a few hand motions, Roxas had Seifer close to his side of the cliff wall. "You still have a chance to back down," he said. "Come on, I know you don't like doing this sort of thing." "Screw you," he said. Roxas sped up at the last moment, dashing past Seifer with a delicate grace.

Then, he was past the finish line. After braking, he was surrounded by a crowd of people. "Roxas, you did it," Sora said, hugging him. "Yeah…I did," he said, wiping away layers of sweat. "Roxas! All right," Axel said, patting him on the back.

"I demand a rematch," Seifer said, after dismounting. "Yeah! That wasn't fair, y'know," Rai agreed. "Rematch," Fuu said. "How about I race you," Sora said. "The normal race and no holding back." "You're on, loser," Seifer said.

"Hope ya lose, dude," Axel said, patting Sora on the head. "I taught this one well." "Very funny," Seifer said, walking away. "Hey, where did Roxas and Riku go," Sora said.

"To get a drink probably," Axel said, leaning on his motorcycle. "Hey, let's go tell Demyx you want to compete in the first race." "All right," Sora said. "I'm game."

"So, you wanted to talk to me," Riku said, drinking a bottle of water. They were at the cliffs so they could have some privacy. "Listen, I know that you're hiding something," Roxas said. "From Sora, I mean." "Yeah, and," he said. "I want to know what it is," Roxas replied.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Riku said. "I have to see if my suspicions are right," Roxas said, seriously. " A few years back, I had an accident and ever since then, I've had a bad case of amnesia. I've been remembering a small amount of things from my past, though."

"I'm not trying to be rude but…what does that have to do with me," Riku said. "I remember a group of people in black," he said. "I also remember being part of that group. They were interested in two particular guys that they wanted to convince to join."

"Then you must be talking about Organization XIII," Riku replied. "They wanted me to join." "So you were one of the boys I remembered," Roxas said. "I'm guessing so," Riku said. "So tell me, did you join," Roxas asked.

"No, I didn't," he said. "Then can you tell me what you're hiding from Sora," he said. "You're now one of few people who know about this." "Does Sora know about your amnesia," Riku asked. "Yeah…but I didn't tell him about the relapses," he said.

"I guess I could tell you," Riku said. "Just don't tell Sora." "You think I would," Roxas said. "I realize it's serious and all but I'm not an idiot." "Good point," Riku said. There was a long pause between them, the sound of motorcycle engines filling the gap.

"When I refused to join, they killed my uncle and I was raped by one of the leaders," Riku began. "As revenge, my brother Cloud and I killed most of the leaders and the main leader, Motoko. After that, Cloud hasn't been the same and I haven't either. That's all I can tell you."

Roxas looked at him in shock. "Don't believe me," Riku said, pulling up one of his sleeves. "I still have the scars on my arms when they beat my up." "They're a…bad group, then," Roxas said. "Yeah," Riku said. "They haven't messed with me and my brother since…until now."

"Axel and I are planning to infiltrate their headquarters and destroy their gang," Riku said. "If I get my memories back before then, I could probably help you take them down," Roxas said. "If you insist," he said.

"If you're going back down, tell Sora I left," Roxas replied. "I will," Riku said. They both got on their motorcycles and went their separate ways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

yay! another chapter done!. if you don't understand this chapter and would really like to know why is this stuff so important…it's a secret! And a surprise!. hope y'all like surprises. this will all make sense in due time so you guys have to trust me on this one, ok?. so far…i have two votes for Axel! And none for any other character. please vote. I only need around eight to eighteen more OR my finger will patiently waiting on the delete button!. mwahahahahaha!. please review! See ya!.


	13. The First Chorus of Bad Things To Come

JESUS CHRIST! I AM SO SORRY!. i really am! i apologize for not writing for the longest of time!. I had this huge case of writers' block but now I'm back in track and back in black. I have stupid SOLs (Standards of Learning state exams) and finals to study for. Finally…after the longest of pain-excruciating time…I can finally play a Carlos Santana song! WHOOOOHOO! God, I think I'm feeling very manic right now. Whatever! I'm just thrilled that I finally got a good fresh idea to get me kicked off now!. Now, let's see how the polls are for the person Roxas should be paired up with!

Axel:2

Others: 0

Jesus, you guys. Please, please, PLEASE vote! my finger is STILL patiently on that delete button! cue Dr. Evil's laugh. wait a minute (talks with editor for a minute) …. fine! (sigh) Axel wins by default. nobody's voting…sniff sniff WAAAAAHH!!!

Axel: (throwing streamers and confetti in the air) WHOO! I WIN!

Roxas: (twitching angrily) What am I?! Some bride to be married off or something?!

Axel stared at Roxas and smiles, imagining him with a wedding dress and flowers.

Roxas: (frowns) Me and my big mouth.

Ari squirts Axel with a spray bottle as he's walking towards Roxas with a shopping bag in hand.

Ari: Bad Axel! NO!

Axel: You're no fun!

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the first of two filler chapters but…that's all right.

Ari: One of you say the disclaimer, please! I'm kinda busy right now busy! (looks at a literature textbook in front of her and glares at it)

Kairi: Ari doesn't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. Square Enix does.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kairi, can I take you for an ice cream?" Sora asked one morning. "I want to talk before I go to work." "Sure, sweetheart," Kairi beamed, with a hint of a country accent. "Let me just get my synth stored away before Selphie gets to it." "Hey!" said the brunette, scowling.

They had just finished a band rehearsal at her properly soundproofed apartment. "I guess that's all for today, guys," Sora said, smiling. "I'm just not feelin' it today". "It's all right," Tidus said, ruffling Sora's hair. "Selphie and I have to study for some test we have in our Lit class anyway."

"Sora, we got work in about an hour," Roxas reminded him. "You guys work now?" Selphie said. "Yup!" Sora said. "I'm trying to buy a motorcycle."

"Since when do you ride?" Tidus asked. "Wait, never mind that! You'll give me a ride, won't you?." "Of course I will," he said. "Sweet!" he shouted. "Sora, let's go," Kairi said. "I'm ready." "Okay then, I'll see you at work Roxas, okay? Later guys!" he said.

_Poor Sora_, Roxas said as he watched him and Kairi leave. _I bet it'll be a major blow to him once he finds out what happened to Riku. I guess I can't do anything to help it. _He sighed before he said his goodbyes, putting a cigarette in his mouth as he did.

At the ice cream parlor, Sora and Kairi sat at the table closest to the window. "Before you start, is this about Riku?" she asked. "Uh, how'd you—," he started. "Sora, I know you," Kairi said, smiling. "I could see it. Besides, Roxas told me all about you guys." "Oh," he said, looking down. "It's just...I know Riku's hiding something from me."

"Like what?," she said, taking a spoonful of sea-salt ice cream. "I know he has a secret and he's not telling me what it is," he blurted. "I think other people know what it might be and they're not telling me anything." "Whoa there," she slurred. "I know how it feels being left out, remember?"

"They teased you because you were from the country," he nodded as he shoveled a heaping spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "The accent still shows sometimes. I was the only one brave enough to be your friend." "Yeah," she said. "It was tough. Go on."

"Well, what is there to say? I want him to trust me," Sora replied. "I share a lot of things with him. I love him and trust him with my life." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Just be there for him like you always have, Sora," she said. "Love him and cherish every time you're with him. I'm sure he'll open up to you sooner or later." "When I asked Axel, he told me the same thing," he said, bracelets jingling as he pointed his spoon at her.

"Sora…you're being stubborn again," she said, getting another bit of ice cream. "Really! It's hard to see him with that look in his eyes every time we're together," he said. "It's something bad. I can feel it. Something real bad and, I know this sounds strange but, I feel something bad will happen sooner or later."

"I don't doubt you," she said. "I remember what happened when we first met Roxas." She remembered how he began to cry when they first met Roxas at the hospital. She had gone there to visit a sick relative and made Sora come with her despite his hatred for hospitals. When he saw Roxas lying in a bed, sleeping, he burst into tears and talked about how something bad will happen to him later on in life.

"Sora, you have to calm down," Kairi said, soothingly. She got up and hugged him. "I know its rough but please…I don't want 'that' to happen again," she said. "Right," he murmured.

"Look, I don't think you're up to driving right now and I know you have work soon," she said, thinking of an idea. "Hey, let me ride you there." "You know how to drive a standard motorcycle?!" Sora said, amazed. "You won't believe how many times Minji has taken me for a ride," she smiled. "C'mon, darlin'."

He silently got up as he grabbed the ice cream trays and threw them in the trash. "Give me a discount?" she smiled. "I'll go in for a while." "You're the best, Kairi," he smiled. "Don't I know it," she said, smirking. "Women," he said, sarcastically. "Men," she said, teasingly. He laughed as he handed his helmet to Kairi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Christ! Why is it that I always have to go with you when you want to eat out?" Riku asked, annoyed. They entered a small restaurant called 'The Crimson Door'. A speaker was blaring out some calming music to give them a sense of relaxation and escape from the real world.

"Because you love me so much that you're always willing to NOT leave your bestest friend in the whole world and actually pay for his food?" Axel said, grinning hopefully. "That's not the answer I had in mind, jackass," Riku said, slapping the back of his head.

"Mean, much?" Axel said, rubbing the newly-made lump on his head. "Tough luck," he said. He noticed the redhead waving to him. "Isn't that…Kairi?" he said, grabbing Axel's arm. "Hey Riku," Kairi smiled. "Hey yourself," he said, smirking. "How's life, Kairi?"

"Pretty good," she smiled. "You want to sit here?" "Sure," he shrugged. "Kairi! Pleasant surprise," Axel smiled, sitting down. "Hey cousin," she said. "Cousin?" Riku said. "Yeah, she's my cousin," he said. "Oh, I see the resemblance," he stated.

"So what brings you to this corner of the world,' Axel asked. "Take a look," she smiled, pointing behind them. Riku turned around to see where she was pointing. "Say hello to your boyfriend's new job," Axel smiled. "He works here?" Riku exclaimed, mouth agape.

_There's times where I want something more _

_Someone more like me _**1**

Kairi and Axel nodded as Sora approached them. "Hey Axel! Can I get you anything?" Sora asked, taking out a pen and notepad from his apron pocket. He was dressed in a waiters' uniform with a red lace trim and blood red tie.

_There's times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete _

"Whiskey & coke for Riku, Sora, and a shot of tequila on the rocks for me," he said. "You were going to tell me about this job, when?" Riku said, lowering the sunglasses he had on slightly downwards.

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else _

_And behind your dark glasses you're... _

_You're something else _

"Today," Sora said. "I asked Axel to bring you here."

_You're really lovely _

_Underneath it all _

Riku stood up and swiftly kissed Sora on the lips.

_You want to love me _

_Underneath it all _

"My drink, please," Riku said. "You're still on the job." "R-right away, s-sir!" Sora blushed.

_I'm really lucky _

_Underneath it all _

_You're really lovely _

"Aw, how cute!" Kairi squealed. "He's blushing." Riku flashed a smirk.

"Feeling lovey-dovey now, aren't you?" Axel smirked at him. "I wish you had a lover right now," Riku said, scowling at him. "I'd bust you balls about you sex life at all the possible moments." Kairi laughed at the way Axel was staring at Riku.

"Oh that's just wrong, dude," he said, slowly. "Hey, that's life for ya," he retorted. "Just hurry up and find someone already." "If it was only that easy," Axel said, bluntly. "All of the good one are like parking spaces. They're either taken or handicapped." "I have to agree with you there," Kairi said, ironically.

"It's not my fault," Riku said. "What about dating a fangirl?." "They're stalkers," Axel shuddered. "Dating a fangirl? That would make for a good girl's soap opera instead of actually applying to real life," Sora said, placing drinks in front of the two older boys.

Riku laughed and kissed Sora again as he sat down, this time a long and more passionate than the last kiss.

_So many moons that we have seen _

_Stumbling back next to me _

_I've seen right through and underneath _

_And you make me better _

_I've seen right through and underneath _

_And you make me better _

_Better... better... _

Kairi looked amused at the spectacle that was intended to make Axel jealous, looking towards Axel for a reaction. Axel just snorted and muttered, "Stupid Riku doesn't even know how to get a fucking room. Jackass."

_'Cause underneath it all _

_You are my real Prince Charmin' _

_Like the heat from the fire _

_You were always burnin' _

_And each time you're around _

_My body keeps stalin' _

_For your touch _

_Your kisses and your sweet romancin' _

_There's an underside to you _

_That so many adore _

_Aside from your temper _

_Everything is secure _

_You're good for me, baby _

_Oh that, I'm sure _

_Over and over again _

_I want more _

Sora's eyes were still glazed with lust from the intensity as soon as Riku stepped away. "A soap opera, huh? And this is coming from a boy who sits to watch them with a box of tissues and a gallon of ice cream at his side," Kairi laughed. "Plus, has a lover that looks like he stepped out of one."

"You watch soap operas?" Riku and Axel said. "Kairi!" Sora blushed. Axel and Kairi were bursting with laughter as he flushed a deep red.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said, apologetically. "It sorta slipped out." He handed them all menus. "Just because he, er, watches soap operas doesn't mean shit," Riku said. "Other people have much worse habits. Cloud, for example." "Thank you!" Sora said, resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Don't mention it. I have plenty to say about Axel, anyway," Riku said to him. "Like this one time when he had to dress up in the all-girls' private school uniform and a wig to school when he lost a poker game that we played in high school. He has to go to school like that all day and kept tugging at the back of the skirt so it wouldn't ride up." Everyone except for Axel let out a howl of laughter.

"That's not funny, girly-man!" Axel said, embarrassed. "Now that's funny!" Sora breathed. "Seriously, Axel, what did my mom say about betting games?" Kairi gasped. "'Never play them unless you have no shame and if you ever get the rare gem of victory…make sure not to gloat about it in front of your opponent's face since you risk getting socked in the face,'" he quoted, bored.

"Too true," she concurred. "Wise woman, you mother," Riku said. "If Axel would've listened to her advice, he would've saved himself a shitload of humiliation."

"Hey, watch it," Axel said. "Kairi, order whatever you want since Riku's paying. Sora, I think I'll have a plate of spring dragon sushi rolls and a burger with some fries on the side." "Miso soup and drunken noodles for me," Kairi chirped.

"Same as Axel except for the sushi rolls," Riku said. "I want a plate of tempura." "Coming up!" Sora smiled, walking away. Then, Riku felt his phone vibrate and play a ringtone.

_Stop, turn, take a look around _

_At all the lights and sounds. _

_Let them bring you in. _

_Slow burn, let it all fade out, _

_Pull the curtain down. _

_I wonder where you've been? _**2**

Riku sighed and pulled it out of his vest pocket. The text message read, 'The forecast says that it'll be a pretty good night to see the full moon. Perfect for a midnight walk, yes?.' Axel's phone started to vibrate as he read the message.

After Axel read his, he looked up to meet Riku's eye. They both nodded and sent their replies. "I hate phones sometimes," Axel said to Kairi. "Yeah," she said, with a confused look.

Riku sent Roxas a text message saying, ' The sun will rise at midnight. Be ready the hour before then.' As he was about to send it, his phone began to ring. "Damn it, what now?!" he hissed before picking up. "Hello?."

"Riku, it's Leon," Leon said, in a worried voice. "It's Cloud." "What's going on?! Where are you guys?" he said, fiercely. _I have a bad feeling about this_, he thought.

"I'm taking him to your house," Leon said. "He tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff nearby the beach I work at. I did some CPR so he's fine" "Shit! I'm going to meet you guys there!" he said. "Go to the hospital instead and stay there!."

"He's fine," he assured him. "He sprained his ankle but all he needs is rest. There was a nasty riptide beginning to form when he jumped. I'm staying with him tonight, all right?." "I'll stop by later," Riku said, sullenly.

"All right," he said. "Later." Riku hung up. He buried his face in his hands. "My God, Cloud…is it really that bad?" Riku softly said to no one in particular. Axel knew something was wrong. "What is it, dude?" Axel said.

"Hey guys," Roxas said, walking towards them with a half-smile. "What brings you all here?." He saw Riku's face distorted with worry and sorrow and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" he said. "Riku, is everything all right?" Kairi said, worried.

"No…its Cloud…he tried to commit suicide earlier," he said. "He tried to jump off the cliffs." Kairi gasped and put her hands to her mouth, saying, "Oh my God, that's terrible!." "I'm really sorry, man," Roxas said, solemnly grabbing a chair. "Will he be fine?" Axel added, worried.

"Leon was the one who rescued him and says all he needs is some rest," Riku said. "Riku!" Sora said, striding towards him. "I just got a call from Leon. Are you all right?." He took his place next to Riku and hugged him, silently sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," Sora whispered. He sat there hugging Sora as he cried. Tears were beginning to form on his eyes as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

well, there you go! the first of the two-part filler chapters that I'm writing up. i SERIOUSLY apologize for not writing sooner. if it sucks…I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON"T HURT ME! I'M JUST A TEEN AND I HAVEN'T HAD BABIES YET! TT. Please be kind enough to review and tell me what you think. i have a Demyx pushie up for grabs if you do! He even has a wad of REAL cash on one of his hands! (snags the cash and runs to a nearby Hot Topic). see you guys!

**1 **"Underneath It All" by No Doubt. great love song, ne? i used to listen to ska when i was a kid and i was really into Gwen Stefani. that is, before she decided to go solo after No Doubt disbanded.

**2 **"Lights and Sounds" by Yellowcard. i haven't heard some songs from them in awhile but i like this one since it's so lively. i used to like "Ocean Avenue" a lot. before it got annoying. i think that the fact that they have a violinist in the band is cool since i've been there and done that (playing violin, i mean).


	14. Reconstruction

hello! me again! i just wanted to warn you guys that currently i'm gonna edit my story before i move on with the rest. although i've been working the kinks out of this next chapter (and actually got to writing), i've noticed that the past chapters have some parts that don't make any sense at all. i'm gonna see if i can edit them and then, i promise you that i'll post up the new chapter. i admit that writing the parts thart pertain to psychology have been really taxing on my despite the fact that i took psych in high school. oh, did i forget to mention that i'm a college girl now? ya, i've been kept reeeal busy with my classes and all that so i haven't had time to even sleep. it's made my insomnia worse but i'm ok with it. it's actually helped with my writing problems. if you have any feedback on this idea, don't hesitate to comment. buy yeah, back to the drawing board! laterz!

Ari: all righty guys! fun's over!

Sora: what?! but Riku and i were gonna go to Bora Bora!

Ari: (smiling) cancel the flight now or you get none of my trick-or-treat candy.

Sora: (pouting) you're no fun!

Riku: (sighs) that was a low blow.

Ari is lighting a cigarette and shrugs.

Ari: i don't care. now... where was i?

Riku rolls his eyes as Ari glares at the computer screen. 


End file.
